Make History
by Mimmulus
Summary: [AU - Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, Pyeongchang 2018] Yuuri es un doncel que por razones desconocidas huyó tras su primera final del Grad Prix en 2016. Víktor es el varón con más títulos en el patinaje artístico. Ambos verán sus destinos reunidos con la llegada de los 23vo Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de 2018. Así, la competición deportiva más importante de sus vidas dará comienzo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, este es mi primer fanfic, le tengo especial cariño por eso y aquí estamos de nuevo, resubiendo de a poco. Espero que sea de su agrado.

•

**Advertencias:**

1) Este universo está ambientado en los XXIII Juegos Olímpicos (J.J.O.O.) de invierno en Pyeongchang, Corea del Sur.

2) Yuuri Katsuki tiene 23 años; Victor Nikiforov 27 años, Yuri Plisetsky 15 años (bebé) y los demás tal cual.

3) Estamos en un mundo donde existen los donceles. Hombres con capacidad para concebir.

4) Sobre las categorías en competencia, las he reducido a tres, una para cada género (varón, dama y doncel) sin involucrar el patinaje en parejas o la danza. Lo siento, pero era lo más razonable para la historia. Sin embargo si habrá Gala de Exhibición.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. **

•

Un nuevo año comenzaba, enero de 2018 se había deslizado magistralmente sorprendiendo al mundo entero con la llegada de los XXIII Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de Pyeongchang, a celebrarse éste año en Corea del Sur. Todo era magia y celeridad y ya para mediados de mes las delegaciones habían comenzado a llegar al país anfitrión, llenando todo de un envolvente estallido de alegría, cultura y expectación.

_La competición deportiva más importante a nivel mundial daba comienzo._

Este año alcanzar un lugar en el medallero Olímpico sería una tarea difícil, sin lugar a dudas. La atención de los medios yacía puesta especialmente sobre la International Skating Union (ISU) y la disciplina de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Todos esperaban que la competición fuese un espectáculo tan vistoso como prometedor. Después de todo, para estas olimpiadas la ISU había logrado reunir a una selección de exponentes del más alto nivel. La élite del patinaje artístico a nivel mundial. Una generación jamás vista, llena de figuras y nuevos debutantes que prometían hacer de la competencia una experiencia inolvidable. Fortuna o maldición, todos estaban consientes de la lucha que se avecinaba para alcanzar un lugar en el medallero olímpico.

Dentro de las tres categorías en competencia, la de patinaje varonil contaba con su más célebre exponente y favorito al podio, el pentacampeón y último ganador del Grand Prix Final, la leyenda rusa, Víktor Nikiforov. A él le seguían figuras como el suizo Christophe Giacometti, el canadiense Jean-Jacques "J.J" Leroy, el checo Emil Nekola y el favorito local, el coreano Lee Seung Gil, entre otros. En el caso de la disciplina de patinaje damas, se encontraban figuras como la alemana Katarina Witt, la estadounidense Kristi Yamaguchi junto a su compañera y rival Sarah Hughes, y la potencia rusa representada por la actual campeona olímpica Irina Slutskaya y la prometedora debutante olímpica y actual campeona del Gran Prix, la bella Mila Babicheva, entre otras. Y, por último, la categoría de donceles, una de las más llamativas dentro de la competencia debido a la perfecta combinación de fuerza, resistencia y elegancia entre las dos categorías anteriores. Para este año, en particular, contaban con una selección de competidores del más alto nivel, entre los que destacaban el actual campeón del Grand Prix Final, el sorprendente estadounidense Leo de la Iglesia, seguido del chino Ji Guang Hong, el tailandés Phichit Chulanont, el italiano Michael Crispino, las jóvenes promesas y el campeón del Grand Prix Junior, el ruso Yuri Plisetsky.

Así, a una semana de finalizar el mes, todas las delegaciones estaban ya alojadas en la villa olímpica y los hoteles circundantes, dispuestos única y exclusivamente para uso de los competidores. Las delegaciones de Rusia, China y Estados Unidos siendo las más numerosas.

•*'¨'*•

_Jueves 1° de febrero, 8:00 am._

El comité Olímpico y la ISU hacen el primer llamado, convocando a una reunión informativa en la hermosa e invernal Pyeongchang. Todas las delegaciones con participantes dentro de la rama de patinaje artístico están obligadas a participar. El propósito principal de la jornada es establecer los horarios de práctica, tanto de la pista de patinaje como de los gimnasios con los que cuenta la villa olímpica, ya de cara a la primera serie clasificatoria.

El salón de eventos del _Hotel Holyday Inn Resort Alpensia_, con capacidad para trescientas personas, está a rebosar. Los medios de comunicación, también invitados a participar de la reunión, yacen apostados al final del salón buscando tener el mejor ángulo, la mejor cobertura y —tal vez con un poco de suerte— una oportunidad de entrevistar a los futuros aspirantes y favoritos a alcanzar la gloria olímpica.

Las delegaciones llegan, comenzando a llenar el salón principal con lentitud. Patinadores, preparadores físicos y entrenadores, esperando en una velada quietud. Ya casi están todos allí. El presidente de la Federación y demás miembros del comité Olímpico, sentados sobre un podio más elevado, de cara a la multitud parecen esperar con cierta impaciencia la hora de partida.

Ya casi sobre la hora de inicio un pequeño rumor ansioso comienza a revolotear entre la multitud. El cuchicheo inicial se abre y pronto estalla, revelando la inminente llegada de la imponente delegación rusa junto a su estrella más deslumbrante, el hijo predilecto de la Madre Rusia y al actual pentacampeón del Grand Prix, Víktor Nikiforov. La atención y las cámaras caen instantáneamente sobre él. Hay gritos, conmoción y un caos que crece con fuerza a su alrededor.

El resto de la delegación rusa parece más bien discreta, intentando abrirse paso y manejar a la multitud con respuestas cortas y suaves empujones, tratando de llegar a sus asientos designados sin mostrar grandes emociones. Algunos de los patinadores rusos incluso parecen bastante aburridos. Después de todo, la mayoría está consciente de que los medios de comunicación —y la prensa en general— están aquí por Nikiforov. Aún si todo el tumulto resultaba una molestia, especialmente para el patinador más joven de la delegación.

— _¡Bly...! (Mier...)_

—Yura —los divertidos ojos azules de Mila Babicheva frenan la airada declaración justo a tiempo—. Cuida tus palabras o harás que miss Lilia te castigue _otra vez. _—termina con un deliberado rin tintín.

A su lado, Yuri Plisetsky se muerde con furia el interior de la mejilla, tratando de ignorar la burla latente en las palabras de la pelirroja. Hablar de su temperamento siempre era un tema delicado. Mal que mal, el resto de su delegación consideraba a Yuri una especie de bomba de relojería. Irritable y explosivo, su actual entrenador había tenido que soportar desplantes que habían probado los límites más oscuros de su paciencia. Hasta que, tras un último incidente_,_ simplemente no había dado para más. Esa misma tarde, Yakov Feltsman se obligó a sí mismo a echar mano de su ex esposa, la ex _prima ballerina, _Lilia Baranovskaya. Con ella como tutora, los malos modales de Yuri al fin comenzaron a sufrir una_ drástica _mejoría. Lilia, con su actitud directa e inflexible, no dudaba en castigar abiertamente cualquier acto de rebeldía. Y Yuri, consciente ahora de la aguda mirada de su tutora, prefiere hundirse un poco más en su asiento, masticando maldiciones contra el jodido Comité Olímpico, contra Víktor, los periodistas y cada miembro de su delegación.

Los gritos y preguntas continúan abriéndose paso a medida que Víktor Nikiforov atraviesa el salón. El héroe de Rusia sonríe con aire seductor y coqueto, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Su flequillo grisáceo rizándose entre sus dedos cada vez que lo aparta de sus ojos con galantería, permitiéndose responder una que otra pregunta, hasta finalmente alcanzar su puesto entre la actual campeona del Grand Prix Final, Mila Babichieva y el que hasta hace poco fue el campeón Junior de la misma competencia, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Yuri, si te arrugas más nunca crecerás. —comenta Víktor con guiño relajado.

—_Idí v zhópu! (Vete al infierno!)_

—¡Yuri Plisetsky!

Lilia Baranovskaya le dirige una mirada severa y Yuri vuelve a morderse el enojo entre las disimuladas sonrisas del resto de su delegación.

•*'¨'*•

La reunión da inicio formalmente a las 8:30 am, tras el protocolo de presentación oficial de los XXIII Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno y la bienvenida de parte de la ISU a los patinadores en cada una de las diferentes categorías. Pronto, el calendario de la serie clasificatoria se muestra a los presentes, dividido por días, bloques de entrenamiento y colores, de acuerdo a las categorías en competencia.

Las categorías de damas, donceles y varones, estarán formadas por alrededor de veinte competidores de los que sólo seis clasificarán para enfrentar la final y alcanzar un lugar en el podio olímpico.

En cuanto al sorteo que se realizará a continuación, éste busca distribuir a cada patinador en un bloque horario que le permita hacer uso de la pista de patinaje y los gimnasios disponibles en la villa olímpica. Los bloques de práctica están pensados para pequeños grupos de no más de cuatro competidores, preferentemente de la misma categoría. A continuación, un miembro del Comité Olímpico presenta los bloques horario disponibles, elaborados aleatoriamente en coordinación con la ISU y donde la pista de patinaje, con sus tres horas de práctica obligatoria, ha sido la más difícil de coordinar.

Finalmente, alrededor de las 10:00 de la mañana, y tras terminar la ronda de preguntas por parte de la prensa, se procede a iniciar el sorteo para la asignación del horario de práctica. Otro miembro del Comité Olímpico se levanta a continuación, avanzando hasta ubicarse de pie junto a un gran recipiente de vidrio, donde decenas de sobres esperan perfectamente doblados y sellados con el logo de los Juegos Olímpicos.

Sin más dilaciones, el presidente de la International Skating Union (ISU), el italiano Ottavio Cinquanta comienza a llamar en inglés a cada uno de los competidores.

•

— ¡...chael Crispino!

Yuuri se hunde un poco más, sentado en medio del salón, intentando distraerse con la melodía que se filtra a través de sus audífonos. Su estómago se agita y duele, en lo que muchos considerarían una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad. Sin embargo, por sobre todo eso hay una emoción distinta, mucho más fuerte_, inexplicable_, o al menos eso es lo que Yuuri intenta decirse, tratando de consolarse de viejos temores que buscan superponerse y abrirse paso a la realidad.

—Yuuri. —la voz de su entrenadora personal le rescata a tiempo de sus desordenados pensamientos.

Y es que, al menos por ahora, es mejor no pensar. Por eso Yuuri se vuelve hacia ella sin resistencia, descartando sus audífonos al mismo tiempo que aleja sus recuerdos mientras la atenta mirada de Minako Okukawa parece evaluarle un momento antes de mirar hacia el frente, al Comité Olímpico.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta ella con ligero rastro de preocupación que oculta con rapidez, reemplazado por curiosidad mientras ambos observan la asignación de otro patinador— ¿algo que tengas que decirme?

Yuuri niega en un murmullo, enfocándose en el patinador italiano que ahora regresa tras ser asignado correctamente a los bloques de entrenamiento que la ISU ha dispuesto ordenadamente para ellos.

—Nada, sólo recordaba los nacionales japoneses y la clasificación a los Juegos.

—Bien. —Minako le dirige una última mirada antes de suspirar y volver su atención hacia el miembro del Comité Olímpico que saca uno de los últimos sobres dentro del recipiente destinado a su categoría— Presta atención. Ya casi es tu turno.

•

Las delegaciones esperan, mientras las cámaras grababan en detalle el minuto a minuto. Así, por orden aleatorio, los patinadores se levantan y avanzan para formar parte del sorteo. Algunos parecen, en definitiva, más nerviosos que otros, sacando su asignación de acuerdo a la categoría en competencia que le corresponde a cada uno. Hasta el momento ningún patinador ha salido sorteado dentro del primer bloque de entrenamiento disponible en la pista de patinaje. Es un bloque difícil, tal vez el menos deseado, ya que implica levantarse al menos una hora más temprano que el resto de los patinadores para poder calentar de forma adecuada antes de ingresar al hielo.

— ¡Yuuri Katsuki! —llama el representante del Comité Olímpico.

Yuuri suspira mientras se levanta, sintiendo los nervios y esa ansiedad típica que intenta superponerse a la calma. El representante del Comité, un hombre coreano de mediana edad, sostiene amablemente el recipiente de los donceles, ofreciéndoselo en silencio, mientras Yuuri agradece con una breve reverencia al presidente y a los miembros de la ISU. Una de sus manos ingresa al recipiente y, sin pensarlo mucho, revuelve. En este punto no está seguro de qué esperar, aunque tal vez pedir por un grupo amable no es mala idea. Parece justo, piensa Yuuri, mientras ruega por compartir el hielo y el gimnasio con patinadores discretos que le permitan concentrarse en su entrenamiento sin grandes conflictos. En cosa de segundos sacó el sobre con su asignación, abriéndolo mientras oye los múltiples _"click"_ de las cámaras fotográficas, mostrando el resultado al salón en primer lugar antes de voltearlo y verlo él mismo.

—El patinador Yuuri Katsuki, ocupará el primer bloque de entrenamiento en la pista de patinaje — dice—y el tercer bloque en el gimnasio central.

Bueno, al menos no tiene problemas en madrugar, piensa Yuuri con optimismo mientras vuelve a su lugar, junto a su entrenadora y el resto de su delegación.

El sorteo sigue su curso de forma ordenada y casi ceremoniosa. Pronto llega el turno de los primeros patinadores representantes de la federación rusa. Yuuri observa a Mira Babicheva con curiosidad cuando, tras revolver con una gran sonrisa, sale sorteada para compartir un lugar en el mismo bloque al que ha sido asignado con anterioridad. Ella definitivamente parece amable y bastante alegre si Yuuri la compara con el triste semblante de Georgi Popovich.

Sin embargo, la nota discordante llega en la forma del actual campeón del Grand Prix Junior, Yuri Plisetsky. Es curioso que ambos compartan el mismo nombre, se dice Yuuri, poniéndose los audífonos mientras sigue los enérgicos movimientos y el semblante amargo del joven patinador.

_Su contraparte rusa parece un pequeño muñequito enfadado,_ Yuuri sonríe ante ese último pensamiento, mientras sus ojos se apartan del ceño fruncido y los bruscos ademanes del quinceañero. A cambio, su mirada choca, repentina e inesperada, con los brillantes ojos azules de Víktor Nikiforov. La leyenda viviente. Yuuri contiene el aliento en seco, mientras su sonrisa cae y se borra por completo ante la mirada curiosa del varón. Está seguro de que son sólo unos segundos. Sin embargo, Víktor y él no hacen más que mirarse el uno al otro en silencio, antes de que sea el mismo pentacampeón el que aparte la mirada, tras una pequeña sonrisa divertida, al parecer repentinamente pendiente de un conjunto de palabras que, en un principio, Yuuri no puede entender.

—El patinador Yuri Plisetsky, ocupará el primer bloque de entrenamiento en la pista de patinaje — señala el miembro del Comité Olímpico imponiéndose por sobre el sonido de los flashes y los murmullos de la prensa— y el tercer bloque dentro del gimnasio central.

_No puede ser._

Yuuri baja la mirada, recién ahora encontrándole sentido a la sonrisa oculta y el brillo divertido en la mirada de Víktor Nikiforov.

_La vida y el patinaje artístico nunca han sido perfectos._

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales.**

Este es el primer capítulo editado de Make History. Me parece increíble estar en este punto y tal vez ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué hago esto y no sigo simplemente escribiendo el final? No me parece correcto. Siento que, al ser la primera historia publicada luego de siete años sin escribir, se merece ser editada para darle el final que corresponde.

La edición estará compuesta por nuevas escenas, argumentos y nuevos personajes (como Mila Babicheva a quien, por alguna razón, no tomé en consideración al inicio de esta historia).

Por otra parte, realizaré actualizaciones semalanes (tal vez incluso un poco antes), todo depende de las modificaciones que surjan en cada capítulo, sobre todo en los primeros.

Bien, eso sería todo. Deseenme suerte.

Con cariño,

**ᙢᓰᙢᘎ****.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. **

•

Yuuri comparte sus bloques de entrenamiento con una buena parte de la delegación rusa. Las dos damas, Irina Slutskaya y Mila Babicheva, y el doncel debutante en la categoría senior que, estando amurrado en los asientos que le corresponden a su delegación, le sigue pareciendo a Yuuri un tanto reacio e irascible. Yuri Plisetsky_. _Una nueva promesa del patinaje artístico. Y pensar que ambos llevan el mismo nombre, aún cuando son tan dolorosamente diferente. Con 23 años de edad, Yuuri no puede considerarse una promesa, ni siquiera un brote tardío. Su país tampoco guarda esperanzas en él. Porque, a su juicio, él es más como una porción de maleza que se niega a marchitarse o florecer.

Por otra parte, la leyenda del patinaje artístico, Víktor Nikiforov ha sido sorteado en un grupo mixto, con horarios de entrenamiento cercanos al medio día. Yuuri no le dedica más de un pensamiento, incorporándose cuando la reunión citada por la ISU y el Comité Olímpico finalmente da termino.

Ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Está a punto de ponerse en marcha junto a su entrenadora, aún con los audífonos firmemente presionados a sus oídos, cuando una fuerte sacudida y un par de brazos que suben y se enredan desde su espalda hacia su cuello, le sorprenden y casi le ahogan, seguidos de la animada risa de alguien que pronto le arranca su teléfono.

— ¡Yuuri!

El joven patinador tailandés, Phichit Chulanont, le suelta con la misma energía con la que le ha tomado por sorpresa. Yuuri siente que su mundo rota cuando su cuerpo es girado sin piedad, hasta quedar de frente a un doncel moreno de preciosos ojos oscuros y sonrisa intensa.

Hay algunas miradas a su alrededor, más por la intensidad del saludo, que por cualquier otra cosa. Yuuri las ignora con facilidad, concentrado en el joven patinador que hoy en día es la esperanza de Tailandia. No ha visto a Phichit en años, pero la calidez en la mirada del otro doncel sigue siendo la misma. Phichit está ahí, tangible y feliz, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese habido un vacío y un silencio de más de dos años en su amistad. Y Yuuri decide en ese instante que lo quiere, quiere a Phichit de vuelta, quiere que ambos continúen su amistad, aunque pensarlo sea un poco egoísta. Porque no quiere darle explicaciones. Al menos no ahora que la vibrante mirada del tailandés al fin se detiene con la certeza de tener en frente a su mejor amigo.

—Phichit-kun. —Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no está feliz de verlo.

Phichit le ha hecho tanta falta el último tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que Yuuri debería decir? ¿cómo puede retomar una amistad interrumpida, sin causar un momento incómodo?

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Y esto?

Al parecer no es necesario que haga nada, porque antes de que se dé cuenta, Phichit se adelanta y le enseña la forma correcta.

— ¿Qué es esta lista de música? —la mirada oscura y los ágiles dedos del patinador tailandés se deslizan a lo largo de su lista de reproducción sin dudar, mientras su sonrisa aumenta— ¡Me encanta esta!... ¡oh! ¿y este cantante?, ¿supiste que en twitter lo están acusando de plagio, _justo_ por este tema?

—¿Eh? —Yuuri hace a un lado sus pensamientos mientras trata de seguirle el ritmo al otro doncel, antes de parecer medianamente escandalizado por la última declaración— ¡No!

—Por eso deberías desempolvar tus cuentas en redes sociales —acusa el otro, sin piedad antes de entregarle su teléfono mirándolo por primera vez con seriedad—. Te extrañé, ¿sabes?

Yuuri baja la mirada ante el abrupto cambio de tema y decide que lo mejor es que ambos partan esta pequeña conversación con sinceridad, como siempre lo han hecho.

—También te extrañé.

—Lo sé, soy inolvidable. Pero enserio, Yuuri, ¡me dueles! No voy a preguntar que pasó, pero no vuelvas a dejarme así, sin explicaciones ¿oíste? —reclama el otro doncel, mientras tira de Yuuri repentinamente, conduciéndolos a las afueras del salón de conferencias, cuando se hace evidente que ambos se están quedando solos—. Celestino no quiso decirme ni una sola palabra. Tú no tomabas el teléfono y ni siquiera contestaste a mis correos, ¡aún cuando te mandé las fotos de la celebración del cumpleaños de todos mis hámsteres! ¡_Todos_, Yuuri! ¡Por dos años!

Yuuri se divide entre el sentimiento culpa y la tentación de risa. Phichit siempre ha sido así: intenso, dramático y un caso perdido si se trata de mantenerse al día en todas sus cuentas de redes sociales. El tailandés trató durante años de inculcarle su amor por internet, pero afortunadamente para Yuuri, nunca tuvo éxito.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento en Bangkok? —pregunta a cambio, decidiendo que ya habrá tiempo y un lugar más adecuado para explicaciones y disculpas.

Phichit parece entender el mensaje oculto en sus palabras y pronto cambia de tema a una charla apasionada sobre sus rutinas, la vida en Tailandia y la comida. En especial la comida. Las selfies en conmemoración a su reencuentro llegan a medida que van saltando de tema en tema. Yuuri es un oyente atento y un modelo aceptable, a veces demasiado tenso, sobre todo cuando se le pide posar y sonreír un poco más.

—Es enserio Yuuri, estoy teniendo problemas para mantener la dieta —insiste Phichit, mientras avanzan rumbo al hall del hotel—. No le digas a Ciao ciao, pero antes de viajar me comí tres _tod mun pla* _¿sabes lo que es eso?, aún siento la grasa girando cada vez que ejecuto mis saltos. ¡Oh! ¡Ciao ciao!

Al doblar una esquina ambos donceles se encuentran de pronto frente al entrenador italiano Celestino Cialdini, el actual entrenador de su desafortunado mejor amigo.

— ¿Tres tod mun pla? Eso explica porque no estás aterrizando tus quads, Phichit.

— ¡Ciao ciao! —interrumpe Phichit, antes de que comiencen a regañarlo—. Mira a quien me encontré, ¡Yuuri está aquí!

Yuuri tarda unos segundos en seguir el abrupto cambio de tema. Phichit aprovecha el desliz y captura el momento, riendo divertido. Sin embargo, ahora Yuuri se siente algo nervioso, después de todo frente a él se encuentra quien fuera su entrenador hasta hace dos años y a quién dejara plantado sin explicaciones, tras marcharse de la final del Grand Prix.

— ¡Ciao ciao! — saluda el italiano, animado—. Yuuri, es bueno verte otra vez, espero que estés preparado para una buena competencia.

Yuuri afirma, sonriendo, y todo rastro de inseguridad se oculta por completo cuando se hace evidente que ni su antiguo entrenador, ni su mejor amigo parecen dispuestos a cuestionar o exigir explicaciones de eventos pasados.

Tras unos minutos de conversación y una rápida puesta al día, la llegada de Minako Okukawa da fin a la charla. Celestino y Phichit se retiran, éste último con la promesa de enviarle algunas fotos a su teléfono y almorzar juntos al día siguiente, tras la primera jornada de entrenamiento.

Yuuri se une nuevamente a Minako, rumbo al área asignada a su delegación, en el mismo hotel donde actualmente se encuentran.

—Mañana tenemos entrenamiento a las ocho en la pista de patinaje y las once en el gimnasio. ¿Me estás escuchando, Yuuri?

Los ojos marrones de Yuuri se vuelven hacia su entrenadora, tratando de disimular su falta de atención y asentir ligeramente, mientras ingresan a los ascensores.

—Estoy listo, Minako-sensei. —sus palabras arrancan una sonrisa confiada de su entrenadora.

Si bien hay ciertos pensamientos que esta competencia ha traído de regreso, Yuuri se sabe listo para dar un paso y avanzar en la dirección correcta, o al menos eso espera. Ha entrenado con dureza durante meses, sólo para este momento. Aunque a veces cree que no merece lo que está viviendo, sabe que el esfuerzo ha traído frutos y que, a partir de ahora, quiere intentar demostrárselo al mundo entero.

Después de todo, él aún tiene un mensaje muy importante que entregar.

•*'¨'*•

La mañana del viernes es intensa. Tan temprano como termina el desayuno, la delegación japonesa de patinaje artístico sobre hielo emprende rumbo a sus actividades, según el horario dispuesto por la comisión de los Juegos Olímpicos. Así, a eso de las 6 de la mañana, se trasladan todos juntos gracias a una furgoneta dispuesta por la cede para esos efectos.

Las bajas temperaturas obligan a Yuuri a enfundarse en un abrigo grueso y usar su mascarilla para protegerse del aire frío y el viento. Cuando Yuuri finalmente hace su ingreso a la pista de patinaje, cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana, la pista aún está vacía. Hoy es la primera vez que compartirá el hielo con parte de la delegación rusa. Sin embargo, Yuuri rápidamente hace a un lado ese pensamiento, centrándose en calentar fuera del hielo, hasta que Minako lo considere preciso.

Su mente divaga, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Yuuri se descubre agradecido de no tener que encontrarse o compartir la pista de patinaje con Víktor Nikiforov. No es que lo odie, muy por el contrario, Víktor fue su inspiración cuando Yuuri decidió que el patinaje profesional sería su vida. Es sólo que preferiría no tener que encontrarse con él en el futuro próximo. No cree estar listo para eso.

Finalmente, la delegación rusa arriba a la pista con quince minutos de retraso. El entrenador de los rusos parece algo más que molesto. Su rostro está torcido en una mueca surcada de profundas arrugas que aparecen y desaparecen a medida que grita al patinador más joven de su delegación. Yuuri observo desde su sitio, sin prestar demasiada atención, hasta que Minako le pide terminar sus estiramientos antes de ingresar al hielo.

Antes de hacer su ingreso a la pista, Yuuri decide tomarse un momento para ir al baño. Necesita refrescarse y hacer a un lado la creciente inseguridad que viene atada a sus recuerdos. Necesita enfocarse y olvidar, al menos en lo que dure esa primera práctica. Así, Yuuri se concentra en respirar, observando su reflejo a través del espejo. Cuando siente que todo vuelve a estar en su lugar, lava sus manos dispuesto a regresar con su entrenadora e ingresar al hielo.

Sin embargo, un golpe sordo y repentino proveniente de la entrada a los baños, le detiene por completo. Allí, de pie y con mala cara, Yuuri se encuentra con la atenta mirada del doncel rubio y campeón actual del Grand Prix Junior por tercera vez consecutiva, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri aparta la mirada del doncel debutante en su categoría, pensando que el otro buscaba —al igual que él— un momento de privacidad, pero su contraparte rusa no parece muy contenta con el gesto. Yuuri puede oírle chistar, antes de que le vea cerrarle el paso a la salida y mirarle con mal disimulada impaciencia.

— ¿Quién te crees para atreverte a venir a esta competencia? —suelta el ruso en un tono bajo y agresivo— ¿quieres arruinar mi debut, otra vez?

Yuuri lo observa un momento, antes de decidir que lo mejor es abandonar al ruso y salir. No quiere problemas ni con este doncel, ni con el resto de su delegación. Bastante tiene con lidiar con sus propios problemas y prepararse para sus programas.

—Lo siento, pero...

— ¡No! ¡No seas idiota! Yo estuve ahí, imbécil. Cuando dejaste todo tirado hace dos años en el Grand Prix. ¡Te fuiste corriendo como un maldito cobarde después del fracaso de tu programa corto! ¡Manchaste MI triunfo, sólo porque compartimos el mismo jodido nombre! ¡IDIOTA!

Yuuri calla, tratando de mantenerse en control cuando las palabras del otro le toman por sorpresa. Su aparente calma parece desquiciar aún más al joven patinador.

—No vas a arruinarme de nuevo ¿oíste? ¡No vas a arruinar mi debut senior en estas Olimpiadas! ¡Abandona y deja tu jodida mierda atrás!

El tenso silencio al que le siguen esas palabras se quiebra de pronto, cuando alguien más llama a la puerta. Ambos donceles se observan con incomodidad al verse interrumpidos. Sin embargo, es Yuri Plisetsky quien finalmente gruñe y maldice mientras se aparta de la entrada.

— ¿Yuuri?

Ambos, ruso y japonés, se giran a un mismo tiempo. Después de todo comparten el mismo nombre. Pero es Yuuri quien reconoce la voz de su entrenadora. Minako Okukawa parece observar a los dos donceles con una mirada seria y atenta, casi como si los juzgara. Yuuri espera sinceramente que Minako que no haya escuchado ni una sola palabra de la discusión de hace sólo unos instantes atrás. No quiere más problemas.

—Mh. —Minako levanta una ceja al ver dos pares de ojos fijos en ella— Al parecer tenemos un _pequeño_ problema acá.

Ella sabe, piensa Yuuri, incómodo. Sin embargo, su entrenadora lejos de observar al joven patinador ruso con hostilidad, ladea su rostro sonriéndoles a ambos con una mirada que Yuuri desgraciadamente conoce bien. Ella está planeando algo y sólo espera que no sea para él.

—Tener a dos patinadores con el mismo nombre es confuso. —comienza ella como al descuido—. No sé si la delegación rusa piense lo mismo, pero no me gustaría que confundieran a mi pupilo... más si él llega a ganar el oro.

El doncel ruso gruñe ante esas palabras y Yuuri puede ver como fulmina con la mirada a su entrenadora. Esos ojos podrían matar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Minako no parece ni un poco amedrentada. Al contrario, ella les sonríe a ambos patinadores mientras continúa.

—Yuuri y Yuri, que confuso — murmura pensativa, levantando la mirada hasta que, de pronto, sus ojos se iluminan y suelta una pequeña risa— ¡Lo tengo! Tú serás Yuuri —señala a su pupilo japonés— Y tú, Yurio.

Minako parece satisfecha con su solución mientras, a unos pasos de distancia, Yuuri puede ver a su contraparte rusa con el rostro deformado en pura furia.

— ¡¿AH?! —la sorpresa e indignación en el rostro de Yuri Plisetsky resultan cómicas.

Por otra parte, las abiertas y alegres carcajadas que estallan justo detrás de Minako Okukawa revelan la sorpresiva presencia de Mila Babicheva. La joven patinadora rusa está medio inclinada, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de sostenerse el estómago mientras repite, entre aspavientos, el nuevo apodo del doncel ruso.

— _¡Y-Yurio!_

— ¡Cállate Bruja! ¡Ese no es mi nombre! —suelta el doncel, rojo de vergüenza e ira mal contenida— ¡MALDICIÓN!

Babicheva vuelve a reír, luchando por recuperarse mientras observa a su compañero más divertida que otra cosa. El nuevo sobrenombre de Yuri Plisetsky no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

— ¡Espera que se lo diga a Víktor! —se burla entre risas y, antes de que el doncel ruso pueda soltar algo, agrega de pronto— ¡Ey, _Yurio_, regresa a entrenar antes de que Yakov vuelva a enojarse contigo por quedarte dormido!

Y, como si lo hubiesen invocado, Yuuri puede oír a través del pasillo los profundos gritos del entrenador de la delegación rusa.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡VEN AQUÍ, AHORA!

El doncel ruso se hunde, rumeando en su idioma una serie de palabras a toda velocidad que, sin lugar a dudas, corresponden a testamento lleno de maldiciones. Yuuri puede verle avanzar con paso decidido, empujando a Babicheva a un lado, antes de girarse y volverse a él una vez más.

Es entonces que Yuuri aprovecha y suelta eso que había esperado decirle, antes de que Minako los interrumpiera.

— Lo siento Yuri, pero vas a tener que eliminarme antes de la final.

Y, con esas palabras, Yuuri se adelanta y abandona los baños en compañía de su entrenadora, dejando a los rusos atrás. Yuri Plisetsky puede ser explosivo y tener mal carácter, sin embargo, ahora Yuuri cree que es más un método de defensa. Una forma de vida.

Como un gatito que hiere a otros, antes de que puedan herirlo a él mismo.

•*'¨'*•

El tiempo que queda en la pista de patinaje Yuuri lo pasa ejecutando y perfeccionando su secuencia de pasos. A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, Minako Okukawa sólo lleva unos meses ejerciendo como su entrenadora. Y jamás ha pisado el hielo. Sin embargo, es una de las mejores bailarinas de Japón, reconocida como miembro honorifico de la prestigiosa Academia de Ballet Bolshoi. Minako, a cargo de enriquecer el lenguaje corporal de Yuuri con sus críticas certeras y honestas, ha cambiado en un par de meses el cuerpo del doncel, mejorando drásticamente su forma de patinar.

En más de un sentido, es gracias a su entrenadora que ha logrado clasificar a estos Juegos Olímpicos. Yuuri lo sabe y por eso se esfuerza al máximo en los minutos que le quedan, repasando una y otra vez su coreografía, tratando de hacer suyo cada movimiento, mientras busca sumergirse en emociones y sentimientos que debe transmitir aún si, tras ejecutar sus rutinas una y otra vez, no queda satisfecho. Es frustrante, pero no se detiene. No está dispuesto a rendirse. Y por eso insiste e inicia de nuevo, consciente de empujar los límites de su resistencia, para iniciar su secuencia de pasos una vez más.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se acaba demasiado pronto. El primer bloque práctico termina antes de lo que Yuuri espera. Minako Okukawa le pide dar termino a su práctica y, en menos de diez minutos, Yuuri abandona la pista rumbo a los camarines. En silencio, se ducha y cambia de ropa, haciendo los arreglos necesarios para abandonar la pista y volver a reunirse con el resto de su delegación, antes de iniciar el que será su siguiente bloque práctico en el gimnasio. Media hora después, Yuuri abandona los camarines dispuesto a reunirse con su entrenadora, quien ha decidido esperarle junto a la pista. Yuuri la distingue a un costado y avanza hacia ella, repasando distraídamente el borde de la pista hasta que su mirada se detiene en la delegación rusa y los patinadores con los que ha compartido el hielo. No están solos. Víktor Nikiforov también está allí, junto al resto de los competidores con los que comparte el siguiente bloque en rotación. El varón ruso parece sonreír y prestar atención, rodeado de sus compañeros, mientras Yuuri distingue como Mila Babicheva e Irina Slutskaya le explican algo entre risas, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones de Yuri Plisetsky.

—Yuu~_ri._

Tan distraído como estaba, Yuuri se sorprende cuando alguien más le llama. El susurro de su nombre se desliza como un pequeño y coqueto canturreo mucho más cerca de lo que espera. En respuesta, pierde el equilibrio y casi tropieza, antes de que sienta un brazo rodear y sostenerle repentinamente por las caderas, devolviéndole la estabilidad perdida.

— ¡C-Christophe! —tartamudea al reconocer la voz del patinador suizo.

El varón, quien aún le sostiene con firmeza, se acerca un poco más, estrechándolo por completo en un fuerte abrazo. Yuuri se deja hacer, sin oponer mayor resistencia, devolviéndole el gesto a su vez con una suave caricia y pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Conoce a Christophe desde hace años, ambos debutando en la categoría senior con apenas dos años de diferencia. Han compartido el hielo e incluso clasificaron juntos —en los mismos eventos— para la final del Grand Prix antes de que Yuuri abandonara todo y a todos, hace dos años.

—Te he dicho que me llames Chris, _mon cheri_— suelta el varón con voz profunda, sonriendo galante y apretando un poco más el abrazo sobre el doncel—. Es bueno verte de regreso.

Yuuri sonríe agradecido y un tanto sonrojado. Christophe Giacometti siempre había sido así con él, costumbre o no, sus saludos siempre han involucrado pequeños flirteos que tienen como único objetivo avergonzarle. Una especie de juego en el que Yuuri siempre cae.

Pronto, el silencio que les rodea le da a entender que ambos están siendo observados. Para Yuuri es sólo cosa de apartar la mirada y dar un rápido vistazo, distinguiendo tanto a la delegación rusa, como al resto de los patinadores recién llegados con la mirada fija y atenta en Christophe y en él. La vergüenza y la incomodidad suben por su rostro, poco acostumbrado a destacar fuera de la pista. No le gusta. Yuuri no quiere este tipo de atención equivocada, más cuando se considera una persona discreta. Afortunadamente, Christophe parece darse cuenta, porque pronto se aparta de su lado, no sin antes inclinarse y sorprender a Yuuri con un inesperado y cariñoso beso en su frente.

—Bienvenido —agrega el varón, cuando la mayoría de las miradas se retira, sus manos aún sosteniendo las del doncel—. Espero no te pierdas de vista esta vez, Yuuri.

—Sí. Gracias, Chris. —acepta el doncel con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Christophe, aléjate de Yuuri Katsuki.

El entrenador del varón, un hombre calvo de mirada decidida, aparece justo detrás del doncel. No parece molesto, más bien resignado, como si este encuentro y la efusividad de su patinador fuese cosa de todos los días. En respuesta, Chris levanta sus brazos, retrocediendo con aire inocente, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Yuuri, quien saluda al entrenador con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Lo siento Yuuri, éste idiota salió corriendo del gimnasio cuanto supo que le tocaba rotación aquí, contigo. —se disculpa el mayor, casi como si estuviese acostumbrado a lidiar con la extraña obsesión que tiene su patinador con el joven doncel frente a él.

Yuuri sonríe, aceptando las disculpas, notando un par de miradas que siguen pendientes el ritmo de la conversación. Sabe que necesita retirarse, antes de que esto se vuelva incómodo. Después de todo, su propia entrenadora le espera con paciencia junto a la pista. Yuuri retrocede, dispuesto a alejarse y volver junto a Minako, cuando Christophe le detiene, sosteniendo una de sus manos antes de inclinarse y murmurar deliberadamente junto a su oído.

—Recuerda que aún me debes una cita.

El sonrojo vuelve a subir por sus mejillas. Christophe se ríe y finalmente le suelta, ignorando los regaños de su entrenador.

—S-sí, como digas —Yuuri retrocede avergonzado, antes de volverse una última vez hacia el suizo—. Hablamos luego. Adiós Chris.

— _¡Au revoir!_

Yuuri se aleja de él, uniéndose a su entrenadora y ambos finalmente se retiran. Sin embargo, por mucho que trate de ignorarlo, aún recuerda la curiosidad y la atención mal disimulada de todos los presentes, tras su encuentro con Chris. Yuuri sólo espera que esto no genere rumores equivocados que puedan perjudicar sus entrenamientos.

Lo último que necesita es saberse involucrado en algún problema o, peor aún, en un escándalo mediático.

•*'¨'*•

Christophe sonríe, viendo marchar a Yuuri con satisfacción. Después de todo, cuando se enteró del sorpresivo retiro del patinador japonés —tras clasificar y participar por primera vez a una final del Grand Prix—, se sintió completamente desconcertado. Yuuri y él siempre habían tenido una buena relación, aún si no compartían muchos momentos juntos fuera de la pista. Enterarse de su huida hace dos años, había sido una triste sorpresa que jamás tuvo explicación.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba de vuelta. Y Chris al fin había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse y hablar con él. Yuuri seguía siendo el mismo, por supuesto. Avergonzado por sus palabras y el inocente coqueteo con el que Chris siempre buscaba arrebatarle uno de sus bonitos sonrojos.

El regreso de Yuuri era un motivo más para disfrutar de estas olimpiadas. Por otra parte, su otra motivación esperaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia, con sus ojos azules ahora fijos en él.

— ¡Víktor! —saluda, acercándose a su mejor amigo y rival más próximo a arrebatarle el oro olímpico**.**

— ¡Chris! —el ruso le recibe con un abrazo y una animada sonrisa surcando sus pálidos labios—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?

Christophe pone mala cara cuando ambos se apartan y tiene la oportunidad de ver al otro varón. Leyenda o no, en su opinión Víktor estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Sus palabras despreocupadas y su sonrisa alegre poniendo de manifiesto esa insensibilidad y aparente amnesia selectiva que Chris tanto había aprendido a odiar.

— ¿Y todavía tienes cara de preguntar? —reclama con voz profunda, mientras la leyenda viviente parece genuinamente sorprendido— ¿Cómo se te ocurre incitar los rumores de tu posible retiro antes de estas Olimpiadas?... ¿Sabes lo desmotivado que estuve por tu culpa? —insiste.

Desde su debut en la categoría senior, Víktor Nikiforov ha sido el único rival que Chris no ha podido derrotar. Si bien no patina únicamente por eso, para Christophe es una constante motivación observar el crecimiento y las increíbles rutinas del amado hijo de Rusia. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años y su creciente amistad, algo más fuerte ha ido creciendo en Víktor, Chris lo sabe, lo ha visto reflejado en sus ojos mucho. Una fuerza oculta que parece superponerse a su constante deseo de alcanzar el oro y sorprender al mundo. Por eso temía que este año fuera el último para el pentacampeón, aún si Chris no estaba preparado para eso.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así —amenaza, empujando uno de sus dedos repetidamente contra el hombro del otro varón— ¡Por suerte entraste en razón!... Y ahora que Yuuri también está aquí, tengo muchos más deseos de quitarte la medalla de oro.

Los ojos azules y la sonrisa de Víktor vacilan un instante ante la mención del otro patinador. _Interesante_, piensa Chris mientras se aparta ligeramente de su mejor amigo, sonriendo con astucia. Conoce demasiado bien a Víktor y sabe que, aunque el otro trate de disimular ocultando su interés para sí mismo, se ha quedado con demasiadas dudas tras el curioso intercambio que tuviera con el tímido doncel japonés. Chris sabía que ahora era sólo cuestión de esperar. Esperar a que la curiosidad de Víktor ya no dé para más.

—Mh... —_aquí viene_, piensa con una sonrisa, cuando nota que Víktor vacila—. Chris, ¿quién es ese doncel?, ¿es tan divertido hablar con él?

Su sonrisa sólo crece al ver la curiosidad mal disimulada tras esas palabras.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca compartiste un evento con él. Nunca viste competir a Yuuri Katsuki —afirma Christophe, observando divertido la creciente duda en la mirada del otro— ¿Sabes acaso cómo lo llaman?

— ¿No?

— "El patinador con el corazón de cristal más grande del mundo" —cita Chris, sin perderse la sorpresa en la mirada de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿es bueno que le llamen así? —Los ojos azules de Víktor se estrecharon apenas un instante al oírle.

Porque ambos saben lo que eso significa. Los patinadores están llenos de fuerza y vida. Sin embargo, así como pueden brillar en el hielo, también pueden romperse y desmoronarse cuando sus corazones se vuelven débiles ante la presión y los nervios. Ser considerado el patinador con el corazón de cristal más grande del mundo parece un dudoso honor, al menos eso es lo que Víktor deja entrever. Pero para Chris, quien ha visto a Yuuri en el hielo, es algo completamente diferente.

—Yo diría que es algo bueno —señala, recibiendo a cambio una mirada sorprendida—. Tal vez lo entiendas cuando lo veas competir.

Chris sonríe, observando a su mejor amigo mientras el varón permanece callado un instante antes de dirigir sus atentos ojos azules hacia el hielo.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón—suelta Víktor, pensativo—. O quizás tenga suerte y lo descubra antes de eso.

_Suerte. _

Chris sólo espera que Víktor no se lo tome demasiado enserio.

**Continuará.**

•

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Tod mun pla =_ Es un tipo de pastel de pescado con sabor a curry rojo que se pueden encontrar por todas partes en las calles de Tailandia.

•

**Notas Finales:**

Ha sido un desafío tratar de acomodar este capítulo, tenía algunos diálogos demasiado apegados a la historia original, así que me tomé mi tiempo para adaptarlos y encausarlos a la realidad de esta historia.

Por lo que me voy dando cuenta Make History parece estar adoptando un tinte mucho más maduro, lo que me gusta. Espero que la historia siga de esta manera, más aún con todos los acontecimientos por seguir.

Muchas gracias de corazón por aquellos que han recibido con alegría la reedición de esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Cariños, **ᙢᓿᙢᘎ.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, acá les dejo la actualización del tercer capítulo.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

•

Considerar el patinaje artístico como una disciplina sencilla, debido a la belleza y la fluidez tácita de sus movimientos, era un error que muchas personas —incluso otros atletas— solían cometer.

—Otra vez.

Yuuri aparta el sudor de su frente mientras suspira, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Está cansado. Luego de su primera jornada de entrenamiento, previo al inicio de la primera ronda clasificatoria de los Juegos Olímpicos, le había seguido una segunda jornada que había comenzado con aún más exigencias por parte de su entrenadora. Minako Okukawa le conoce bien y sabe perfectamente dónde presionar para obligarle a esforzarse hasta alcanzar su límite. Y Yuuri confiaba en ella, en sus métodos y su deseo consciente de alcanzar su máximo potencial antes del inicio de la competencia.

—Inténtalo otra vez, Yuuri. Tienes que clavar ese quad lutz antes de salir de la pista.

Con un último suspiro, Yuuri fija su mirada al frente mientras comienza a patinar, dándose impulso con sus cuchillas a medida que se desliza, agarrando velocidad. Puede sentir sus músculos tensarse en anticipación mientras gira de espaldas, preparándose para saltar y luego —en milésimas de segundo— se encuentra girando vertiginosamente en el aire y aterrizando un cuádruple lutz impecable. Perfecto. El octavo consecutivo de esta jornada. Yuuri había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había visto obligado a repetir el salto. Su entrenadora, por otra parte, le había dicho que hasta que le viese ejecutar el salto con firmeza, no tenía derecho a parar.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Descansa cinco minutos —concede Minako, mientras el doncel se detiene en medio de la pista y luego se acerca para prestarle atención—. Después quiero que comiences a ensayar tu programa largo. Haz la rutina completa para descubrir las partes en las que debemos trabajar mañana.

Yuuri acepta, mientras recibe la botella de agua que le extiende su entrenadora. Está cansado, pero sabe que aún puede continuar. Después de todo aún le queda la mitad del bloque de entrenamiento y, pese a que comparte la pista con las dos patinadoras de la delegación rusa y el irascible Yuri Plisetsky, no existen distracciones para él. Yuuri está enfocado, concentrado en su propio entrenamiento, en sus movimientos y su rutina, aún si hay más competidores en el hielo.

El descanso acaba y pronto Yuuri se prepara para comenzar la ejecución de su programa largo que, contra todo pronóstico y a diferencia del resto de los competidores, está diseñado para ir aumentando en dificultad. Será gradual, por supuesto, todo dependiendo de cómo vaya avanzando Yuuri en las rondas clasificatorias previas a la final. Así es como su entrenadora y él lo han planificado, todo gracias a su inédita resistencia. Un talento oculto que le ha servido durante los últimos meses para volver a ponerse al día y estar listo para esta competencia.

Yuuri se mueve, ubicándose a un costado de la pista, preparado para dar inicio a su programa libre. El silencio le rodea mientras adopta su posición de partida y luego simplemente _respira_, dejando que su cuerpo fluya a medida que la suave melodía inunda poco a poco sus sentidos. Las imágenes y los recuerdos surgen como fantasmas a medida que avanza, dejándose llevar únicamente por su memoria muscular. Porque ya es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta. Su mente divaga, trayendo promesas y sentimientos. Recuerdos de niñez que se deslizan en pequeños flashes y destellos a medida que la brisa helada le acaricia la cara. Sus memorias proyectándose en imágenes que, sin darse cuenta, Yuuri comienza a revivir una vez más.

**• Flash Back •**

Tiene diez años y es el segundo hijo doncel tras su hermana mayor, Mari. Su familia, pequeña y sencilla, es dueña del único recinto de aguas termales que queda abierto en su ciudad natal, Hasetsu.

Y Yuuri ama su hogar. Y ama aún más la dedicación de su madre y el amor de su padre por la posada. Su niñez está colmada del delicioso aroma a katsudon que su madre prepara sin falta cada cena de domingo. Su sonrisa, llena de sabor a mochi de fresas, el postre preferido de su padre. Así, nocente como era, siempre creyó que esta era, sin duda alguna, la cúspide de su felicidad.

_Que equivocado estaba, _recuerda.

La llegada del invierno y la pintoresca inauguración de la primera pista de patinaje local, el _"Ice Castle Hasetsu",_ le enseña una nueva lección y el preciado significado de la amistad. Yuuko, una joven y enérgica damita que conoce tras inscribirse en sus primeras clases de patinaje, pronto se convierte en su nueva compañera y modelo a seguir. Ella es la primera en mostrarle la gracia y la delicadeza del patinaje. También es la primera en enseñarle el valor y la alegría de autoproclamarse _"amigos para toda la vida"_. Y, finalmente, es Yuuko la primera que accidentalmente le presenta a Víktor.

—Yuuri —saluda ella, una tarde, antes de dar inicio a su práctica—. Mira... el patinador ruso, Víktor Nikiforov acaba de ganar el oro en el campeonato mundial junior con la calificación más alta de la historia. —susurra mientras su mirada repasa con emoción su revista de deportes favorita.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta Yuuri, acercándose a su amiga— ¿Vik-Víktor?

El nombre tropieza en su lengua. Extraño. Difícil de pronunciar para alguien que no ha lidiado con más extranjeros que los esporádicos visitantes que arriban a la posada durante la temporada estival.

— Víktor, Yuuri, Víktor Nikiforov. Él es la nueva promesa del patinaje artístico. —señala su amiga para luego brincar decidida desde su asiento, llevándose a Yuuri con ella— Algún día competiremos la misma pista que él ¡Ahora vamos a entrenar!

Yuuri no la entiende y tampoco tiene tiempo de ver la fotografía que enmarca el artículo. Por mucho tiempo Víktor Nikiforov fue para Yuuri una especie de ídolo sin rostro. Una estrella lejana, de un país ajeno. Virtuoso, pero inexistente. Una fuerza impulsora que los llevó a Yuuko y a él a entrenarse con todas sus fuerzas, ensayando coreografías que su amiga aprendía y copiaba del mismísimo Víktor, gracias a internet.

•

Tras la última competencia y las noticias del indiscutible triunfo de Víktor, Yuuri se encuentra repasando y aprendiendo los pasos de su programa corto. Con Yuuko a su lado, ambos repiten una y otra vez la complicada coreografía sin conseguir el delicado movimiento que su amiga insiste en llamar _"Ina Bauer"_. Cansado, Yuuri toma un respiro mientras, a su lado, Yuuko lo intenta una vez más sin mayores resultados.

—No es así. No sé qué estamos haciendo mal... —suelta frustrada, antes de que sus ojos castaños se abran de golpe y su rostro se llene con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Vamos a verlo, Yuuri! ¡Veamos cómo lo hace Víktor! ¡Ven conmigo, rápido!

Yuuko los guía en una vertiginosa carrera fuera de la pista. Ninguno tiene tiempo de tomar y colocar las guardias a sus cuchillas mientras corren hacia el único computador disponible, ubicado en la oficina administrativa del Ice Castle. Por suerte su amiga tiene acceso libre, ya que son sus padres los que administran la pista.

Mientras Yuuri espera a que el vídeo se abra y cargue, echa un rápido y nervioso vistazo a la oficina en la que ahora ambos se encuentran encerrados. Sólo espera no estar haciendo una travesura. No quiere castigos o problemas que le alejen del hielo. Por otra parte, la habitación se muestra acogedora y sencilla. El lugar de trabajo de los padres de Yuuko está colmado de fotografías, retratos y noticias de patinadores famosos. Una pasión que viene de familia.

Sin embargo, es la fotografía de un artículo deportivo en particular, lo finalmente llama la atención de Yuuri. En respuesta, él se acerca a la imagen, alejándose sólo unos pasos de Yuuko. Y su mundo se detiene. Porque ahí, frente a sus pequeños ojos inquietos, se encuentra el rostro del patinador más bonito que Yuuri jamás haya visto. Pálido, con su largo cabello platinado enmarcado en una preciosa corona de rosas azules. Seguramente sólo un par de años mayor que él mismo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa y sus ojos son inolvidables. Hay felicidad en ellos y un orgullo tácito mientras sus largos dedos sostienen lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es una medalla dorada.

— ¡Al fin! —grita su amiga, asustando a Yuuri, quien se obliga a regresar a su lago con su rostro iluminado por un vibrante sonrojo.

Con la imagen del patinador grabada a fuego en su mente, Yuuri trata de prestar atención a las palabras de Yuuko. Falla, por supuesto. Sin embargo, todo su estupor y aturdimiento es reemplazado de pronto por la sorpresa de ver al mismo joven patinador de la fotografía, ahora entrando al hielo tras ser anunciado entre el alegre estallido y los aplausos de la multitud.

_Víktor Nikiforov._

El nombre al fin tiene un rostro y un dueño. Yuuri siente que su pequeño corazón da un vuelco y aletea en su pecho, cuando ve a la promesa del patinaje artístico realizando saltos y giros, con una fluidez y una elegancia dignas de un prodigio. Es como si Víktor volara sobre el hielo. Danzando como si la helada superficie fuese una extensión más de sí mismo. Es hermoso, al punto en que todo se vuelve borroso y Yuuri siente como las lágrimas bajan y caen de su rostro.

Víktor es inolvidable. Como un sueño del que Yuuri nunca quiere despertar.

**• Fin - Flash Back •**

Pero lo hace.

Yuuri despierta trece años después, cuando su deseo se hace realidad. Porque al fin está aquí, a punto de competir y compartir el mismo hielo con la leyenda viviente.

Ha pasado por mucho para llegar a este momento. La vida de Yuuri y su carrera como patinador profesional siempre estuvieron dominadas por altos y bajos. Había tocado fondo, sí. Hace dos años había estado a punto de cumplir su sueño y compartir la misma pista con el varón. Sin embargo, las circunstancias lo empujaron a tomar otras decisiones y alejarse de la competencia antes de siquiera haber estado frente a la leyenda rusa. No había sido fácil, pero fue lo correcto.

Los recuerdos de su primera y última final del Grand Prix nublan su mente. De pronto, todo Yuuri duele y la falta de aire persiste hasta que se le corta el aliento. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encuentra saltando, girando fuera de eje y aterrizando con todo su cuerpo contra el suelo. Su cabeza es la más perjudicada, azotando el hielo con un sonido roto y estridente.

— ¡YUURI! —Minako se lanza desde el borde mismo de la pista a toda carrera, gritando y corriendo hacia él.

La patinadora de la delegación rusa, Mila Babicheva, es la primera en llegar y ayudarle a ponerse trabajosamente en pie. Yuuri intenta apartarla, decirle que no es necesario, pero sus fuerzas fallan y su cabeza grita con cada pensamiento. Es inútil, se dice, cuando siente su cuerpo tropezar al intentar dar un paso por sí mismo. Por suerte la pelirroja está ahí para ayudarle a avanzar y pronto ambos logran tomar el ritmo y deslizarse lenta y coordinadamente a la salida. Mientras tanto, el resto de la delegación rusa les observan en silencio. El golpe ha sido duro, sin lugar a dudas. Yuuri lo sabe de primera mano. Por suerte el equipo médico dispuesto por el Comité Olímpico ya se encuentra esperando por él, fuera del hielo.

—Yuuri —la preocupada voz de su entrenadora rasga su cabeza con la fuerza de mil cristales haciéndose añicos.

—Minako...sensei —Yuuri habla, tropezando con sus palabras, mientras el equipo médico trabaja en él, a un costado de la pista.

Pronto hay gasas y desinfectante limpiando su frente. Yuuri se deja hacer, evaluándose a sí mismo y al persistente dolor de cabeza que aún nubla sus pensamientos. Su mirada se mantiene enfocada y alerta. Sin embargo, las luces de la pista de patinaje parecen ser el problema. Duele demasiado mirarlas. Pronto siente el impulso de llevar una de sus manos hacia su frente, cuando siente como algo frío escurre y baja, viscoso, por todo el borde de su sien hacia su cuello.

—No te toques —advierte Minako, reteniéndole a tiempo—. Es sólo gel anestésico. Van a vendarte pronto.

— ¿Estoy sangrando? —pregunta enseguida.

—No, señor Katsuki —responde esta vez uno de los médicos, mientras Yuuri siente que su cuerpo se drena de alivio—. Sólo queremos asegurar el gel para que pueda hacer efecto. No tiene ninguna lesión a la vista. Tuvo mucha suerte.

—Gracias.

La caída no pasa a mayores. Sin embargo, Yuuri se ve forzado a concluir su práctica de forma anticipada y vuelve al hotel bajo instrucción médica de ser monitoreado atentamente durante las próximas horas por su entrenadora. Minako, por otra parte, parece haber tomado muy enserio las instrucciones del equipo médico, porque apenas Yuuri ingresa a su habitación, ella le da instrucciones estrictas de recluirse en su cama y no abandonarla a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

—Reposo absoluto ¿oíste, Yuuri? Si no me haces caso, te arrepentirás —amenaza ella, antes de darle un último vistazo desde la puerta de su habitación—. Informaré al resto de la delegación y luego iré por el almuerzo. Descansa.

Yuuri acepta porque realmente lo necesita y porque no le queda de otra. Sin embargo, nunca ha sido muy bueno con las instrucciones médicas durante sus entrenamientos. Quedarse quieto y descansar, cuando sabe que ha desperdiciado todo un día de prácticas previo al inicio de los Juegos Olímpicos, no le hace bien ni a su cuerpo su a su mente. El tiempo pasa lento. Eterno. Antes de que se cumplan dos horas de la ausencia de su entrenadora, Yuuri ya se encuentra cansado del reposo y bastante aburrido.

Buscando distraerse, Yuuri observa la puerta de su habitación por otro largo minuto, antes de decidir que necesita ir al baño. No se ha visto desde que le atendieron. Sin embargo, sólo hace falta un vistazo al espejo para darse cuenta de que es un autentico desastre. Su cabeza vendada no ayuda y la palidez casi enfermiza de su rostro, sólo empeora el panorama. Parece, a primera vista, mucho más destrozado de lo que realmente se siente.

Sus dedos curiosos repasan el vendaje con cuidado. _No duele_, piensa cuando nota como una esquina de la gasa parece deshilacharse a un costado.

—Si tiro un poco se caerá —murmura ausente, mientras sus dedos repasan las fibras ásperas y desiguales.

_Se caerá._

Antes de que pueda detenerse, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras tira y desenrolla el vendaje a toda velocidad. Yuuri no se considera impulsivo, pero la curiosidad triunfa en esta ocasión y antes de que se de cuenta ya puede ver su frente desprovista de gasas y parches. No es demasiado malo, no cuando ha tenido caídas peores. Su cabeza, sin embargo, punza y protesta cuando Yuuri presiona uno de sus dedos contra la inflamación apenas visible entre su corto flequillo. Duele, pero está sano. No hay cortes, ni moretones por ninguna parte, sólo gel que se adhiere pegajoso e incómodo a una porción de su frente y parte de su cabello. Yuuri lo lava de prisa y lo mejor que puede, sin permitirse pensar demasiado.

_Ya está_, piensa cuando se ve reflejado al espejo. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto.

Y como tiene tan buen aspecto y se siente bastante bien en realidad, Yuuri toma la arriesgada decisión de negarse a seguir confinado en su cama. Es arriesgado, porque va directamente en contra de las advertencias del equipo médico y de su entrenadora. Pero, si se le ha prohibido entrenar por el resto de la jornada, Yuuri al menos prefiere invertir su tiempo en distraer sus inquietos pensamientos y sus recuerdos, para centrarse en lo que realmente importa. Así, regresa a su cuarto y, mientras vigila la puerta, busca los guantes, el gorro y la chaqueta de su delegación. Tras cambiarse y asearse un poco, Yuuri decide que está listo para escabullirse y salir del hotel.

Abandonar las instalaciones del hotel no es fácil. Yuuri tiene que escabullirse con cuidado, agradeciendo secretamente la distancia significativa entre el hall del hotel y los comedores que, a estas horas, ya deben alojar a gran parte de las delegaciones participantes. Una vez fuera, se anima al sentir la calidez del sol y el refrescante aire de las montañas que rodean a la preciosa ciudad de Pyeongchang.

Pronto se descubre sonriendo, a medida que camina calle abajo. Pese al clima que reina actualmente en Pyeongchang, la ciudad se le hace encantadora. Hay un sol frío que se abre a media tarde y Yuuri aprovecha de recorrer gran parte del parque Olímpico, deteniéndose ante la gran cantidad de esculturas dispuestas por aquí y por allá, que emulan a los participantes en cada una de las disciplinas en competencia. Pasea por los alrededores con mirada curiosa, ante el ambiente y la gran cantidad de turistas extranjeros que parecen deleitarse, al igual que él, descubriendo los encantos de la ciudad.

Son cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Yuuri finalmente decide que es tiempo de descansar. Ha comido algo durante su recorrido mientras tomaba fotos ocasionales. Sin embargo, ahora mismo su cabeza duele un poco, por eso se detiene en una pequeña plazoleta invernal, disfrutando del clima y las personas que pasean distraídamente a su alrededor.

Yuuri respira, su cuerpo y su corazón en calma, su mente alejada de recuerdos mientras repasa las imágenes que ha tomado con su celular. Así, tan concentrado como está, no tiene tiempo ni para percatarse, ni mucho menos para prepararse frente al inesperado y repentino peso que le arroja y le derriba de espaldas sobre la banca en la que se ha sentado hace cosa de cinco minutos atrás.

—Itai!_ (¡Duele!)_

La realidad le golpea en la forma de un cachorro, un perro que Yuuri no puede ver debido a la eufórica mezcla de babas y gimoteos que humedecen su frente, mientras él intenta desesperadamente cubrir lo que queda de su rostro.

El cachorro es grande y pesado. _¡Muy grande y muy pesado!, _piensa Yuuri sin aliento. Su cabeza martillea para este punto y lo único que ahora desea es poder quitarse a su entusiasta visitante de encima.

— ¡Alto! ¡Alto, he dicho! —suelta Yuuri, juntando fuerzas y empujando el esponjoso pelaje, logrando sentarse al fin tras su segundo intento.

Retira sus lentes, ahora sucios, y vuelve su rostro hacia su inesperado visitante. _No puede ser_, piensa afligido. Su corazón cae en un latido, mientras sus ojos se detienen en el pelaje y los rizos bien definidos de un precioso caniche color marrón. Los vivaces ojos del cachorro observan a Yuuri con una devoción que lastima. No debería ser así y lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Ver a este caniche es como _verlo a él_.

Sus manos temblorosas dudan un instante, antes de acercarse y finalmente hundirse en el fino pelaje rizado, sintiéndose como un niño otra vez. Y es tan suave y tan perfecto, igual a como lo recuerda. La garganta de Yuuri se cierra y su respiración se agita cuando siente que las lágrimas llenan sus ojos, como si respondieran a un preciado anhelo.

—Vicchan. —el nombre y los recuerdos escapan de sus labios sin consentimiento.

**• Flash Back •**

Desde que Yuuri ve actuar por primera vez a Víktor Nikiforov, su devoción por el patinador ruso crece bajo la promesa de encontrarse algún día compartiendo el mismo hielo y las mismas competencias que él.

Víktor es increíble y Yuuri quiere conocerlo. Quiere tener la posibilidad de decirle frente a frente cuanto le inspira y que, gracias a él, ya no se siente solo. Porque es gracias a Víktor que Yuuri ahora tiene una amiga.

Yuuko está tan emocionada como él. Y, apenas dos días después de que Yuuri reforzara su compromiso de transformarse en patinador profesional, ella le sorprende, brincando a su lado mientras sostiene una de sus revistas favoritas. Yuuko parece emocionada, casi al límite de lo que jamás la ha visto y sólo por eso Yuuri se detiene, para que ella comparta con él lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es un nuevo descubrimiento y una nueva noticia de su patinador favorito.

— ¡Yuuri, mira! —la damita salta emocionada, poniendo la revista ante los ojos del pequeño doncel— ¡Víktor tiene un caniche!

_Caniche, _repite en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos marrones repasan la fotografía de la entrevista más reciente con el patinador. En ella, Víktor luce feliz, abrazado a un cachorro de esponjoso pelaje rizado y ojos color chocolate.

—Es linda ¿verdad? —pregunta su amiga—. Seguro Víktor debe cuidarla mucho. En la entrevista él dice que la lleva a todas sus competencias, porque no quiere que ella se sienta sola.

—Yo también la llevaría.

Sus palabras tal vez sean cortas, pero el compromiso está ahí, presente. Su corazón, en cambio, vibra con ternura ante la imagen de Víktor y su nueva compañera, secretamente complacido por la felicidad que transmiten.

_Algún día tendré a mi propio cachorro también_, decide.

•

Su oportunidad llega de forma inesperada apenas tres meses más tarde.

Tras su debut como patinador novel, Yuuri gana la primera competencia en su categoría. Es un triunfo pequeño que le corona como campeón novel en su región natal, Kyushu. Pero es un triunfo, el primero de todos y su familia lo celebra como corresponde.

Son sus padres los de la idea. Su padre, para ser más específico. Es él quien lleva a Yuuri hasta una tienda de mascotas para que elija un nuevo compañero.

Los cachorros ladran y aúllan con pequeños chillidos emocionados a su alrededor. Yuuri se pasea de un lado a otro, incapaz decidirse. La necesidad de elegir a uno y abandonar al resto le frustra y llena de una energía nerviosa. La visita es un completo fracaso. Su ansiedad le supera y es su padre quien decide que lo mejor es que Yuuri tenga tiempo para pensar y lo intenten de nuevo, al día siguiente.

La esperanza, sin embargo, llega en forma de una pequeña caja de cartón ubicada a las afueras de un antejardín cercano. Los gemidos y suaves lloriqueos son lo que llama su atención. Yuuri entra vacilante —curioso— y se acerca a la mujer que espera pacientemente junto a la caja. Ella le invita a echar un vistazo y es cuando lo hace que al fin encuentra lo que estaba buscando. Ahí, en la caja, hay sólo un cachorro. Un caniche pequeño y esponjoso, de adorables rizos marrón chocolate. Sus gemidos y lloriqueos se detienen enseguida, apenas Yuuri se encuentra con su mirada.

—Es un macho. El último que queda.

_Tan lindo_, piensa mientras sus dedos buscan la húmeda nariz que ahora le olisquea al mismo ritmo que el alegre bamboleo de su colita ansiosa. Yuuri no necesita nada más. La decisión llega a él con la misma fuerza que el burbujeante recuerdo de Víktor abrazado a su compañera.

—Lo quiero.

Este cachorro es suyo. _Para siempre_, se dice, levantando a su nuevo amigo.

_Vicchan._

**• Fin - Flash Back •**

_¡Wof, wof!_

Este cachorro es igual a su mejor amigo.

Yuuri se obliga a sonreír, tenso y tembloroso. En respuesta, el caniche frente a él bate su cola con inocente alegría. _Es precioso_, piensa, pero no es su compañero, no es Vicchan. Y esa última certeza duele. Lo extraña tanto. Desearía poder estar a su lado, regresar a Japón o incluso a sus días de niñez para disfrutar de su amigo como solía hacer antes de que el patinaje le alejara de su lado.

Su labio inferior tiembla entre sus dientes cuando Yuuri finalmente se permite enredar sus brazos alrededor del rizado pelaje marrón del recién llegado.

—Vicchan —susurra con anhelo, abrazándose al cachorro desconocido, consciente de haber pasado toda la mañana tratando de escapar inútilmente de sus recuerdos, para que estos terminen por encontrarle a él.

Hundirse y dejarse consolar durante un largo minuto resulta ser un bálsamo efectivo para aliviar su tristeza. Yuuri se siente más tranquilo y ligero. La pequeña sonrisa que se insinúa en sus labios siendo la única muestra visible de su agradecimiento. Sus dedos se enredan en los cálidos risos marrones, acariciándolos con cuidado mientras el cachorro le observa con atención tras sus bonitos ojos chocolate.

—Eres tan... espera, ¿eres un niño o una niña? —Yuuri se pregunta en voz alta mientras echa un rápido vistazo, para luego agregar—. Una chica tan linda no debería estar sola, ¿dónde está tu dueño? —continúa hablando para sí mismo.

Su nueva amiga ladra emocionada y Yuuri sonríe un poco más sincero, más libre, mientras la acaricia estirando cada uno de los rizos que enmarcan sus bonitos ojos oscuros. Son como chocolate fundido, de un intenso marrón, lustroso y brillante. Yuuri se detiene, viéndose reflejado en ellos y tan pronto como lo hace, siente el conocido tirón y la extraña certeza de que ha visto a este caniche en otra parte.

La certeza, de pronto, le golpea, corriendo fría en sus venas.

—Espera, tú eres _definitivamente_ más grande —susurra lento, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra—. No me digas que... No, no es posible —niega, intentando convencerse—. No. Aunque leí que nunca la deja... pero no. No. No puedes ser tan parecida a Vicchan.

— ¿Vicchan? —pregunta inesperadamente alguien más.

El corazón de Yuuri se detiene con un pesado latido, antes de reanudar la marcha a un ritmo acelerado. Sin saber que hacer, hunde sus dedos ansiosos entre los rizos marrones, aferrándose a ellos incapaz de levantar la mirada. No está listo para esto. De verdad no está listo para encontrarse cara a cara con Víktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri, en sus sueños de niñez, se había prometido compartir el mismo hielo que la leyenda viviente, pero encontrarlo antes ponía todos sus ideales fuera de norma. Él quería acercarse y agradecer a Víktor, sólo tras alcanzar el podio y ser reconocido como un igual por el varón. No antes. Definitivamente no ahora.

Pero la vida le había enseñado que sus deseos, muchas veces, no estaban destinados a salir de acuerdo a su voluntad. Por mucho que Yuuri rogara por ellos.

— ¡Makkachin! —las palabras del varón son relajadas y casi puede sentir la sonrisa dibujada en ellas— ¡Tan hermosa! ¡Aquí está mi chica!

El caniche ladra y bate la cola con alegría a su dueño, sin embargo, no se aleja del doncel. Víktor no parece ofendido, al contrario, él sigue se acerca unos pasos más, adulándola un minuto completo antes de volverse hacia Yuuri, quien sigue manteniendo su mirada baja, obstinado.

—Muchas gracias por encontrarla y... ¡oh! Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri se voltea parcialmente, sorprendido por oír su nombre completo de labios del pentacampeón. Los ojos azules del varón ruso se detienen en los suyos con la misma intensidad que el primer día en que sus miradas se encuentran, durante la reunión citada por el Comité Olímpico y la ISU.

—Víktor Nikiforov...

—Sólo Víktor, por favor —le interrumpe el varón, de pie a unos pasos de Yuuri con una sonrisa brillante y un guiño coqueto—. Dejemos las formalidades para el inicio de la competencia.

Yuuri no sabe qué otra cosa decir. No conoce a Víktor más allá de lo que los medios dicen de él. No conoce su personalidad, sus gustos o preferencias, entonces ¿qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Incómodo, incluso piensa en levantarse e irse. Después de todo ni siquiera se supone que deba estar ahí.

_Pero, ¿importa?, _piensa de pronto, consciente de que lo más seguro es que la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico no espere absolutamente nada de él. Pero y entonces _¿cómo...?_

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

Yuuri hace una mueca, arrepentido e incómodo ante sus propias reacciones impulsivas. Obviamente el que Víktor sepa su nombre es sólo una coincidencia o un accidente. Porque no hay nada más que, sin conocerse, pueda atraer la atención del varón ruso hacia él. Es Yuuri quien lo ha admirado, quien ha seguido su brillante trayectoria a lo largo de los años y quien debe agradecer todo lo que Víktor ha hecho por él.

—Te vi con Chris ayer en la pista, antes de la primera rotación —comenta el varón, con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas—. Y sé que compartes tus bloques de entrenamiento con Irina, Mila... y Yurio. —aquí el varón hace una pausa significativa, tratando de ocultar con un bufido lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es un pequeño ataque de risa.

_¡Alto!, entonces ¿él realmente sabe quién soy?_ Los ojos marrones del doncel parpadean confusos mientras un escalofrío le atravesaba de la cabeza a los pies. Víktor, en cambio, le observa con sus cálidos ojos azulinos brillando risueños frente a su rostro medianamente pasmado.

—No te das cuenta, Yuuri, pero llamas la atención —comenta el varón, acercándose y arrodillándose esta vez frente a él sin previo aviso.

_¿Qué hace?, _el doncel se tensa, asustado. Sin embargo, es el pentacampeón ruso quien, tras dirigirle una rápida mirada, se inclina y hunde sus propios dedos en el pelaje rizado de su mascota.

—Mi Makkachin. Tal dulce —susurra el varón con cariño—. Yuuri te encontró, ¿verdad?, ¿cuidó bien de ti?

—Mh. En realidad, ella me encontró. —comenta, vacilante.

Víktor sonríe, sin apartar la mirada de su compañera. Las palabras dulces y los suaves arrumacos continúan hasta que Makkachin parece rendirse y se gira por completo hacia él. Por supuesto que es así, Víktor es su dueño, él sabe lo que le gusta. Y Yuuri casi piensa que es una señal, una especie de invitación indirecta de parte del varón para marcharse donde sea que deba ir.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Vicchan?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Había pensado erróneamente que Víktor, distraído como estaba, había olvidado su pequeño error. Yuuri aparta la mirada. No está preparado para responder a eso, en cambio, contraataca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —sus palabras son torpes aún y hay vergüenza en ellas.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el varón no le preciona. En cambio, Víktor se levanta con fluida elegancia para luego dejarse caer descuidadamente a su lado, en la misma banca que el doncel. El suspiro dramático que escapa de sus labios contrasta con sus dedos inquietos, los mismos que ahora se hunden y estiran distraídamente el rizado y simpático rostro de Makkachin.

—Me aburrí —admite el varón en voz baja, antes de girarse de improviso hacia él con sus brillantes ojos azules luciendo indignados— ¿Sabes lo que es que te griten _toda_ la mañana?

Yuuri se inclina un poco hacia atrás, alejándose de forma inconsciente. Víktor, lejos de su personalidad coqueta, atractiva y compuesta, le sorprende con lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es un pequeño arrebato.

—Ehm... ¿no?

— ¡A eso me refiero! —suelta el varón, estirando graciosamente el rostro de su mascota, paseando su mirada entre ella y Yuuri—. Yakov siempre es malo conmigo. ¡Nunca hago lo que él quiere! ¡Nunca se conforma!

—Ah, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí! —la afirmación del varón es contundente—. No tienes idea lo duro que es. —sus ademanes pronto pasan de tranquilos a graciosos y exagerados, sus ojos brillando con un deje malicia—. Así que, se me ocurrió que Makkachin necesitaba aire fresco.

—Y entonces huiste. —concluye Yuuri.

—No. Makkachin me secuestró. —aclara el varón.

Es una excusa malísima, pero Yuuri calla, consciente de haber inventado mentiras mucho más creíbles para saltarse una práctica. Pero, de nuevo, no es nadie para criticar a Víktor, menos aun cuando él mismo ha escapado de su habitación, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Yuuri sonríe pensando en eso y en lo diferente que está resultando su primer encuentro y su primera conversación con Víktor Nikiforov. Es refrescante, hasta cierto punto, confirmar que la leyenda viviente que idealizó durante años es también un ser humano con defectos y virtudes. Yuuri decide que es una sorpresa agradable, casi tanto como hundir sus dedos en el suave pelaje rizado de Makkachin.

— ¿Y tú, que haces aquí, Yuuri?

Después del desahogo inicial, Víktor parece mucho más relajado, casi contento, diferente a como se muestra habitualmente ante los medios. Diferente a como Yuuri le ha conocido. Más real, auténtico. A cambio, el doncel toma la decisión de mostrar parte de él mismo también, aún si se avergüenza un poco en el proceso.

—Tuve que suspender mi práctica por una caída. Un quad lutz —inicia, apartando la mirada, inseguro—. Me mandaron a hacer reposo, pero no pude. Así que también escapé.

—Yuu~ri —Víktor acorta la distancia entre ellos, alargando graciosamente el nombre del doncel—. Es un secuestro ¿recuerdas? Makkachin es una super agente y también te ha incluido en esta misión.

Makkachin ladra y bate su cola con inocente alegría al reconocer su nombre entre todas las palabras del varón. Y es inútil, piensa Yuuri, intentando contenerse sin éxito cuando finalmente ríe al imaginar la cantidad de misiones en las que se ha visto involucrada la preciosa caniche del pentacampeón ruso.

— ¡Ey! —Víktor ríe, empujando su hombro contra el del doncel—. Hablo enserio.

Yuuri ríe un poco más, devolviendo el gesto. Y es un alivio, piensa, que pueda estar con Víktor así. Con esta confianza tácita de los que parecen llevar conociéndose toda una vida, aún si no es cierto. Sin embargo, tal vez con el tiempo —si se permite ser optimista—, Yuuri podrá acercarse y conocer un poco más al verdadero Víktor y no tanto al que se esconde tras la máscara impecable e idealizada que los medios han creado para él.

Sólo espera que el varón piense lo mismo.

La cercana presencia de Víktor le distrae y le obliga a regresar su atención al varón. Sus rostros están a menos de un palmo de distancia cuando sus miradas se encuentran. La sonrisa aún fresca en sus labios.

—U tebya krasivyye glaza_. __(Tienes __unos ojos__ preciosos) _—suelta Víktor con voz profunda y una agradable cadencia.

A Yuuri le toma por sorpresa. No entiende nada, por supuesto. Sin embargo, hay algo en la sonrisa cómplice del varón, que despierta en él un vivo e inesperado sonrojo.

— ¿Q-qué dijiste? —pregunta a la defensiva.

Víktor no dice nada, pero se aparta un poco, lo que Yuuri agradece ya que contribuye a recuperar el control de sí mismo. Luego, tan inesperada como las palabras del varón, Makkachin se abalanza sobre él exigiendo atención y mimos. Yuuri no puede ignorarla, aunque lo intente. Así que se deja hacer, abrazándose a ella mientras hace a un lado sus pensamientos, dejando que los suaves rizos marrones cosquilleen agradables en su nariz.

•

Víktor está encantado y secretamente agradecido por su inesperado encuentro con el doncel japonés. Y todo gracias a su preciosa Makkachin.

_¡Tan lista!_, piensa mientras sus ojos azules siguen con alegría a su caniche, en un inicio siempre rehacía y tímida a los extraños, ahora desenvuelta y exigiendo mimos y arrumacos de parte del doncel. Chris tenía razón. Yuuri es increíble y, pese a que Víktor aún no ha tenido oportunidad de verlo en el hielo sabe que, sin lugar a dudas, el doncel seguirá sorprendiéndolo. Y hay tanto que quiere saber de él, ¿cuál es su motivación para patinar?, ¿desde cuándo lo hace?, ¿es también un amante de los caniches? y más importante, ¿qué sucedió durante su primera y única final en el Grand Prix?, y finalmente ¿quién es Vicchan? Las preguntas estallan en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, Víktor las detiene de momento, más concentrado en disfrutar la escena que tiene delante.

_Son tan lindos. Necesito una foto_, decide mientras toma ausente su teléfono y comienza a capturar en imágenes y pequeños vídeos las dulces y alegres interacciones entre su mascota y el doncel. A su lado, Makkachin sigue aferrado a Yuuri con confianza, dejándose acariciar mientras sus ojitos chocolate permanecen fijos y atentos a los del japonés.

_Ah, yo también quiero una selfie con Yuuri..._

— ¡Makkachin!

Víktor la llama y su compañera reacciona instintiva, reconociendo en sus brazos abiertos una conocida invitación. Así, apartándose del doncel y brincando de un salto, Víktor la atrapa en su regazo.

— ¡Te tengo, hermosa! —suelta con una sonrisa emocionada y luego se vuelve al sorprendido doncel—. Ven aquí, Yuuri. ¡Tomémonos una selfie juntos!

Yuuri no dice nada, pero Víktor puede escucharle reír antes de sentir como el doncel vuelve a apoyarse, hombro con hombro, a su costado. Ahora es su turno y, aunque cuesta un poco, al fin maniobra sosteniendo a Makkachin con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se levanta, teléfono en mano. Las primeras capturas atrapan a Yuuri aún riendo y con el sonrojo vivo en su rostro.

Víktor aprovecha y continúa con su cámara en modo ráfaga. La secuencia de imágenes varía a medida que Makkachin se mueve y va dejando húmedos besos en uno o en otro. Y Víktor lo disfruta, mucho. Jamás había tenido oportunidad de hacer algo así, concentrado como siempre había estado en las competencias, generalmente dejaba sólo los últimos días para hacer un poco de turismo o salir con Chris, antes de verse obligado a regresar a sus entrenamientos y a su vida cotidiana en Rusia.

Yuuri es refrescante, diferente. Y ahora, cinco minutos después de la alocada sesión fotográfica, ambos se encuentran analizando los resultados. Muchas de las imágenes son realmente buenas, sin embargo, hay una en particular que les ha gustado por igual a los dos.

—Esta es muy linda. —señala Yuuri, viendo como todos parecen estar sonriendo.

—Sí, es muy buena —acepta Víktor— A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad, Makkachin?

El ladrido se ve opacado por el distintivo sonido de una llamada entrante. Víktor desvía su atención de la imagen, cuando siente como Yuuri se remueve a su lado, viéndole sacar su propio teléfono móvil. La serie de palabras en la pantalla están claramente en japonés porque, aunque Víktor lo intenta en vano, no las reconoce.

—Es mi entrenadora —comenta el doncel, antes de girarse hacia él—. Yo, tengo que irme.

Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de que ha salido del hotel, reconoce Víktor. El teléfono sigue sonando, vibrando en manos del doncel sin que éste de indicios de contestar.

—Sí, bueno... yo también debería regresar. —agrega él, bajando su propio teléfono donde aún puede verse la bonita captura de los tres—. Yakov seguramente se está arrancando el pelo.

Yuuri se ríe, empujándole juguetonamente otra vez.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad —se defiende él con una sonrisa.

Así, tras una última y prolongada caricia a Makkachin, Yuuri finalmente se levanta. Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos, donde ambos se miran sin saber qué más decir o cómo se supone que deben despedirse.

—B-bien... fue bueno hablar contigo, Víktor —toma la iniciativa el doncel, tropezando con sus palabras, nervioso—. Nos vemos luego, supongo.

Víktor observa Yuuri inclinarse en una breve reverencia, tal como ha visto que dictan las costumbres en su país. Y de pronto, reacciona.

¡Esta es su oportunidad!

Antes de que el doncel se vaya, el varón ruso se levanta de un salto, haciendo a un lado a su mascota y avanzando hasta captar la atención del otro patinador. La sonrisa en su rostro no hace más que crecer frente al desconcierto de Yuuri por su repentina e inesperada cercanía. Y luego, cuando ya ha invadido flagrantemente el espacio del doncel, Víktor recorta la distancia, inclinándose y dejando dos besos, uno en cada mejilla del japonés.

_Tan suave. ¡Qué lindo!_, piensa mientras se separa y observa el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas. Frente a él, el doncel tiene un rostro avergonzado y muy, muy gracioso.

—Nos vemos pronto, Yuuri.

El doncel japonés parece reaccionar tras sus palabras y recuperarse un poco.

—J-Jā ne! _(¡Ha-hasta pronto!)_

_¡Wof, wof!_

A su lado, Makkachin se despide y ambos ven a Yuuri alejarse de la plazoleta, perdiéndose entre el gentío. Víktor baja la mirada hacia la imagen que aún se encuentra proyectada en su teléfono.

—Tsk. No le pedí el número de teléfono a Yuu~ri. —chista y luego se lamenta cómicamente en voz alta.

Con gesto y mirada ausentes, Víktor quita la configuración de modo avión a su propio teléfono, ignorando la absurda cantidad de mensajes, correos y notificaciones que colapsan su bandeja de entrada.

_Bueno, será para la próxima_, decide.

**Continuará.**

•

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Primero sólo quiero agradecer por el buen recibimiento de la historia. Es muy gratificante ver sus comentarios.

Hasta el momento este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de editar. ¡Y qué largo! Además se trata de un capítulo clave porque marca el primer acercamiento entre Víktor y Yuuri. Así que era importante reescribirlo y darle el énfasis que corresponde. Estoy feliz como quedó.

Bien, eso sería todo. Muchas gracias por todo.

Cariños, **ᙢᓿᙢᘎ.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, acá les dejo la actualización del capítulo cuatro.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

•

Regresar le toma exactamente quince minutos a paso rápido.

Yuuri entra, atravesando el hall del hotel, intentando no pensar demasiado en su repentino e inesperado encuentro con Víktor Nikiforov. Con los recuerdos de su reciente conversación aún demasiado frescos en su memoria, lo único que necesita es tiempo. Tiempo para detenerse y pensar. Para repasar y descubrir lo que esa primera y sorpresiva interacción con el varón ruso significa para él.

Sus pasos le guían a través de los pasillos y hacia el elevador con rapidez. Está vacío. Y es un alivio, piensa, agradeciendo secretamente que no haya otros atletas a su alrededor. Las escasas personas con las que se ha cruzado son sólo algunos rezagados que forman parte del staff de técnicos de las delegaciones.

No hay nadie que le reconozca abiertamente por ahí.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Yuuri Katsuki?

Su sangre se hiela cuando, al abrir las puertas del elevador en el tercer piso — piso asignado a su delegación—, Yuuri se encuentra cara a cara con su entrenadora. Minako parece todo menos amigable. Su ceño fruncido y la creciente decepción en su mirada le hacen sentir profundamente incómodo y enojado consigo mismo. Escapar de su habitación fue un error. Sin embargo, preocupar a su entrenadora es aún peor.

—Minako-sensei —Yuuri se muerde el interior de la mejilla, mientras ella suspira con gesto cansado.

—Vamos.

Sin más palabras ambos avanzan a través del corredor hacia la habitación del doncel. Cuando entran, Minako se sienta en la única silla ubicada junto al pintoresco escritorio con que cuenta la habitación. Yuuri la imita, en su cama y luego, espera.

— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? —comienza ella, con gesto grave.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Tienes una conmoción cerebral, Yuuri. —su entrenadora suspira, mientras trata de razonar con él, para que vea y entienda lo peligroso que fue escapar así, aún si Yuuri lo entiende—. Golpeaste tu cabeza contra el hielo. ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo? ¿De quién crees que sería la responsabilidad?

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes. Si lo supieras no lo habrías hecho —contradice ella de inmediato—. Dime ¿de quién sería la responsabilidad, Yuuri?

—Mía. Y después, tuya... y de la delegación japonesa. Lo siento —repite.

Minako Okukawa le mira, pareciendo satisfecha con sus palabras. La preocupación aún yace velada en su rostro. Sin embargo, parece mucho más ella misma. Más tranquila.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Yuuri. Y sé porque lo hiciste, pero por favor, no vuelvas a intentarlo otra vez —comenta, antes de agregar en un tono más ausente y distante, como si hablara para ella misma—. No sé qué le diría a Hiroko si te pasara algo...

Las manos de Yuuri se aprietan sobre sus rodillas. Las palabras de su entrenadora y el suspenso en la última frase están de más para él. Ambos saben que la familia de Yuuri es lo más importante para él. La pesadez que en un inicio se asienta en la boca de su estómago, se diluye apenas siente el peso de una mano amable sobre su hombro.

—Asunto olvidado. —Minako le palmea el hombro un par de veces más, sonriendo, como siempre—. Ya fue. Ahora quiero que descanses el resto de la tarde. Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento con tu programa largo. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sí. Gracias, Minako-sensei.

—Gracias a ti, Yuuri —rebate ella sin disimular ahora el orgullo en su mirada—. Tú eres el que nos puso aquí ¿recuerdas? Hagamos que valga la pena.

•

Con ordenes estrictas de permanecer en reposo lo que resta de la tarde. Yuuri se recuesta en su cama, poco después de aceptar el refrigerio en reemplazo del almuerzo que Minako ha traído para él. Ha pasado casi una hora desde eso y está dormitando, dejándose arrastrar por el cálido sopor del sueño cuando una notificación de entrada ilumina la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

—Mari-neesan. —suelta de inmediato, incorporándose mientras piensa en su hermana, en su familia y en la llamada que les debe para avisar que se encuentra bien, que está en Pyeongchang y que está listo para competir.

Su intención de tomar el teléfono de la mesita de noche se ve interrumpida cuando, inesperadamente, el aparato se ilumina y comienza a vibrar de nuevo, sin detenerse. La serie de notificaciones que le siguen pronto se transforma en una cadena que hace que el móvil se sacuda y convulsione, atravesando el poco espacio que le queda, antes de que Yuuri reaccione y consiga tomarlo aún vibrando furiosamente entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —la preocupación se filtra en sus palabras cuando el teléfono vuelve a iluminarse y permanece así, vibrando escandaloso, casi como si se hubiese averiado.

Con dedos nerviosos y cientos de ideas aterradoras en su cabeza, Yuuri tropieza y trata de desbloquear la pantalla fallando cinco veces y teniendo que esperar treinta dolorosos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo de nuevo. La avalancha de mensajes y entradas sigue creciendo exponencialmente aún con teléfono desbloqueado.

Son cientos. Con notificaciones de comentarios entre usuarios que Yuuri no reconoce. Todos haciendo mención o etiquetando sus cuentas en redes sociales. A la infinita seguidilla de comentarios se intercalan ahora algunos mensajes a su número personal. Yuuri los observa aparecer al azar en su bandeja de entrada, hasta que distingue el nombre de su mejor amigo y presiona sobre éste antes de que desaparezca, ahogado por el resto.

••

**Pichit Chulanont**

**últ. vez hoy a las 16:41**

_Yuuri! 16:40_

_Estás acá?! 16:40_

_YUURI DONDE ESTÁS? 16:40_

\\('o'\\) _16:40_

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**

**En línea**

_Phichit-kun! 16:42_

_Qué está pasando? 16:42_

_Mi teléfono no deja de vibrar! 16:43_

**Phichit Chulanont**

**En línea**

_OMG 16:43_

_Pero por qué me preguntas a mí?! 16:44_

_Tú eres el que 16:44_

_estuvo hoy con Nikiforov toda la mañana? 16:44_

••

_¡Qué!_

Yuuri reacciona con un pequeño sobresalto, casi dejando que el teléfono resbale de sus manos. _¿Cómo lo sabe?_, piensa preocupado. Se supone que su encuentro con Víktor, en el que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar, había sido una casualidad y un secreto que esperaba que ambos guardaran, juntos. Pero y si no había sido así. Yuuri necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, aún si eso implicaba admitir ciertas cosas.

••

**Phichit Chulanont**

**En línea**

_... 16:45_

_Yuuri? 16:45_

**Yuuri Katsuki**

**En línea**

_C-cómo te enteraste? 16:46_

••

Envía ese último mensaje, negándose a pensar, mientras intenta hacer a un lado cualquier suposición precipitada y espera. Rogando que su mejor amigo responda antes de que sus nervios y su ansiedad comiencen a luchar contra él.

Su atención vuelve rápidamente a la pantalla, tras una nueva notificación del tailandés.

••

**Phichit Chulanont**

**Activo(a) ahora**

_Oh 16:46_

_Oh, Yuuri 16:46_

_... 16:46_

_Víktor Nikiforov subió una foto de ustedes a su cuenta 16:47_

_No sé cómo, pero alguien más te reconoció 16:47_

_Tal vez un fanático 16:47_

_Y bueno... te etiquetó 16:48_

_... 16:48_

_Lo siento, Yuuri 16:49_

_... 16:49_

_ya se volvió viral 16:49_

••

Tras ese último mensaje, Phichit anexa un enlace externo que le guía directamente hacia la última publicación en la cuenta oficial de Víktor Nikiforov. Y ahí está. La ve. La fotografía que a ambos les había gustado. La misma donde aparecen sonriendo felices junto a Makkachin mientras de fondo puede verse lo que queda de la plazoleta y alguna que otra persona caminando a lo lejos.

**v-nikiforov**

Sankt Peterburg, Rossiya

❤_1.4k likes_

v-nikiforov _With makkachin 's first friend. Great moments!Fleeing of practice #first meeting #olympicpark #i_❤_poddle #wearethechampions _

_Have a great day olympics pyeongchang2018_

_View all 5846 comments_

••

**Phichit Chulanont**

**En línea**

_Yuuri... sigues ahí? 16:54_

_Estás bien? 16:55_

**Yuuri Katsuki**

**En línea**

_Lo siento Phichit-kun __16:59_

_Iré a dormir... __16:59_

_R.I.P. 16:59_

**Phichit Chulanont**

**En línea**

_Qué? 17:00_

_Pero qué, Yuuri! 17:00_

_YUURI? 17:00_

_No 17:01_

_... 17:01_

_NO TE VAYAS 17:02_

_NO TE MUERAS! 17:03_

ಥ_ಥ _17:03_

**Yuuri Katsuki**

**últ. vez hoy a las 16:59**

••

Yuuri se desconecta y pone su teléfono en modo avión. El shock inicial pronto da paso a la negación y al cansancio. Ya no quiere saber nada. No importa. La ansiedad nace y sube, deslizándose y apretándose en un vicioso nudo alrededor de su garganta. Le ahoga. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Su encuentro fortuito con Víktor Nikiforov ahora se encuentra arruinado. Expuesto al escrutinio y la opinión de la gente.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿es porque quiere burlarse de mí?_, Yuuri niega, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama mientras cubre su rostro con el dorso de sus manos. La ansiedad susurra maliciosa, obligándole a imaginar cientos de escenarios en donde Víktor Nikiforov, el amado hijo de Rusia, expone a Yuuri con el único afán de mostrarle al mundo lo que realmente es. Un admirador. Un fanático que lucha y que ahora vive su minuto de gloria al lado del patinador más famoso del mundo.

—Ugh...

El nudo se aprieta y el asco sube en oleadas nauseabundas que queman su garganta. _Basta_, se dice, porque sabe que todo lo que imagina es un error. Que es parte de su ansiedad y el miedo que siente de llamar la atención —de forma positiva o negativa— sobre él. Víktor seguramente debe tener una explicación, trata de convencerse. Él seguramente tuvo sus motivos para publicar la imagen. Debe haber una razón. Tiene que.

— ¿Yuuri?

Su entrenadora elige ese momento para entrar a la habitación. Ni siquiera llama a la puerta. Su tono urgente y preocupado resultan una clara señal de que ahora no es el único en su delegación que lo sabe. El impacto de la publicación se está filtrando rápidamente.

—Yuuri. Yuuri, mírame. —pide ella, acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado.

Cuando al fin él saca fuerzas y obedece, la mirada que su entrenadora le dirige es de pura preocupación. Seguramente ella es la única que entiende hasta cierto punto todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

—Así que ya te diste cuenta —comenta, dando inicio a la conversación girándose en su dirección, ambos aún sentados en la cama del doncel—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, que te encontraste con Víktor Nikiforov.

Su entrenadora deja las palabras ahí, en el aire. Yuuri sabe que ella espera lo que sea que él tenga que decir, aún si no tiene idea de como explicarse. De cómo comenzar frente a las mismas dudas que ahora se atropellan sin orden en su cabeza.

—Fue un accidente —intenta—. Estaba sentado y luego... Fue su mascota. Ella me encontró y no sabía de quién era. Estaba a punto de levantarme a preguntar cuando él llegó.

Yuuri guarda silencio, mordiendo repetidamente su labio inferior mientras trata de ahuyentar las diferentes teorías sobre los motivos que empujaron a Víktor Nikiforov a publicar esa imagen de ellos, juntos.

—Después, nosotros sólo... no lo sé. Conversamos —Yuuri tropieza con sus palabras, mientras trata de explicarse lo mejor posible—. Sólo se dio y... Minako-sensei, no sé qué está pasando.

Su entrenadora le mira con aire comprensivo y luego suspira, levantándose de su lado para alcanzar el teléfono móvil del doncel. Yuuri no dice nada, pero tras un rápido vistazo superficial, ella parece conforme al comprobar el cambio de ajuste en su dispositivo. El "modo avión", aún activado luego de la breve charla informativa que Yuuri tuviera unos minutos atrás con su mejor amigo.

—Bien. Entonces, dejémoslo así —continúa ella, devolviendo el teléfono a la mesita de noche—. No hay nada que hacer. No importan las razones de Nikiforov. Y, sobre todo, no importa lo que el resto diga ¿de acuerdo?

Su entrenadora hace énfasis en la última oración. Y Yuuri sabe que esas últimas palabras no están dirigidas a él, al menos no directamente. Minako Okukawa le habla a su ansiedad. A esa parte de sí mismo a la que le cuesta dominarse frente a situaciones extremas o incómodas. Y por esta vez funciona. Porque Yuuri siente como lentamente el caos comienza a decrecer. Sus pensamientos no callan por completo, pero por ahora es más que suficiente.

—Sí, lo sé. Esto no me detendrá. —dice, tanto para sí mismo como para su entrenadora.

Frente a él, Minako Okukawa sonríe a medias. Después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Mal que mal, había sido el ruso quien había subido la imagen a su cuenta oficial. Lo mejor sería que el varón lidiara con los medios o con cualquier problema que pudiese surgir, si es que lo hubiera. Ahora lo único importante era la salud mental de Yuuri, su estabilidad y su tranquilidad.

Dependían de eso para avanzar en la ronda clasificatoria y luchar por un lugar en el podio en la final.

Así, con la activa sugerencia por parte de su entrenadora de volver a descansar. Yuuri regresa a su cama, sintiéndose más calmado y decidiendo que lo mejor era alejar cualquier inquietud de su mente y entretenerse en arreglar su equipo de entrenamiento antes de dormir y así comenzar su tercera jornada, previa a la primera ronda clasificatoria en estos Juegos Olímpicos.

•*'¨'*•

**El favorito indiscutible al oro olímpico se ve envuelto en un nuevo escándalo amoroso.**

Esta tarde se ha dado a conocer a través de la cuenta oficial de la estrella del patinaje, el varón ruso Víktor Nikiforov, una imagen que le muestra en compañía de un doncel desconocido. Las especulaciones tras el estallido viral de la publicación apuntan a una nueva conquista del patinador más famoso del mundo. Recordemos que la imagen fue subida a la cuenta oficial de Nikiforov alrededor de las 16:35 hora local...

_Leer más._

**El secreto mejor guardado de toda Rusia. Un escándalo más del famoso patinador, Víktor Nikiforov.**

Un nuevo escándalo protagonizado por el patinador más famoso de todos los tiempos, Víktor Nikiforov, ha enlutado nuevamente a la madre Rusia. Esto debido a que el varón fue visto el día de ayer en compañía de un doncel extranjero. Los rumores señalan que se trataría de otro atleta, un patinador japonés...

_Leer más._

**La oscura verdad tras de la imagen de Víktor Nikiforov y el desconocido patinador japonés.**

Tras exponer a su nueva conquista, el actual campeón mundial y cinco veces campeón consecutivo del Grand Prix, no ha prestado declaraciones. Desde la Federación Rusa de Patinaje Artístico (RSU), prefirieron omitir comentarios, enviando un comunicado oficial donde desvinculan las actividades personales y la vida privada de su patinador estrella con las del doncel japonés, otro atleta de la misma disciplina. El entrenador de la delegación rusa, Yakov Feltsman...

_Leer más._

**¿Quién es Yuuri Katsuki y cuál es su relación con el ídolo del patinaje artístico, Víktor Nikiforov?**

Yuuri Katsuki. Tal vez el nombre no diga mucho en la historia del patinaje. Sin embargo, el doncel de 23 años de edad, ha practicado la disciplina profesional desde hace más de diez años. Incluso tuvo oportunidad de clasificar para la final del Grand Prix el año 2016 en Barcelona, ocasión en la que, tras la ejecución parcialmente fallida de su programa corto, se retiró de la competencia y anunció su retiro anticipado del patinaje profesional. Lo que se sabe hasta ahora...

_Leer más_

•*'¨'*•

— ¡VITYA!

El eco profundo y el malestar subyacente en los gritos de Yakov Feltsman remecen toda el ala izquierda del décimo piso del Intercontinental Resort Alpensia, hotel donde actualmente se alojaba el resto del equipo ruso.

El viejo varón avanza a pisotones a través del corredor, ignorando todas las puertas hasta llegar a la última. Yakov ni siquiera se toma la molestia de llamar. No hace falta. Indignado como está, simplemente empuja la manilla y entra con violencia a la habitación. Tras él, ignora la discreta presencia del resto de sus patinadores. Irina, Georgy y Mila le han seguido calladamente en su iracundo recorrido, a sabiendas de la tormenta que está por venir. Yuri Plisetsky, por otra parte, sólo ha sido una víctima indirecta que ha caído previo al estallido, viéndose vilmente arrastrado por Babicheva.

Ninguno de lo presentes se sorprende al encontrar a Víktor Nikiforov saliendo tranquilamente del cuarto de baño, envuelto en una toalla. Su mascota, en cambio, yace recostada tranquilamente a los pies de su cama. Ambos parecen relajados, incluso felices. Makkachin sobre todo, pues agita y menea su cola rítmicamente, recibiendo encantada a las nuevas visitas.

•

Víktor no está seguro de lo que está pasando. Sabe que aún no es hora de bajar a desayunar. Sabe que tampoco planea saltarse otro bloque de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconoce, tiene a Yakov justo aquí, frente a él. Ignorando el hecho de que es temprano y de que Víktor está casi prácticamente desnudo.

— ¿Por qué gritas tanto, Yakov? —elige preguntar, para tratar de ver en qué se ha metido.

Víktor se sienta junto a Makkachin, ladeando graciosamente su cabeza hacia un lado. El flequillo húmedo y platinado cubre parcialmente su desconcierto mientras, de un rápido vistazo, descubre al resto de sus compañeros semi ocultos tras su viejo entrenador.

— ¿Que por qué grito? —Víktor nota que el varón trata de contenerse, lo sabe por el desagradable color granate que sube desde su cuello y colorea la punta de sus orejas— ¿Me quieres decir que significa ESTO?

Yakov comienza con calma y termina gritando. Víktor no entiende que pasa, pero intuye que algo ha hecho para dirigir el enojo visceral de su entrenador hacia él, otra vez. Su suposición es medianamente confirmada cuando su entrenador lanza su propio teléfono móvil a la cama, la pantalla iluminada con la última publicación que Víktor ha hecho ayer en su cuenta personal. Frente a él, su propio rostro iluminado junto al de Yuuri, sonríen tranquilamente en compañía de Makkachin.

— ¡Ah! Ese es Yuuri Katsuki. Es un patinador japonés que... —el viejo varón se acerca, arrebatándole su teléfono con brusquedad de las manos, cortando sus palabras.

— ¡Sé que es un patinador, Vitya! Ese doncel está inscrito en la misma categoría que Yura. Lo que quiero saber es ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON ÉL?

Puede ver los esfuerzos de Yakov por tratar de contenerse, pero aun así grita con igual o más fuerza que antes. Sus palabras resuenan en advertencia antes de perderse en un pesado eco al fondo del pasillo.

—Estaba paseando a Makkachin y de pronto salió corriendo. Cuando fui a buscarla, Yuuri estaba en una banca con ella. —explica Víktor, sin poder ver el motivo de su enojo—. No es tan grave. No entiendo que tiene de malo.

Yakov le ve como si quisiese matarlo. En cambio, tras su entrenador, el resto de sus compañeros de delegación solo apartan la mirada, frunciendo el ceño o haciendo muecas que Víktor no puede entender. Irina incluso parece enojada.

—Como siempre eres egoísta, Vitya —sentencia su entrenador y Víktor ve como ahora, tras revisar nuevamente su teléfono, vuelve a lanzárselo sin mayores explicaciones—. Si no entiendes nada, entonces mira.

Víktor toma nuevamente el teléfono y descubre el sitio online de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Rusia. Sin saber qué es lo que Yakov le intenta decir, mira más abajo encontrando en brillantes letras amarillas el titular de hoy. En la portada adjunta aparece su propia publicación. El titular trata de ellos. De él y Yuuri. Ahí, en letras claras y grandes, se acusa abiertamente al doncel de hostigamiento, teniendo como única prueba la imagen y el comentario que él mismo publicara la tarde de ayer.

_¿Qué es esto?_, piensa a medida que lee. Víktor baja presuroso a través de páginas y páginas hasta llegar al artículo, descubriendo palabras como "conveniencia", "seducción", "robo de medallas" y "descarado" entre tantas otras a lo largo de la publicación. La noticia pinta a Yuuri como un trepador convenenciero y a Víktor como una víctima que ha caído ante los encantos del doncel japonés.

_¡Es mentira! _Víktor siente el enojo ardiendo en su pecho, quemando sus venas. Yuuri no es así. No es como lo pintan. Él es una buena persona, amable, atento. En la breve conversación que tuvieron el doncel jamás pidió un solo consejo. Jamás intentó aprovecharse de la situación. ¡Él es inocente y en Rusia lo hacen ver como el culpable de distraer a la leyenda viviente en su propósito por alcanzar el oro!

Víktor hace a un lado el aparato, dividido entre el escozor que siente a causa de la vorágine de emociones. La frustración y el enojo resaltan, finalmente, a causa de la absurda cantidad de mentiras inventadas en su propio país.

—Este es sólo uno. Hay cientos más circulando —suelta Yakov, antes de agregar con voz endurecida— ¿Es verdad entonces?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Víktor levanta la mirada de inmediato.

Su viejo entrenador hace un gesto amargo hacia la publicación y no necesita nada para entender lo que Yakov está insinuando.

— ¡No! ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no! —suelta, ofendido— ¡Yuuri jamás haría eso!

—La prensa y tus fanáticos dicen otra cosa, Vitya.

— ¡No me importa lo que diga la prensa! ¡O el mundo! ¡Der'mo!_ (Mierda!)_

Víktor se levanta agitado, comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación. Yuuri seguramente ya debe haberse enterado. La preocupación tropieza con sus deseos de ir a desmentir todas las calumnias y mentiras que se han formado en torno a ellos. No por él. No. Por Yuuri. Porque Víktor, quien ha tenido años para aprender a adaptarse y convivir con lo que se espera o se dice de él, sabe lo que se siente ser juzgado por el resto. Y ya no le importa. Ha aprendido a vivir con eso. _Pero Yuuri_, piensa, y es que si algo de lo que Christophe ha dicho es verdad, el doncel es conocido por tener corazón frágil, demasiado susceptible a la presión dentro de la competencia. Víktor ni siquiera quiere imaginar lo que Yuuri podría llegar a sentir ante la presión externa. Más si el mundo insiste en querer perjudicarlo y hundirlo en mentiras.

—Necesito hablar con la prensa, Yakov —suelta el varón, deteniéndose y girando abruptamente hacia su entrenador— ¡Desmentir todo! ¡Nada es verdad!

—Quédate donde estás, Vitya —le ataja el viejo, estricto—. No harás declaraciones a la prensa. Ya lo hice yo a nombre de la delegación.

Víktor exhala el aire con brusquedad, tratando de encontrar otra solución. Una salida que le permita recalcar que todo ha sido un gran malentendido. La repentina necesidad de hablar con el doncel japonés y pedir disculpas por lo que sea que esté viviendo surge de pronto, obligándole a levantarse de la cama nuevamente.

—Entonces déjame encontrar a Yuuri —pide—. Déjame disculparme con él.

— ¡IDIOTA! —el grito surge de improviso, encarnando todo el enojo y frustración de su entrenador— ¡Aún no entiendes nada, Vitya! ¡A partir de ahora no vas a ver más a ese doncel! ¡No volverás a hablar con él!

— ¡Pero Yakov!

—Ya has causado demasiados problemas —ataja el viejo mientras sus pequeños ojos azules se estrechan con desagrado—. Te saltas los entrenamientos para pasear a tu perro. Eres egoísta. Ni siquiera te importa lo que la RSU hizo para conseguir el maldito permiso para que tu mascota este aquí, contigo —enfatiza con enojo, señalando a Makkachin—. Y ahora, te paseas con un doncel... ¿Y más encima quieres ir a buscarlo? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO, VITYA?

Yakov termina gritando, perdiendo una vez más la compostura.

Decepcionado, Víktor se sienta en su cama haciendo oídos sordos al resto de los reclamos y sermones de su entrenador. Todas las buenas intenciones que tuvo en un inicio al hacer pública una imagen donde se sentía relajado y feliz, donde Makkachin parecía tan tranquila en compañía de su primer amigo, se quiebran bajo la presión y las expectativas externas. El mundo ha manchado sus recuerdos, recordándole nuevamente lo que se espera de él.

Y no por primera vez se siente traicionado. Por los medios de comunicación. Por el mundo entero. Por su entrenador, la federación rusa de patinaje y por Rusia entera.

Al parecer, para ellos, la leyenda viviente no tiene derecho a la felicidad. No tiene derecho a vivir, o tener sus propios sueños.

Cuando vuelve a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, Yakov ya se ha ido, dejando únicamente a sus compañeros de delegación. Cada uno de ellos ahora le miran con reticencia.

—Víktor, ¿de verdad ese Yuri japonés no te pidió nada?

— ¿Nada de qué, Irina? —pregunta apartando la mirarla, prefiriendo hundir sus dedos en el rizado pelaje de Makkachin, que aún permanece obediente a su lado.

—Algún consejo. No sé. Sobre sus saltos o sus giros. Tuvo una caída en su quaz lutz ayer, así que tal vez...

— ¡No! ¡Ya dije que Yuuri nunca me pediría algo así! —suelta harto de lo mismo—. Él no es así.

De pronto tiene a Mila Babicheva interponiéndose entre él y su compañera de delegación.

—Tranquilo, Víktor. Sólo era una pregunta. No te desquites con Irina. —interviene ella.

El incómodo silencio entre él y el resto de sus compañeros de delegación deja en evidencia otra cosa. Sus ojos azules vuelven y repasan a cada uno de ellos. Y no necesitan decir nada, porque Víktor lo ve, ve la desconfianza que sienten hacia Yuuri. El recelo nacido y dirigido sin fundamento hacia el doncel. En respuesta la decepción crece y Víktor se odia un poco más a sí mismo. Yuuri no merece esto. No merece que nadie haga un juicio de valor hacia él. Menos aún si no se dan el tiempo de conocerlo, de compartir una tarde con el doncel. En silencio, les da la espalda a sus compañeros, entrando nuevamente al baño, azotando con fuerza la puerta cuando cierra. Enojado.

¿Cómo una publicación podía hacerles tanto daño?

•*'¨'*•

**Yuuri Katsuki, amistad o interés tras su casual encuentro con el famoso patinador Nikiforov.**

_Análisis detallado, pinche aquí._

_Comentarios destacados._

**souldeath-slh •** hace 49 minutos

¿Realmente alguien cree en esta basura?... Nikiforov jamás se fijaría en otro patinador. A lo que me refiero es que veamos la evidencia. 1) Víktor lleva casi 20 años en el deporte y más de 10 en la categoría senior. Nunca se le ha visto involucrado con otros patinadores y digo NUNCA. 2) A él le gustan las damas. Todos sus líos amorosos han sido con mujeres muy guapas y de farándula. Todas rusas. Entonces un asiático... ¿es enserio? 3) La prensa está desviando la atención para disimular las acusaciones de dopaje de otras delegaciones. ¡Por favor! Los alemanes y los canadienses otra vez montando espectáculo a costa del único atleta digno en estos J.J.O.O.

**Noriega-adrilove •** hace 38 minutos

¿No huele a sexismo por aquí? No porque desprecies a los donceles puedes ir imponiendo lo que a Víktor le gusta. Si le van las damas o los donceles es asunto suyo. Sí, se le ha visto involucrado en muchos escándalos con mujeres, pero ¿y qué? Cada quién hace con su vida lo que quiera. Víktor perfectamente puede haber fijado su interés en un doncel.

**Sandybbshita •** hace 31 minutos

¡Concuerdo, Noriega-adrilove! Víktor puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera. La prensa amarillista debería desaparecer. ¡Que desperdicio de aire! Buscar derribar una vez más a la leyenda viviente con artimañas tan despreciables como esa.

**Zoey-namine •** hace 25 minutos

No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero saber ¿quién es Yuuri Katsuki? Ahora que lo pienso se parece a esa película... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Donde la muerte encarnaba usando el cuerpo de Brad Pitt. ¡Como sea! ¿Quién es esa belleza asiática? No me importaría estar metida en un escándalo con él.

**Sagraxoflowers •** hace 17 minutos

¿Belleza dices? He visto donceles más lindos que ese. ¡Incluso usa lentes, que asco! Ese perdedor es Yuuri Katsuki, el antiguo mejor patinador de Japón. Salió huyendo de su primer y única final en el Grand Prix ¿se imaginan? Ni siquiera pudo soportar la presión. Da pena verlo junto Víktor.

**Sandra_Guerra •** hace 17 minutos

Gente como tú no debería existir, sagraxoflowers ¡Estas tan podrida! Ese doncel que tanto desprecias fue el campeón de América y ganó el bronce en el Internationaoux de France dentro de su categoría, el año 2016. Incluso llevaba tres años consecutivos ganando el oro en el NHK Trophy antes de sufrir una lesión de tobillo en 2015. Para tu información, Yuuri Katsuki clasificó segundo para la final del Grand Prix de Barcelona en 2016. Sí, es verdad que tuvo que retirarse, pero por razones que NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS CONOCE. Fue lamentable, ¡pero ya está! Yuuri es fuerte, así que NO TE ATREVAS a despreciarlo.

**xSweetLadyx •** hace 5 minutos

No sé ustedes, pero yo sólo quiero ir y abrazar a Yuuri. Seguro no la está pasando bien. Ojalá la prensa amarillista desapareciera de la tierra. ¡A quién le importa si Víktor y él se llevan bien! Es decir, ¡por favor, gente! No han notado lo solo que Víktor se ve a veces. Sería bueno que se volvieran cercanos y bueno... si pasa algo más entre ellos ¿qué?, es su asunto. ¡Entiendan! ES SU VIDA.

**Yuzuki_Castillo •** hace 2 minutos

¡Sólo espero que todo este escándalo no afecte el delicado corazón de mi bebé!

•*'¨'*•

Luego del incidente y el caótico revuelo causado por la última publicación en la cuenta personal de Víktor, Yuuri logra dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones, teniendo una noche de descanso más o menos decente. Todo gracias a su decisión de mantener el ajuste de su teléfono en "modo avión". Así, sin llamadas, mensajes o notificaciones, Yuuri puede concentrarse en iniciar el día con sus acostumbrados estiramientos matutinos. Apenas terminé, esperará a Minako-sensei y al resto de su delegación para bajar a desayunar y luego, al fin podrá dirigirse a la pista de patinaje en el gimnasio central.

— ¿Yuuri? —Minako Okukawa entra, tras llamar suavemente a su puerta—. El resto de la delegación ya está lista, ¿bajas?

—Sí.

•

A quince minutos de la hora que da inicio a la práctica, Yuuri hace arribo al gimnasio central en compañía de su entrenadora. Está nevando en Pyeongchang y es casi seguro que escarche durante lo que resta del día. Su entrenadora es la primera en bajar del furgón que todas las mañanas les acerca a la pista de entrenamiento. Yuuri la sigue, tomando rápidamente su bolso mientras ella carga otro más pequeño, con parte de los implementos que usarán ese último día, previo al inicio de la primera fase clasificatoria.

Ambos están concentrados en sus labores, sosteniendo sus cosas, agradeciendo y despidiéndose del chofer, cuando el repentino caos de lo que parecen cientos de cámaras y periodistas, les rodea y tira de ellos con fuerza.

— ¡Yuuri Katsuki!

Las cámaras, los periodistas y los micrófonos se empujan alrededor de su cuerpo y sobre sus ojos. Es una situación caótica. Yuuri no entiende nada. Un hombre incluso logra darle un codazo en su desesperación por llamar la atención. Duele, pero lo soporta lo mejor que puede, mirando al frente en busca de un espacio que le permita avanzar hacia el gimnasio y la seguridad que representan los camarines y la pista de patinaje.

— ¡Patinador Katsuki!... ¡Patinador Yuuri Katsuki!, ¿es verdad que mantiene una relación amorosa con Víktor Nikiforov? —las palabras son dichas en un inglés algo torpe, revelando el fuerte acento de un periodista extranjero.

_¿Qué?,_ piensa, sorprendido por lo absurdas que le resultan esas palabras. ¿Así que de eso se trata? Todo este escándalo, toda la conmoción. ¿Todo el caos que le rodea se debe la publicación que Víktor subió la tarde de ayer?

— ¡Patinador Katsuki! —al no obtener respuestas algunos periodistas tiran de sus ropas.

Es ruidoso, caótico. Un desastre en el mejor de los casos.

— ¿Es cierto que se conocieron aquí en Pyeongchang?

Yuuri siente como alguien se acerca y empuja un micrófono directo en su mejilla. Otra mujer sin rostro, incluso le agarra y con sus uñas pellizca dolorosamente su antebrazo, obligándolo a girar hacia ella.

— ¿Le ha pedido algún consejo a Víktor para su presentación de mañana?

— ¿Víktor le hizo algún comentario sobre las rutinas que ejecutará? —pregunta con acidez otro periodista, casi presionando su micrófono contra la boca del doncel.

— ¿Qué se siente estar en una relación con el atleta más cotizado de los Juegos Olímpicos?

Dentro de la espiral de flashes y cámaras, Yuuri puede sentir como su entrenadora trata de hacer lo mejor que puede por mantenerse a su lado. Y de pronto, siente el frío en sus venas. Su corazón late más lento. Su ritmo cardiaco y su circulación bajan cuanto más se ve sumergido en el caos y la atención negativa de quienes hacen juicio y buscan aprovecharse de su situación, aún con mentiras. El calor es abrazador y la conmoción le ahogan rápidamente en medio de una serie de preguntas maliciosas, violentas e impertinentes.

— ¿Qué dicen sus padres sobre su aventura con la leyenda viviente?... seguramente están muy contentos de tener a su hijo emparejado con un varón de elite. —suelta cínicamente otra periodista.

Yuuri puede ver como Minako-sensei da un paso al frente dispuesta a responder ante semejante barbaridad. Sin embargo, en un arranque de fuerza, es él mismo quien la contiene.

_Suficiente_, se dice, tragando y girándose dispuesto a enfrentar las acusaciones de la prensa.

•

Yuri Plisetsky está molesto porque, al igual que ayer, ha tenido un jodido comienzo de lo que —muy seguramente— será otro gran día de mierda.

La prueba de que está en lo cierto es la absurda y asquerosa muchedumbre que bloquea su entrada al gimnasio central y a la pista de patinaje. Después de levantarse temprano, lo segundo que Yuri más odia son las multitudes, ya sea de fanáticos o periodistas, cualquiera de las dos le cabrean de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué pasa ahí? —a su lado, Mila Babicheva parece levantarse de puntillas, observando el tumulto con curiosidad.

— ¡Y a mi que putas me importa!

—Yurio no maldigas. Creo que son periodistas, pero ¿por qué? —comenta Irina, reprendiéndole adrede, de pie un poco más atrás.

— ¿Ese de ahí no es Yuuri Katsuki? —suelta Mila y Yuri puede sentir como un molesto tic aparece en su ojo izquierdo.

Jodido Yuuri japonés.

Yuri siente como el enojo vibra caliente en sus venas. Está tan, _tan_ cabreado con el maldito japonés. Sus días han sido una asquerosa miseria por su culpa. Primero el estúpido apodo con el que ahora le molestan cada cinco segundos. Luego todo el jodido problema entre él y el estúpido de Víktor. ¡Ayer Yuri incluso tuvo que tragarse una hora de sermones ininterrumpidos de Yakov, mierda!

—Seguro que es por todo el asunto ese de la publicación de Víktor. Ayer lo estaban acusando de acercarse a él por interés y un millón de otras cosas. Pobre Yuuri —se lamenta Mila en voz alta—. La verdad no creo que sea su culpa. Víktor parecía tan enojado ayer, cuando Yakov insinuó algo sobre eso.

—Tal vez ni siquiera pueda competir y tenga que retirarse otra vez. —comenta Irina con lástima.

Yuri aprieta sus puños, enojado. Sus uñas recortadas se entierran con fuerza en sus palmas. Y mierda, muy pocas veces había estado tan enojado como ahora.

—Si ese cerdo no compite, iré a echarlo yo mismo.

Sus compañeras de delegación lo miran con sorpresa y luego Mila sonríe con algo más brillando en sus radiantes ojos azules. Odia cuando hace eso. Ella trama algo. Seguro.

—Entonces vamos a sacarlo de ahí. Así puedes enojarte y hacer tu berrinche como corresponde, Yurio.

Yuri puede ver a Irina mirar hacia atrás sólo para comprobar que, a unos pasos de distancia, Yakov y Lilia se encuentran hablando con el chofer del furgón que les ha traído hasta acá. Parecen estar coordinando el horario al que vendrán a recogerles. Un poco antes que los dos días anteriores, ya que deben pasar un poco más de tiempo en el gimnasio del hote para prepararse frente a las primeras clasificatorias de mañana.

—Distraeré a Yakov y a madame Baranovskaya, también llamaré a seguridad. Ustedes vayan. —suelta Irina, alejándose hacia sus entrenadores sin decir más.

Así, sólo quedan él y Mila. Ambos se miran hasta que Yuri chista y aparta la mirada de regreso hacia el tumulto que se ilumina a ratos por los flashes de las cámaras.

— ¿Vamos, gatito?

Yuri se muerde el interior de la mejilla con rabia, dirigiendo sus rugientes ojos verdes hacia su compañera.

—Muérete, bruja. —gruñe, dando un pisotón hacia adelante y luego otro y otro más.

—Eso —lo aviva ella, siguiéndolo desde atrás—. ¡Muéstrame tus garras!

Yuri la maldice internamente, avanzando hasta que llega al inicio del tumulto. Sin más preámbulo y haciendo gala de su experiencia, comienza a abrirse paso a pujones y codazos. Los cabrones serán más altos que él, pero Yuri tiene el combustible de su enojo. Es toda la fuerza que necesita. Así, maldiciendo a voz en cuello, va abriéndose paso sin dificultades hasta el centro mismo del atolladero, encontrando al jodido japonés, pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

_Maldito debilucho_, piensa con rabia.

—Es Yuri Plisetsky, el campeón Junior del Gra...

— ¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA!

Con un cabreo fenomenal, empuja a la estúpida que ha comenzado a hablar, como si él no supiese su propio nombre. Jodidos idiotas. Sin cuidado, se detiene delante del doncel japonés, empujándolo a propósito en el proceso.

— ¡Ey, tú! —suelta con voz profunda y de mala gana, cogiendo al otro doncel por el cuello de su chaqueta, acercándolo con violencia hasta que está a un palmo de distancia—. Si quieres perder tu maldito tiempo aquí en vez de practicar, ¡mejor retírate de la competencia, IDIOTA!

Yuri puede ver con cierta satisfacción la sorpresa y el aturdimiento en el rostro del japonés. La prensa no le importa un carajo. Así, sintiéndose mucho más ligero, empuja al otro doncel a un lado, terminando de abrirse camino entre la multitud. Los maldice a todos, claro. Tapando de insultos a los periodistas en los dos idiomas que conoce.

Tras un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, puede ver a Mila siguiéndole de cerca. Yuuri Katsuki está sólo un paso detrás de ella, sostenido y arrastrado por la pelirroja desde el antebrazo.

—Camina, Yuuri —la escucha decir, mientras la ve tirar firmemente del doncel—. Irina está llamando a la seguridad del Comité Olímpico. Ya deben estar por llegar.

Mila calla y se concentra en tirar del cerdo, mientras le sigue a él. Así, en cuestión de segundos, Yuri y los otros dos se encuentran al fin dentro de las instalaciones del gimnasio central, camino a los camarines. Cuando se detienen frente al área exclusiva de donceles, Yuri chista y mira con mala cara a su compañera.

— ¿Qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí, bruja pervertida?

Frente a él, su compañera parece meditarlo un segundo hasta que sus brillantes ojos azules parpadean con malicia.

— ¿Me dejas ayudarte a cambiar de ropa? —preguntó con falsa ilusión.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —grita a todo pulmón, poniéndose en guardia enseguida, entrando a los camarines y cerrando de un portazo.

Estando a salvo en los baños, Yuri deja caer su bolso y comienza a revisar su desorden. Aún sigue cabreado, sin embargo, ahora se siente un poco más ligero. Después de todo ya ha tenido la oportunidad de sacarse el enojo con gran parte de la prensa, incluyendo el doncel japonés.

Hablando de él. Yuri siente a alguien detenerse a su lado y luego, tiene los irritantes ojos oscuros de Yuuri Katsuki sobre él. Jura que lo odia un poco más cuando la mirada ajena se posa sobre él y Yuri puede leer un sinfín de veladas emociones brillando en sus ojos.

De pronto le recuerda al estúpido de Víktor. Su malhumor vuelve a hacerse presente, subiendo un peligroso escalón.

—Gracias.

—No te atrevas —interrumpe él, de mala gana, lanzando su chaqueta con fuerza sobre el bolso—. No hice nada por ti, cerdo.

—Igual —insiste el japonés, inclinándose en una breve reverencia—. Muchas gracias por todo, Yuri.

—Lo que sea —gruñe por lo bajo, dándole la espalda de camino al cuarto de baño—. Vete. Retírate de las clasificatorias o húndete si quieres. No me importa. Ya no me hagas perder el tiempo, imbécil.

Entra al sanitario y cierra de un portazo, tratando de ignorar la pequeña sonrisa agradecida que alcanza a ver en el rostro del doncel japones. Lo jura. Odia a ese idiota.

**Continuará.**

•

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Como siempre, les doy gracias por continuar acompañándome en esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Este capítulo trajo muchos recuerdos y gratas sorpresas para mi. Por ejemplo el reencuentro con mis betareaders maaeacaeaca e IrinaRomanov, quienes se subieron de inmediato al mismo tren de regreso que yo. Gracias a ellas tienen este capítulo más pulido. Y bueno, yo a ellas ya les debo demasiado.

En fin, este capítulo ha tenido de todo un poco y ha sido realmente fascinante poder publicarlo.

_A algunas les dejé otra sorpresita por ahí, espero se den cuenta _;)_!_

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Cariños, **ᙢᓿᙢᘎ.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas Iniciales:** Bien, acá les dejo la actualización del capítulo cinco.

Además les dejo aviso que se ha creado un **grupo de facebook llamado Mimmulus ✿ Fanfics**, pueden buscarlo y unirse si así lo desean. Ahí estaré subiendo avisos de actualización y variedad de contenido relativo a YOI y mis historias.

Ahora sí, disfruten.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

•

Yuuri se sienta junto a su casillero en cuanto ve la pequeña y delgada figura de Yuri Plisetsky desaparecer tras la puerta del camarín, rumbo a la pista de patinaje. Está solo ahora. Y es precisamente estando así, en soledad, que al fin se permite un momento para drenar parte de la angustia que pasara momentos atrás.

Estaba asustado, reconoce. Porque, ¿cómo no estarlo, cuando se está rodeado de más de una decena de personas?, ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando Yuuri ve el juicio y las malas intenciones en cada uno de ellos? Tal vez la prensa creyó estar en su derecho. Sin embargo, imponerse así, obligando a Yuuri a lidiar con su ansiedad mientras se ve sometido a la atención de los medios y más de una decena de miradas ajenas. No había sido justo para él. No hubo forma de hacerlo.

_Ellos no iban a escucharme. No querían saber la verdad, _se dice mientras recuerda las preguntas mal intencionadas dirigidas hacia él. La prensa sólo había venido en busca de declaraciones subidas de tono, mentiras o reproches. Ellos sólo habían estado ahí por conveniencia. Para vender un poco más del escándalo que suponía ver a Víktor Nikiforov involucrado con otro patinador. Un doncel.

Con cuidado, Yuuri acaricia su antebrazo recordando los arañazos y pellizcos de periodistas que buscaron arrancarle alguna declaración. Fue injusto, piensa. En menos de diez minutos los medios de comunicación le habían anulado a tal punto que su propia ansiedad había surgido, casi volviéndose contra sí mismo. Sus miedos e inseguridad le habían hecho sentirse mal físicamente. Yuuri, quien se había acostumbrado a lidiar consigo mismo en las competencias, casi había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo. Por suerte Yuri Plisetsky y las damas de la delegación rusa habían aparecido justo a tiempo.

•

Gran parte de la práctica en la pista de patinaje la pasa repasando su coreografía con ayuda de Minako-sensei. Su entrenadora no había dicho nada respecto al incidente con la prensa. Al menos no de momento. Yuuri lo agradece internamente, consciente de que lo que su entrenadora pretende es que ambos olviden el asunto y se concentren en la competencia. Así, Yuuri se enfoca en su expresión corporal, realizando uno que otro salto de bajo impacto —con menos rotaciones—, para cuidar sus músculos en preparación para el inicio de la primera etapa clasificatoria.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y, diez minutos antes de dar por terminada la práctica, Yuuri se retira de vuelta a los camarines. Tiene tiempo de sobra, se dice. Su entrenadora y él lo han acordado así con el único propósito de evitar repetir el asedio de la prensa. Minako-sensei seguramente esté coordinando la llegada del furgón y el cambio de locación, de regreso al gimnasio del hotel, para seguir con su último bloque de entrenamiento. Yuuri se levanta, guardando ordenadamente su ropa. El bolso donde carga los patines, descansando a un lado del que guarda sus toallas y el resto de su equipo de entrenamiento.

La puerta del camarín se abre anunciando la llegada de Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri le dirige una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía mientras el joven doncel ruso chista y maldice en voz baja, ignorándolo —o fingiendo hacerlo— mientras arroja sus propias pertenencias desordenadamente en una banca cercana.

Pronto, Yuuri puede oír a su contraparte rusa mascullar por lo bajo, regañando mientras intenta acomodar su ropa y el resto de sus pertenencias dentro de una maleta que no parece dar abasto para el doncel. Yuuri está seguro de que el desorden de medias, zapatillas y prendas tiene algo que ver, pero prefiere callar. Poco dispuesto a tentar el delicado estado de ánimo del joven doncel. Sólo espera que su entrenadora aparezca y así abandonar las instalaciones del gimnasio central. Sin embargo, cuando algo golpea accidentalmente su pierna, Yuuri baja la mirada, encontrando un mitón de cuero negro, o lo que sería si no estuviese tan gastado. Cuando lo levanta, se da cuenta de que las costuras parecen casi desechas alrededor de la muñeca y entre los dedos. Sin duda es muy, muy viejo.

— ¡Dame eso!

Yuri Plisetsky aparece frente a él con el único propósito de arrancar el gastado mitón de entre sus dedos. Yuuri deja ir la prenda en silencio, viendo como el doncel ruso sostiene ahora ambos guantes con molestia mientras regresa junto al resto de su desorden.

— ¿Por qué sigues guardándolos? —no puede evitar que la pregunta escape de sus labios, con genuina curiosidad—. Están muy gastados.

Por un momento cree que el doncel ruso va a matarlo. Los afilados ojos verdes de Yuri Plisetsky se detienen en él, amenazantes, sin embargo —y para su sorpresa—, el otro termina por desviar la mirada con incomodidad.

—Lo sé. No estoy ciego ¿de acuerdo? —responde de mala gana—. Es sólo que aún no he tenido tiempo para ir a una maldita tienda deportiva.

Lo último lo suelta en un apresurado murmullo malhumorado. Yuuri le escucha maldecir y chistar por lo bajo, girando nuevamente hacia sus pertenencias.

Yuuri lo entiende, de hecho. Con las jornadas de entrenamiento y el riguroso horario de actividades al que se ajustaban todos los patinadores y sus entrenadores, no era extraño que no les quedara tiempo para nada. En silencio, se levanta comenzando a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias. _Estoy seguro que me los traje_, piensa a medida que mueve prenda tras prenda buscando sus mitones de repuesto. Por suerte los encuentra debajo de uno de los pantalones de entrenamiento. Yuuri los saca con cuidado, observándolos con cariño y algo de extrañeza. Sin lugar a dudas el diseño es único. Regalo de las trillizas de Yuuko, cuando se enteraron de su clasificación oficial a los Juegos Olímpicos. Según las niñas los mitones estampados en animal print estaban a la última moda entre los patinadores de categoría mundial. Yuuri, en lo personal, dudaba que algún día estuviese preparado para usarlos.

—Yuri, toma —se acerca al doncel ruso, extendiéndoselos con una sonrisa amable—. Estos están nuevos y me dijeron que son muy cómodos. Espero que no te moleste el diseño.

Los ojos verdes del doncel le observan un instante con evidente desconfianza, antes de acercarse y tomar lo que Yuuri le extiende, en silencio.

—Oh, maldición.

El joven doncel abre y revisa los mitones. Yuuri incluso cree ver un ligero temblor en sus pálidos dedos, mientras los gira y se los prueba. El diseño es, sin lugar a dudas, llamativo. De cuero negro con el dorso estampado en un llamativo patrón manchado de amarillos, marrones y negros, como la piel de un leopardo.

—S-spasibo. _(G-gracias)_

La palabra es apenas un murmullo torpe y contenido. Los ojos verdes de Yuri Plisetsky se detienen en él una milésima más de lo acostumbrado, antes de finalmente apartarlos, cubriéndolos con su largo flequillo dorado.

— ¿Estás ahí, Yuuri? El transporte acaba de llegar. Nos está esperando afuera.

Minako Okukawa le llama desde fuera del camarín. Sus palabras son calmadas, por lo que Yuuri deduce que no tendrán que enfrentar los mismos problemas de la mañana. Con eso, se permite recoger sus cosas, colgando el bolso más pesado de uno de sus hombros, mientras sostiene los patines entre sus brazos.

—De nada, Yuri. Nos vemos en el siguiente bloque.

•*'¨'*•

_Maldición._

Yuri arruga el entrecejo, sintiendo como un rastro de incomodidad sube y se agita insistente en su pecho. Los guantes que Yuuri Katsuki le entregara momentos atrás le quedan bien. Y el diseño, es definitivamente lo mejor. Son increíbles y perfectos, tanto que —en el momento en que los vio— se quedó callado, mirándolos, completamente aturdido y sin palabras.

_Maldición con el japonés_, piensa enojado mientras mete sus ropas sin orden dentro de su maleta. Así ¿cómo se supone que va a odiarlo?

Usando sus guantes nuevos, Yuri termina de arreglarse y sale del camarín para encontrar a Irina y Mila esperando, unos metros más allá, frente a las puertas que dan a la salida del gimnasio central. Con el ceño fruncido, Yuri se acerca casi oyéndolas cuchichear mientras intercambian miradas preocupadas hacia fuera del gimnasio. _¿Qué demonios?,_ se dice, aunque a él no le importa un carajo. La verdad, lo único que quiere ahora es que llegue el maldito furgón a recogerlo para llevarlo al gimnasio del hotel, donde está asignado su siguiente bloque de entrenamiento.

— ¿A qué hora se supone que llegan el idiota de Víktor, Georgi y el jodido furgón? —pregunta de mala gana cuando llega junto a ellas, dejando caer sus cosas al suelo.

Irina y Mila se giran hacia él, reconociendo su presencia, pero no le responden. En realidad, no dicen nada. Yuri gruñe y está a punto de patear a Mila, cuando es la misma pelirroja la que se adelanta y —poniendo una mano en su cabeza— le obliga a girar y ver la realidad del panorama frente a ellos.

—Ya llegaron, Yurio.

—Blyat! _(¡Mierda!)_

En efecto, el furgón que les traslada ya está allí, estacionado junto a la acera y completamente rodeado de cámaras y periodistas. La prensa nuevamente está al asecho y la verdad sea dicha, Yuri no necesita ser un genio para saber a quién están persiguiendo.

—Madame Baranovskaya ya fue a buscar a seguridad. Yakov salió hace poco, para tratar de hablar con la prensa. —comenta Irina, sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

De pronto, a lo lejos, Yuri puede ver como las puertas del furgón finalmente se abren, casi al mismo tiempo en que la desordenada marea de personas explota, cerniéndose sobre los recién llegados. Los gritos se sienten incluso desde donde está. Yuri no alcanza a distinguir las preguntas, pero tampoco es que lo necesite ¡maldición! Ve al larguirucho de Georgi abrirse paso por un costado, casi sin ser tomado en cuenta. Y, con algunos tropiezos de por medio, al fin logra entrar al gimnasio central, arrastrando su equipo a duras penas.

— ¿Y Yakov? —pregunta Irina cuando el varón llega a su lado—. Pensé que había ido para llegar a un acuerdo con la prensa

—Yakov se quedó con Víktor, allá atrás —Yuri lo ve tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras se gira hacia el lugar de donde tanto le había costado salir—. No creo que lleguen pronto. No han dejado bajar a Víktor.

—Si esto sigue así —comienza Mila, de pie junto a Yuri, frotándose el entrecejo exasperada—. No sé cómo lo soporta.

— ¿Víktor? —pregunta Irina.

—Ese maldito calvo está acostumbrado. Le encanta ser el centro de atención —interrumpe Yuri, sin importarle el regaño implícito en la mirada de sus compañeros de delegación.

—Uhm, ¿saben si el doncel japonés ya se fue? —pregunta Georgi de repente—. Víktor no ha parado de hablar de él en todo el camino...

Yuri bufa. _Claro que no, ¡ese idiota!_, piensa recordando muchas de las actitudes que detesta del varón. Víktor es un estúpido sentimental, con una mentalidad a veces demasiado infantil dentro del cuerpo de un adulto. O de lo que debería ser un adulto. Ni hablar de su responsabilidad, o de mantener sus jodidas promesas. Yuri lo odia muchísimo. Más aún cuando el resto del mundo lo pinta como un ejemplo de perfección, respeto y éxito. Para él, Víktor Nikiforov está jodido.

—A quién le importa lo que quiera ese idiota —gruñe, dando un pisotón impaciente—. ¿Por qué demonios no entra?

—Calma Yurio. Está haciendo lo mejor que puede.

Yuri arruga graciosamente el ceño, indignado, volviéndose hacia Mila con expresión fiera.

— ¡Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre, BRUJA!

•

Víktor está impaciente al tomar el transporte que se encargaría de llevarlo en compañía de Georgi, al gimnasio central para su primera rotación del día. Lo único que espera es llegar a la pista de patinaje a tiempo.

_Necesito ver a Yuuri, necesito encontrarlo,_ piensa preocupado. Con un poco de suerte, cree, podrá eludir a Yakov y dar con el doncel antes de que este tenga algún desagradable encuentro con la prensa. Víktor necesita advertirle, pedirle disculpas por su estupidez y hablar con él de todas las cosas que ahora cruzan como estrellas fugaces por su cabeza.

No quiere perjudicar a Yuuri o hacerle sentir incómodo, sabiendo que mañana da inicio la competencia. Víktor no se lo perdonaría, porque quiere ver a Yuuri en el hielo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene el deseo real de ver a alguien más en la pista. No por interés. No por ver si podrán alcanzarlo. Sino porque quiere descubrir lo que el doncel con "el corazón de cristal más grande del mundo" tiene para dar.

Víktor quiere verlo por sí mismo, sin trabas, sin la presión de los medios. Sin habladurías y mentiras que puedan estropear el programa corto del japonés. Y es que, luego de que se destapara el supuesto escándalo de su "nueva relación sentimental con el doncel", Víktor había navegado revisando algunos diarios y revistas. Yuuri y él eran portada obligada en casi todos ellos. Las mentiras que corrían por internet, usando como única base su publicación, eran una bofetada enorme a la realidad. Muchos incluso habían caído en habladurías respecto al "derecho y la valía" de Yuuri de estar junto a él. Incluso se había metido a revisar su pasado como patinador profesional, resaltando su conocida renuncia y repentino abandono de la final del Grand Prix de Barcelona en 2016.

Pocas veces había sentido tanta impotencia en su vida. Víktor sabía que, por muy inocente que fueran sus intenciones, estas dañarían a Yuuri. No sabía hasta qué punto, pero lo harían. Y estaba molesto consigo mismo y con los medios por eso. Por entrometerse en su vida, por idealizarlo, juzgarlo y elevarlo al punto de transformarlo en un intocable. Alguien demasiado perfecto para que cualquiera que no sea juzgado "digno", se le acerque.

—Necesito hablar con Yuuri.

—Víktor, recuerda lo que dijo Yakov. —comenta Georgi, sentado a su lado.

En silencio le da la razón a su compañero. Yakov era otro problema. Luego de su charla inicial, el viejo varón le había amenazado con regresar a Makkachin en un vuelo directo a Rusia, si Víktor insistía en acercarse una vez más a doncel japonés.

—Pero tú puedes ayudarme, ¿verdad, Georgi? —pregunta, volviéndose esperanzado al otro varón—. Sólo necesito distraer a Yakov y disculparme con Yuuri. Eso es todo.

—No lo sé, Vitya. Yakov parecía muy enojado, pero... uhm, ¿qué es eso? —Georgi interrumpe sus palabras, señalando hacia el frente a medida que se van acercando al gimnasio central.

_La prensa está acá,_ piensa Víktor, porque no necesita dar un segundo vistazo para darse cuenta de las cámaras y la docena de personas que esperan con impaciencia su llegada.

¿Acaso Yuuri ya había pasado por eso? Sinceramente espera que no. Porque eso significaría que no ha llegado a tiempo para explicarse y disculparse como es debido con el doncel japonés.

El furgón se detiene frente a la entrada del gimnasio central. La prensa se aglomera a su alrededor, impaciente. Y, de pronto, todo se transforma en caos a su alrededor. Cuando Georgi abre la puerta y trata de arrastrarse para salir del atolladero, comienzan las preguntas. Son cientos, cada una más maliciosa que la anterior. Víktor trata de bajarse mientras escucha los gritos de Yakov. Su entrenador también está ahí, tratando de sacarle a la prensa de encima.

Es un esfuerzo inútil, piensa Víktor, o a menos lo es por los próximos cinco minutos en los que finalmente baja del transporte, pero sin lograr avanzar ni un paso hacia el gimnasio. Atrapado como está, Víktor se dedica a escuchar las calumnias y mentiras que intentan ensuciar la reputación de Yuuri. Por experiencia, sabe que debe mantenerse callado, que defender al doncel sólo lo haría peor. Pero hay algo más fuerte e instintivo que le quema el corazón. No puede creer todas las barbaridades que los medios están diciendo sobre él, así como del doncel. Y todo por una pequeña publicación.

Como puede, Víktor se aguanta el enojo y finge sonreír —como lo ha hecho siempre— brillante y perfecto, como si estar en medio de la tormenta mediática fuera cosa de todos los días. Por fortuna, Yakov logra sacarlo del atolladero unos minutos después, ayudado del equipo de seguridad dispuesto por el Comité Olímpico. Así, a paso rápido, Víktor al fin logra ingresar al gimnasio central y reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

—La prensa te adora —suelta Mila con un bufido, a modo de bienvenida.

Víktor ignora el caluroso recibimiento, volviéndose en todas direcciones buscando a Yuuri con la mirada. No lo disimula, por supuesto, distraído como está, lo único que quiere es encontrar al doncel y disculparse por lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Yuuri? —pregunta, ignorando la presencia de Yakov justo tras él.

— ¡VITYA! —grita de pronto, logrando que todos den un respingo—. ¡Es que eres idiota!, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¡Te prohíbo acercarte de nuevo a ese doncel! ¿ME OÍSTE?

—Pero Yakov...

— ¡No! No me hagas repetirlo otra vez, te lo advierto. —amenaza su entrenador—. Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de exponer a ese doncel. Esto es TU CULPA. ¡Eres egoísta! ¡Nunca piensas en las consecuencias!

Yakov se gira, dándoles la espalda mientras se acerca a la rígida figura de Lilia Baranovskaya, probablemente para discutir la distribución de los entrenamientos durante el resto de la jornada.

—Lo siento, pero Yakov tiene razón, Víktor —suelta Mila, preocupada—. Cuando llegamos esta mañana, Yuuri tenía a toda la prensa encima, igual que tú. Estoy segura de que no se lo esperaba. Tuvimos que sacarlo y traerlo aquí.

Víktor aparta la mirada, sintiéndose nuevamente frustrado consigo mismo. Esto es su culpa, por ser abierto y sincero con su vida privada, por mostrarle al mundo sus momentos de felicidad; es su culpa por descuidado y por fiarse de las buenas intenciones de la gente. Y no por primera vez Víktor siente la soledad y el peso de ser quien es, o de sostener la imagen que el resto ha formado de él.

Víktor hace a un lado esos pensamientos. Su deseo por encontrar a Yuuri crece, aún con las sugerencias de sus compañeros y las amenazas de Yakov. No importa qué, pero necesita hablar con él. Sus ojos azules se levantan y repasan, obstinados, el pasillo que conduce a camarines.

—Él ya se fue. —las palabras de Yuri Plisetsky le disuaden esta vez, definitivas.

La decepción opaca su mirada al ser consciente de que no podrá encontrar a Yuuri al menos hasta el siguiente bloque de entrenamiento. No podrá hablar con él, aún si es lo único que quiere.

—Y tú, ¿cómo sabes eso, Yurio?

La atención de todos, incluida la suya, se vuelven hacia el patinador más joven de la delegación rusa.

—Compartimos el camarín —suelta el doncel, cruzándose de brazos, exasperado—. ¡Sólo lo sé, maldición!

Mila Babicheva sonríe a Víktor, guiñándole un ojo con la travesura brillando felizmente en su mirada. Él parece confundido un instante, antes de que la comprensión le golpee de pronto, porque al parecer no es el único que ha estado prestando atención al doncel japonés.

—Gracias, Yurio.

— ¡Que no me llamo así!

Intentará encontrar a Yuuri una vez más, durante la rotación en su segundo y último bloque de entrenamiento.

•*'¨'*•

Yuuri llega a su segundo bloque de entrenamiento sin problemas. Afortunadamente no ha vuelto a encontrarse con la prensa en su camino de regreso al hotel. Sin embargo, eso no significa que esté libre de la atención de los medios. Es por eso que Minako le insiste en entrar lo antes posible. Así, apenas el furgón se estaciona frente a su destino, ambos descienden del transporte, caminando a paso rápido hasta que atraviesan el hall del hotel.

—Yuuri, ve a dejar lo que no necesites a tu habitación —sugiere su entrenadora—. Te espero en diez minutos en el gimnasio ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, vuelvo enseguida.

Yuuri acepta, porque han llegado con tiempo de sobra. Después de todo, Minako-sensei ha sido prudente en sugerir que se retiraran antes de finalizar el primer bloque de entrenamiento. Todo para evitar cualquier encuentro indeseable con los medios.

—Y Yuuri —ella lo detiene frente a los ascensores—No pienses en lo que pasó ¿bueno? —sugiere—. No te preocupes por lo que el resto diga o piense de ti. La prensa o los fanáticos no importan ahora.

El ascensor abre sus puertas en ese momento y Yuuri entra, dejando que estas se cierren en silencio. Reconoce que hay verdad en las palabras de Minako-sensei. Que lo mejor sería hacer a un lado lo que pasó y concentrarse en la competencia. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de las miradas y preguntas maliciosas le queman por dentro. Cuando finalmente llega a su habitación, dejando el bolso con sus patines dentro del armario, la curiosidad finalmente triunfa por sobre las recomendaciones de su entrenadora. Así, impulsado por esa creciente necesidad, Yuuri se deja caer a los pies de la cama, tomando el teléfono y quitando el ajuste "modo avión", conectándose a internet. Será sólo un vistazo, se dice. Algo que le permita darse cuenta de la realidad a la que se enfrenta. Que le permita ver lo que ahora se dice de Víktor y de él.

La avalancha de notificaciones no se hace esperar. Yuuri mantiene la calma, en la medida de lo posible, consciente de que ya se ha divulgado su nombre y procedencia. Ahora todos saben que es un patinador profesional, un doncel japonés. Desplegando sus notificaciones, Yuuri ve como los comentarios aparecen y desaparecen a medida que la lista se actualiza a toda velocidad. Unos minutos después, cuando el caos finalmente se detiene, Yuuri se desplaza entre los comentarios y vínculos adjuntos, presionando una publicación al azar.

Sin embargo, nada le prepara para lo que encuentra.

••

**Clowzia • hace 22 minutos**

¡Basta! No podemos seguir dando vueltas a lo mismo. Víktor realmente tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera. ¡Respetemos su privacidad!

**Bird_Phoenix • hace 21 minutos**

¿Privacidad? Siendo un atleta y modelo famoso, Víktor no tiene derecho a eso. Ya vendió su vida al mundo. Ahora debe aguantar los juicios y corregir sus errores.

**LuciaMendez • hace 19 minutos**

¿Errores? ¿Te estás leyendo birdonfire? Publicar una foto con un compañero o un amigo NO es un crimen. Recordemos el centenar de fotos de v-Nikiforov con christophe-gc, cada una más caliente que la anterior, por cierto...

**Blue-poison • hace 17 minutos**

christophe-gc NO ES un DONCEL. La leyenda viviente debería entender que, al subir una foto así, obviamente sería malinterpretarle.

**Bird_Phoenix • hace 17 minutos**

Lo único que importa ahora es alejar a ese katsuki-yuu de v-Nikiforov. Por favor, nadie puede estar de acuerdo en que alguien tan patético esté a su lado. ¡Hablamos de un atleta de elite junto a un DON NADIE!

**Blue-poison** **• hace 15 minutos**

Eso es cierto.

**JennNic** **• hace 13 minutos**

Siento tanta vergüenza de la humanidad. ¡Prejuiciosos! v-Nikiforov tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera. Amigos o amantes, no es problema de nadie más que de ELLOS.

**Moon-darkness** **• hace 12 minutos**

Pero ¿cómo se sentirá katsuki-yuu? Es decir, ¿qué logro importante tiene él que pueda presumirle a Nikiforov? Yo en su lugar me sentiría abrumado... Es decir, sin títulos y expuesto a la opinión pública, cualquiera podría malpensar.

**Bird_Phoenix** **• hace 12 minutos**

Exacto. katsuki-yuu se acercó por conveniencia... Pero, recuerdan cuando v-Nikiforov se involucró con la modelo de Victoria Secret tasha_poly. Eran taaaan perfectos. Ellos sí hacían buena pareja. Debería volver con ella.

**Jessica'Pech • hace 10 minutos**

No puedo creer que haya gente tan superficial. katsuki-yuu tiene tanto derecho a estar a su lado como cualquiera. ¿Y si a Víktor le gusta? Entre atletas siempre hay respeto y admiración. Tal vez Víktor admira a Yuuri y viceversa.

**Booh-legasov • hace 8 minutos**

Seguro es al revés. katsuki-yuu no creo que logre pasar la primera ronda clasificatoria. Apuesto a que sale huyendo igual que en la final del Grand Prix de 2016. No cualquiera puede estar junto al amado hijo de Rusia. Como ruso sé que v-Nikiforov le debe honor a su patria y sabrá que no le conviene estar cerca de alguien que no vale la pena.

**Linaz62 • hace 5 minutos**

Espero que katsuki-yuu salga adelante y que estos envidiosos se traguen su odio.

**Booh-legasov** **• hace 3 minutos**

Ya veremos. Roguemos que no salga huyendo...

••

Yuuri aparta el teléfono, dejándolo en la mesita de noche, diciéndose que ya es suficiente. No necesita revisar más publicaciones, enlaces o noticias. No, cuando resulta evidente que todos ya se han formado un juicio propio sobre las razones que Víktor tuvo para hacer pública una imagen de ellos dos.

Su encuentro fortuito con el varón parece haber derivado en un debate sobre el _derecho_ de Yuuri a acercarse y estar junto a la leyenda viviente. Las críticas y los comentarios son duros. El juicio de muchos está sesgado, lleno de malas intenciones. _Son hirientes_, piensa Yuuri, al recordar cómo han menospreciado su carrera como patinador profesional, ignorando sus sueños y su deseo de conocer a Víktor Nikiforov en igualdad de condiciones. Yuuri no había pensado acercarse al varón ruso antes de tiempo. Su encuentro había sido fortuito, breve pero inesperadamente agradable. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho al resto del mundo para burlarse o hacer suposiciones de su repentino retiro en la final del Grand Prix de Barcelona.

Yuuri exhala un lento suspiro, negándose a sentir enojo, tristeza o cualquier rastro de ansiedad. Desearía haber podido hablar con Víktor y preguntarle porqué había hecho pública esa fotografía. Tal vez incluso hablar con el varón le hubiese servido para prepararse y enfrentar de mejor manera el juicio de la gente y los malos entendidos. Pero ya es tarde, Víktor no está aquí y tampoco puede ayudarle. Ahora todo depende de él. Así, haciendo a un lado la amargura y el ardor inicial por todo lo que acaba de leer, Yuuri se dice que debe ser fuerte. Porque ahora tiene la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo que no ha sido casualidad su clasificación a estos Juegos Olímpicos. Él va a competir mañana dando todo su potencial.

Y una vez que lo haga. Una vez que clasifique y avance a la siguiente ronda. Una vez que demuestre su valía a los medios de comunicación y al mundo entero, tal vez se acerque a Víktor Nikiforov por cuenta propia. Tal vez sea Yuuri quien, esta vez, tenga la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación con el varón y pueda agradecerle con sinceridad todo lo que ha hecho por él.

Así, consciente de su decisión y del camino a seguir, Yuuri se levanta y deja la habitación para ir donde Minako-sensei. Necesita hablar con ella, si quiere darlo todo durante la primera fase clasificatoria.

•*'¨'*•

Minako está preocupada porque, desde que se enterara de la inesperada publicación de Víktor Nikiforov, no ha dejado de revisar el caos mediático que se ha formado entre Yuuri y el varón con más títulos de patinaje de todos los tiempos. Dormir fue una tarea casi imposible, como era de esperarse. Y así, con tres horas de sueño y cientos de titulares, foros de debates y publicaciones leídas en internet, ahora tiene una muy buena idea de cual es el panorama general en el mundo. La situación no es favorable para su pupilo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ella se ha negado a decirle y sinceramente agradece la decisión de Yuuri de mantenerse alejado del caos, aislándose de internet.

Así, esperando en el gimnasio del hotel y con los diez minutos de descanso ya casi cumplidos, Minako ve como Yuuri nuevamente aparece. Su pupilo parece tranquilo en apariencia, sin embargo, Minako nota la decisión y un calor distinto en su mirada.

—Minako-sensei, no quiero seguir con los estiramientos. Necesito que me ayudes en el programa de mañana.

Yuuri no parece molesto. No. Él parece decidido y casi obstinado, en un nivel que ella nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué?, Yuuri, llegamos a un acuerdo —le dice ella, sin entender el cambio de opinión en el doncel—. Tu programa es lo suficientemente bueno para mañana. Vas a alcanzar a clasificar.

—No, Minako-sensei —interrumpe Yuuri—. No quiero alcanzar. Quiero ganar. Quiero clasificar al tope de la tabla.

—Pero, Yuuri —trata de razonar a cambio—. Forzarte a entrenar más fuerte ahora sería castigar a tus músculos antes de tiempo. Es peligroso. ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Sí. Lo siento, Minako-sensei —suelta el doncel, bajando la mirada, pero sin llegar a rendirse —. Sé que me falta mucho para pulir ese programa, pero quiero hacerlo. Por favor, déjame intentarlo antes de mañana.

Ella lo observa y a pesar de toda la decisión y la seguridad que aparenta, aún puede ver ese ligero rastro de indecisión y la ansiedad subyacente en Yuuri. Ambos saben perfectamente cual es el principal problema de su programa corto y no es algo fácil de corregir. La decisión ya está tomada.

—No estoy de acuerdo en que te castigues así —suelta ella, decidida—. Pero espero que lo estés haciendo por las razones correctas. Vámonos, hay un espacio que podemos usar, pero está en el último piso del hotel.

—Sí, muchas gracias, sensei.

_Es la decisión correcta_, se dice mientras ve a Yuuri desaparecer de vuelta a los ascensores, otra vez. Minako echa un último vistazo al gimnasio vacío, preguntándose qué pensará la delegación rusa cuando no vean a Yuuri entrenando allí. Sólo espera que no crean erradamente que su pupilo se ha dado por vencido.

•*'¨'*•

El sábado diez de febrero, Pyeongchang amanece preciosa y nevada, dividida entre la expectación y la ansiedad, consiente del inicio de una de las competencias más representativas y vistosas de los Juegos Olímpicos: el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. La prensa nacional e internacional se ha abalanzado a las calles, buscando captar el sentir de la gente frente al inicio de esta importante competencia.

Las delegaciones, por otra parte, comienzan desde temprano con sus preparativos. La primera categoría en abrir la serie clasificatoria será la de varones, en donde el favorito al podio y pentacampeón del Grand Prix, Víktor Nikiforov será quien de cierre a la competencia. Luego de un descanso para dar mantenimiento a la pista, se reiniciará la primera fase clasificatoria con la categoría de donceles. Finalmente, la primera jornada dará termino con la categoría de damas, quienes cerrarán la ronda por ese día.

La competencia está programada para dar inicio a las diez de la mañana. Sin embargo, incluso antes de las ocho, ya puede verse a algunos espectadores haciendo fila con sus boletos, ansiosos por alcanzar el mejor lugar posible que les permita disfrutar de la competencia.

Las delegaciones participantes llegan temprano, en compañía de sus patinadores. El área de preparación y los camarines, por otra parte, yacen listos y dispuestos a ser ocupados, siguiendo los requerimientos de la ISU y los organizadores que forman parte del Comité Olímpico.

Pronto la hora de inicio se cumple y los varones del primer bloque clasificatorio ingresan a la pista de patinaje a realizar su calentamiento. El público aplaude, maravillado al ver a grandes figuras del patinaje artístico internacional, todas ellas reunidas en estos Juegos Olímpicos. El resto de los varones que forman parte del segundo bloque clasificatorio espera, en tanto, agrupados alrededor de las pantallas dispuestas dentro de la zona de precalentamiento. Algunos observan la competencia, otros entrenan o se aíslan del mundo mientras esperan su turno para salir a la pista.

Así, de acuerdo al cronograma de estos Juegos Olímpicos, todos los patinadores ejecutarán un programa corto de dos minutos y medio, con distintos niveles de exigencia de acuerdo a cada categoría. El programa largo, por otra parte, se ejecutará al día siguiente y tendrá una duración de cuatro minutos para las damas y cuatro minutos y medio para donceles y varones. Posterior a eso se llevará a cabo la selección de los mejores doce exponentes de la disciplina en cada una de las tres categorías. Los seleccionados podrán avanzar a la siguiente ronda clasificatoria, a realizarse dentro de tres días más.

•

Christophe llega con media hora de anticipación al gimnasio central. Está tranquilo, incluso al punto de sentirse relajado. Junto a él, el resto de su delegación espera pacientemente a un costado de la zona de precalentamiento. Sin embargo, pese a que no se encuentra nervioso por su inminente participación en esta primera ronda clasificatoria, Chris está inquieto. Esperando. Sus ojos verdes se pasean insistentes alrededor del salón, buscando a la única persona que ha deseado ver desde que se enterara del escándalo mediático la tarde de ayer. Por fin, unos minutos después, su mirada se detiene en la esbelta figura de Yuuri Katsuki, de pie justo en medio de la delegación japonesa.

—No te atrevas, Chris.

El varón se vuelve, con sus curiosos ojos verdes hacia Josef Karpisek, su entrenador. Ni siquiera ha alcanzado a dar medio paso hacia Yuuri, cuando el mayor le detiene, tomándole firmemente por el antebrazo.

—Sólo quiero saludar a Yuuri, Josef. —explica con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿No entiendes nada, Chris? —responde a cambio su entrenador—. No es bueno que te acerques a Yuuri. Lo único que ganaras será la atención indeseada de la prensa.

—Josef, sólo quiero saber si está bien. Nada más. —Chris insiste, intentando hacer entender a su entrenador.

—Sé lo que sientes por ese doncel, Chris —insiste el varón—. Pero lo único que conseguirás es perjudicarlo más. Yuuri no necesita más atención sobre él ¿entiendes?

Chris suspira, resignado, porque entiende lo que Josef quiere decir. Si Yuuri obtiene más atención indeseada, podrían iniciarse aún más rumores en su contra que tal vez llegarían a perjudicar su desempeño en esta competencia e incluso su carrera como patinador profesional, a la larga. Su atención varía desde el doncel japonés, ubicado en un extremo de la zona de preparación, al otro donde distingue a todos los miembros de la delegación rusa.

•*'¨'*•

El segundo grupo de varones da termino a su serie clasificatoria y enseguida se hace el llamado al tercer y último grupo. Los ocho exponentes más importantes del patinaje artístico en la categoría se acercan, formando una fila frente a la puerta que da paso a la pista de patinaje. Víktor Nikiforov es último de ellos. Apenas cinco minutos después, los organizadores del evento dan paso al grupo, haciéndoles ingresar al hielo para realizar el calentamiento de rutina entre los emocionados gritos de la multitud. Los flashes y la atención de las cámaras centradas en el máximo exponente vivo del patinaje artístico a nivel mundial.

•

Víktor ha realizado su calentamiento de acuerdo a lo previsto, como es su costumbre. No hay muchos saltos, sólo un breve repaso de los puntos fuertes en su rutina, sumando uno que otro giro y está listo para la competencia. Tanto en su ingreso como en la salida del hielo, elige ignorar las cámaras y los insistentes murmullos de los reporteros que se encuentran apostados en una esquina. Por desgracia, tiene una buena idea de lo que pueden estar comentando.

—Concéntrate, Vitya. —el viejo Yakov interrumpe sus pensamientos entregándole una botella de agua y su dispensador de pañuelos, un peluche que es la réplica exacta de su linda Makkachin.

—Estoy concentrado, Ya~kov. —canturrea él, en respuesta, logrando un gruñido de su entrenador.

_Concentrado_, repite para sí mientras bebe ausente un trago de agua. Víktor prefiere callar y no decirle a Yakov que, por primera vez, ha hecho un calentamiento por pura memoria muscular. Sabe que eso enojaría y le quitaría años de vida a su viejo entrenador. No quiere decirle, porque sabe que Yakov no aprobaría el que aún no pudiese dejar de pensar en Yuuri. El doncel ha permanecido en sus pensamientos desde que le conociera, hace sólo un par de días atrás. Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro ahora yacen arruinados por su propia culpa a causa del centenar de rumores que aún circulan por internet. Y lo único que quiere Víktor, desde entonces, es tener una oportunidad para disculparse apropiadamente con el doncel japonés.

_Voy a encontrarlo_, se dice, _después de la competencia o antes. Encontraré a Yuuri y le explicaré todo. Me disculparé con él._

Víktor se encuentra haciendo estiramientos junto a las bancas que rodean la pista de patinaje, ignorando las cámaras que le enfocan de vez en cuando. De fondo puede escuchar a medias una parte de la melodía que compone el programa corto del primer varón del tercer bloque en competencia. Está ajustando sus patines, en medio de los aplausos de la multitud, cuando alguien más llega, llamando su atención tras tocar su hombro.

—Víktor —Christophe Giacometti se sienta tranquilamente junto a él.

—Chris.

El varón suizo extiende una mano, con gesto amigable, mientras Víktor la estrecha amablemente con la propia. Es habitual en ellos, una especie de tradición previa al inicio de cada competencia en la que se enfrentan. Ese apretón de manos simboliza su amistad y el hecho inequívoco de que, pese a los resultados, ambos permanecerán unidos. Sin penas ni rencores.

—No sé qué pensabas cuando hiciste público tu encuentro con Yuuri —suelta Chris de pronto, acompañando sus palabras con un apretón un poco más ajustado, acercándose a Víktor—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera recordaste todo lo que te dije.

Víktor puede ver un rastro de enojo en los ojos del suizo. Sin embargo, acepta sus palabras sin responder nada a cambio, porque acepta que se ha equivocado

—Voy a vencerte hoy, Vitya —declara su amigo, a cambio—. Y si veo que Yuuri cae en alguno de sus saltos, prepárate porque te derribaré y ocuparé el primer lugar. Te quitaré el oro y te dejaré en vergüenza frente a todos.

—Entonces, suerte y que gane el mejor —desea Víktor, dando un último apretón antes de soltar la mano de Chris.

—Suerte con tu segundo lugar —responde confiadamente el varón—, porque yo voy a ganar.

Víktor calla y le sigue con la mirada mientras Christophe regresa junto a su entrenador. Nunca antes lo había visto así, tan decidido y seguro en una competencia, aunque supone que esto debe tener mucho que ver con Yuuri Katsuki.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Vitya? —el áspero gruñido y la presencia de Yakov a su lado, aleja ese último nombre de sus pensamientos—. ¿Ahora permites que te amedrenten así?

—Chris no me está amedrentando...

—Sí lo estaba. Antes tenías más pasión —interrumpe su entrenador, mientras niega. Sus pequeños ojos azules clavándose como dagas sobre él—. Si sigues así, involucrado en problemas y sin concentrarte en tus entrenamientos o en la competencia, tu carrera como patinador profesional acabará antes de que terminen los Juegos Olímpicos.

—Lo sé, Yakov.

—No, no lo sabes —interrumpe nuevamente el mayor antes de agregar, con un gruñido, una última advertencia—. No puedes pretender estar en la cima por siempre, Vitya.

_Lo sé. _Víktor aparta la mirada, regresando a sus estiramientos, mientras el amargo peso de las últimas palabras dichas remueve viejos recuerdos.

Y es que, desde muy joven, apenas iniciada su carrera como patinador profesional, Víktor se había acostumbrado a estar en lo alto. La gracia con la que creaba e interpretaba cada uno de sus programas siempre había buscado trasmitir con cada gesto y cada mirada, historias con emociones tan intensas y opuestas como el amor, la inocencia, la sensualidad y la traición. El cosquilleo que le producía ver al público apropiarse de su interpretación, viéndola brillar en sus ojos, era lo que le impulsaba a crear rutinas, buscando siempre impresionar con cada nueva interpretación.

Sus primeros años fueron así, _magníficos_. La comunidad mundial le idolatraba tan profundamente que, antes de darse cuenta, ya había sido catalogado como leyenda viva dentro de su disciplina.

Y ahí es donde su mundo, lleno de colores y alegría, había comenzado a decaer. Muy pronto, Víktor se había visto sólo —de pie en lo más alto—, rodeado de rivales incapaces de alcanzarlo y un público acostumbrado a verle ganar. Sin emociones y sin sorpresas. Con los años, la soledad había dado paso a la monotonía y esta se había transformado al fin en resentimiento. Víktor, encerrado en sí mismo, también se había dado el tiempo de trabajar en eso, ocultando todos sus sentimientos tras un guiño coqueto y una sonrisa, resignado a ser lo que esperaban de él: un trofeo, un nombre y una leyenda.

Así, tras esperar durante años, Víktor al fin se había rendido, tomando la secreta decisión de retirarse apenas tenga en sus manos su última medalla de oro, esta vez en los Juegos Olímpicos. Con esos pensamientos, Víktor ingresa a la pista para ejecutar su programa corto. Interpretar "Stay closet o me" es más difícil que otras veces y Víktor se fuerza a fingir una pasión y un arrojo ya muertos, desterrados de su vida hace tiempo. El programa es, como siempre, un deleite. Pese a la falta de sinceridad en sus emociones, la prensa y el mundo entero parecen rendirse una vez más ante él, confirmando con amargura que ha estado en lo cierto.

Ya es tiempo de abandonar el hielo.

•*'¨'*•

Yuuri es el último patinador en llegar esa mañana al gimnasio central. Con sólo quince minutos antes del inicio de su serie clasificatoria, Minako le urge a caminar de prisa y encerrarse con sus cosas directo en el camarín. Tiene sólo diez minutos para alistarse y apenas otro cinco para llegar a la zona de preparación. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Yuuri está listo, sus músculos preparados y calientes por el reciente entrenamiento y los ajustes de último minuto.

Nunca antes había hecho algo así, reflexiona, calzándose el traje negro que ahora se envuelve y ajusta sedosamente a su cintura. Está agotado y no es para menos. Después de todo, ha estado preparándose desde ayer, trasnochando hasta altas horas de la madrugada en compañía de su entrenadora, hasta que al fin ambos habían quedado satisfechos con el nuevo concepto que Yuuri había impregnado a su programa corto.

Frente a los espejos del baño, Yuuri termina de arreglarse, ordenando su cabello tal y como Minako-sensei había sugerido. Sintiéndose un poco audaz, incluso se permite ahumar y delinear sus ojos con algo de sombra. Nada demasiado cargado. Lo justo para que, como doncel, se resaltasen las líneas y formas de su rostro. Unos toques de glitter plateado en el cabello juguetean lanzando destellos en los mismos tonos que aparecen y desaparecen por el resto de su traje.

Yuuri suspira, observándose antes de tomar el último accesorio ubicado junto al lavabo. Una cascada de pequeñas campanillas plateadas coquetea melodiosa mientras la ajusta al faldón negro de su traje. Ahora está listo, piensa, dándose un último vistazo antes de abandonar el camarín, rumbo a la zona de precalentamiento.

La estructura del gimnasio central vibra, a medida que Yuuri avanza, sintiendo el clamor del público que ha terminado de ver lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es otra magnífica presentación.

—Yuuri, ven aquí —su entrenadora lo recibe, apenas pone un pie en la zona de preparación—. Víktor acaba de terminar su programa corto. Camina, tienes que formarte ahí.

_Víktor_, piensa, lamentándose en secreto el no haber tenido tiempo para ver aunque sea una parte de la presentación del varón. A cambio, Yuuri se deja guiar, avanzando entre el resto de patinadores y sus delegaciones, formándose junto a la pequeña fila de donceles que esperan impacientes la salida del tercer y último grupo de varones. A pesar de las miradas que levanta a su alrededor, Yuuri elige ignorar la atención y los murmullos que nacen con su llegada. El suave y rítmico tintineo de las campañillas que penden de su traje, ayudándole a distraerse mientras se forma y espera junto al resto de los competidores.

Los murmullos y miradas maliciosas persisten, incluso cuando la puerta que da a la pista de patinaje se abre y el tercer grupo de varones hace abandono, cediendo el turno al primer grupo de donceles en competencia. Yuuri avanza, dejándose guiar por el resto de sus compañeros, encontrándose a último momento con la mirada de Phichit Chulanont. El doncel tailandés salta, haciendo señas y aspavientos desde un costado, con la boca entreabierta y su teléfono en mano.

_Está tomando fotos, estoy seguro. ¡Qué vergüenza!_, piensa sintiendo el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas. Yuuri trata de ignorar como puede a su mejor amigo y resulta a medias porque, por accidente, tropieza y se distrae con uno de los varones que viene abandonando la pista. Yuuri no alcanza a verle el rostro o a disculparse por su torpeza, lo único que distingue mientras se aleja es a un joven —algunos centímetros más bajo que él— de cabello corto, casi negro y espalda ancha.

No lo reconoce, pero a medida que se aleja se disculpa con el varón en sus pensamientos.

Yuuri hace ingreso a la pista sin demora, mientras su entrenadora se ubica a un costado junto a las barras de contención, atenta a sus movimientos. Las cámaras se enfocan en él y hay algunos murmullos insistentes a su alrededor que Yuuri ignora adrede. No tiene tiempo para habladurías, ni siquiera para descartar o fomentar rumores. Las campanillas que penden de su faldón le ayudan a marcar el ritmo y diluyen sus pensamientos, obligándole a centrarse en los recuerdos de los recientes ensayos de su programa corto.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Yuuri elige no hacer ningún salto, a cambio se pasea alrededor de la pista realizando algunos estiramientos mientras reconoce el hielo. No hay saltos, ni giros. No hay ensayo, ni repaso de coreografía. El desconcierto es generalizado. Sin embargo, el calentamiento termina y Yuuri, junto a otros seis competidores, abandonan la pista.

Minako-sensei le espera junto a la puerta de salida, entregándole sus guardias mientras pide, con un gesto, que se saque y le entregue la chaqueta de la delegación japonesa. El traje, negro y ajustado, queda a la vista con sus pequeños detalles en plateado. Los costados están cubiertos con una sugerente malla negra translucida que dejaba ver parte de su piel. Al costado derecho, un pequeño faldón cubre parte de su pierna y de éste pende un ensortijado de cascabeles plateados que se mecen suavemente con cada contorneo de sus caderas.

Los primeros competidores realizan sus programas sin mayores complicaciones. No son rutinas exigentes, sólo algunos saltos triples y coreografías de dificultad media. Yuuri los ve pasar uno por uno, mientras espera pacientemente su turno. Esta tranquilo. Consciente de que necesita estar concentrado si desea demostrarle al mundo lo que es capaz de hacer, lejos de rumores o falsas acusaciones.

—Ya es casi tu turno, Yuuri. —le avisa de pronto su entrenadora, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque a la puerta que da entrada a la pista.

El tercer patinador en competencia da termino a su programa. Yuuri puede verlo saludar y agradecer a los presentes, mientras el público aplaude su esfuerzo. Tras abandonar la pista, un miembro del Comité Olímpico al fin le da la señal para permitirle ingresar al hielo. Con movimientos suaves, Yuuri se desliza en sus cuchillas, saludando al público mientras llega al centro de la pista. Su ansiedad se ha ido lejos, ahogada por el clamor de la multitud y el posterior silencio mientras él adopta al fin su posición de partida.

Apenas un segundo después la música comienza y la sorpresa se filtra a través del gimnasio central al oír los primeros acordes de la sensual melodía. En el centro de la pista, Yuuri comienza a moverse siguiendo con deliberada elegancia cada compás, marcándolo sinuosamente con sus caderas. El eco de los cascabeles sigue y marca cada acorde con presteza. En respuesta, su cuerpo se abre a medida que su programa avanza, deslizándose y contorneándose con un encanto y una belleza que raya en el erotismo. Su rostro pasando rápidamente de la arrogancia a la coquetería.

Jamás había interpretado un programa con tanta pasión. Le había costado horas de trabajo y sufrimiento, pero finalmente lo había conseguido.

El primer salto llega —para sorpresa de todos— pasada la segunda mitad en la forma de un Axel triple. Los cascabeles marcan con gracia el perfecto aterrizaje. Apenas un segundo después, Yuuri vuelve a sorprenderlos a todos clavando delicadamente un cuádruple lutz. El salto que tanto sufrimiento le había causado hace sólo un par de días atrás. Casi enseguida, su cintura se arqueaba con delicia mientras se permite sonreír sugerente hacia el jurado. Sus manos se alzan, acariciándose con sensuales movimientos ondulantes a medida que la euforia se abre paso por su sistema, sin dejar espacio a la ansiedad. Yuuri se deja fluir, clavando como si nada un último triple toe loop en combinación con un triple lutz. Los acordes de la guitarra inundan el gimnasio central mientras él realiza su último spin con un deliberado y placentero contorneo, antes de dar termino a su rutina abrazándose a sí mismo, sonriendo con insolente sensualidad. La música deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

La multitud, que hasta ese momento se había quedado absorta contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos, estalla aplaudiendo a gritos. Decenas de flores y animales de peluche son lanzados entre eufóricas exclamaciones de aprecio. A su alrededor, los flashes de las cámaras le ciegan mientras sonríe agradecido, inclinándose con elegancia, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

•*'¨'*•

Víktor había abandonado la pista, de regreso a la zona de preparación, en compañía de Yakov y Georgi.

— ¿Mhn? —suelta de pronto su compañero de delegación, incorporándose a su lado, mientras el tercer grupo de varones le cede su turno al primer bloque clasificatorio de donceles—. ¿Qué es eso?

Por un momento Víktor mira a Georgi confundido hasta que, de pronto, él también lo escucha. Es pequeño, apenas el murmullo de un melodioso y pausado tintineo que se acerca y luego desaparece, coqueteando dulcemente junto a su oído.

—Yuuri.

Delante de él, Chris aparta la mirada hacia uno de los costados de la pista, donde espera el primer grupo de donceles. Víktor lo sigue por instinto y, para su sorpresa, sus ojos azules pronto se encuentran con el joven doncel japonés. Yuuri está allí, de pie, con su cuerpo envuelto en un traje que resalta cada una de sus curvas de la mejor manera. Víktor tiene que contener el silbido que amenaza con escapar de sus labios, apreciando las hermosas curvas del doncel. Sus facciones concentradas le dan un aire arrebatador que le resulta casi irresistible. Y recién entonces descubre que el rítmico y coqueto tintineo que ha danzado junto a su oído, no es más que el rastro que dejan las pequeñas campanillas que forman parte del traje del japonés.

—Yuuri luce tan erótico. Me encantaría secuestrarlo.

— ¡CHRIS!

Víktor escucha el acalorado reclamo de Josef Karpisek. Sin embargo, él no es quien para culpar a su mejor amigo. Menos aún cuando Yuuri al fin se había quitado la chaqueta, haciendo sus últimos preparativos antes de ingresar al hielo. Bastaba con dar un vistazo al público y a la prensa en general. Nadie parecía capaz de quitar su atención de la sinuosa y agradable figura del doncel japonés.

Algunos patinadores se acercan a las pantallas de la zona de precalentamiento, en compañía de uno que otro miembro de su delegación. Víktor ve a algunas damas y varones, y también a la mayoría de los donceles en competencia. Incluso distingue a Yuri, dando un disimulado paso más cerca, observando las pantallas de reojo. En su opinión esa era una actitud obstinada muy dulce, casi tanto como la del doncel de ojos rasgados y tez morena que daba pequeños saltitos emocionados. Seguramente algún buen amigo de Yuuri.

En cuanto a él, trata de permanecer bajo perfil, manteniéndose alejado sólo mirando de vez en cuando a la pantalla, para luego echar un rápido vistazo a su entrenador. Sabe que es mejor fingir algo de desinterés frente a Yakov, aún si Víktor siente que se quema por dentro a causa de la creciente curiosidad que despierta la actitud que Yuuri adopta apenas entra a la pista. Víktor lo ve en el cambio y el nuevo brillo que surge en la mirada del doncel, su cuerpo se adapta y cambia al mismo ritmo, luciendo arrebatador en cuanto termina de saludar y adopta su posición de partida.

Los primeros acordes del programa se filtran desde la puerta que da acceso a la pista. Y simplemente no puede ser_, _piensa aturdido mientras la canción avanza y el cuerpo de Yuuri se abre y envuelve a todos con el sedoso ritmo de su coreografía. La secuencia de pasos que generalmente se deja al final, ha sido puesta deliberadamente al inicio, para aumentar el puntaje del programa y su grado de dificultad. Víktor ve a Yuuri ejecutar su primer y segundo salto de forma perfecta mientras siente como su corazón late, golpeando contra su pecho a un ritmo rápido, casi violento.

_Yuuri es melodía. ¡Él es melodía! _El repentino descubrimiento obliga a Víktor a dar un tentativo paso hacia un costado, dirigiendo una mirada urgente hacia Yakov, quien —para su sorpresa— parece igualmente concentrado en la pantalla. Y, de pronto, la certeza lo golpea.

No puede estar acá. No puede esperar. Víktor tiene que encontrar la manera de colarse de vuelta a la pista y ver con sus propios ojos a Yuuri realizando, aunque sea una parte de su programa corto. Así, aprovechando la distracción de la mayoría, él se aproxima a la puerta que separa a la zona de precalentamiento con el resto de la pista. Escabullirse le toma dos desesperados intentos. Sin embargo, es al tercero que logra abrir la puerta, colándose de regreso a la pista sin ser visto, o al menos eso espera.

Los seductores acordes de la guitarra y un magnífico cuádruple lutz, reciben a Víktor obligándole a contener un inesperado jadeo. Yuuri es un sueño, una maravilla. Sin embargo, se fuerza a salir del aturdimiento, apretando su dispensador de pañuelos al que se ha aferrado de forma inconsciente desde que saliera de la pista. A paso lento, Víktor se acerca hasta alcanzar la muralla de contención, ubicándose justo a un lado de la entrenadora del doncel. No sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre, aún si recuerda escasamente a Yuuri hablando de ella.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad? —habla la mujer, sorprendiéndole mientras gira parcialmente hacia él, reconociendo su presencia—. Yuuri me hizo ensayar toda la noche hasta quedar satisfecho y conseguir esta maravilla.

—Él es increíble —confirma, sonriendo complacido, sin perder de vista al doncel.

—Me recuerda a ti, ¿sabes? Al tú de hace muchos años atrás.

Víktor calla, sin decir nada. La inquietud revolotea inquieta en su corazón, mientras se vuelve hacia la entrenadora de Yuuri con un particular brillo en sus intensos ojos azules.

—Yo, bueno —él comienza, tropezando con sus palabras, mientras sigue los últimos segundos del doncel japonés en el hielo—. Sé que es mi culpa y tal vez no lo merezco, pero me gustaría hablar con Yuuri. Necesito explicarle. Disculparme...

—Lo siento, Víktor, pero no puedo dejar que te acerques a él—interrumpe la entrenadora del doncel—. Tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo. Incluso Yuuri lo entiende. Su carrera como patinador profesional está en juicio después de verse expuesto a tantos rumores. Por eso ahora lo ves así. Yuuri necesita dejar en claro cuanto ama el patinaje artístico, no sólo a ti, al mundo entero.

Víktor aparta la mirada de Yuuri para fijarla en su entrenadora. Y tiene que reconocerlo, que hay verdad en cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo, está cansado de lo mismo. Víktor trata de disimular su mirada ausente y opaca. Porque verse privado de Yuuri es lo último que desea, más aún cuando ahora se da cuenta de lo mucho que quiere conocerlo. Sus ojos azules vuelven hacia el doncel, ignorando la insistente y cuidadosa mirada de su entrenadora. Yuuri ha dado cierre a su programa de forma magnífica y ahora, tras despedirse de los jueces y agradecer a la bulliciosa multitud, comienza a deslizarse lentamente rumbo a la salida.

—Mh... oh, bueno —las repentinas palabras de la mujer a su lado, le obligan a regresar su atención hacia ella—, olvidé el dispensador de toallas de Yuuri. Y pensar que él _realmente lo necesita_...

Por alguna extraña razón, Víktor no necesita que le repitan esa fingida insinuación dos veces, con una sonrisa levanta a la pequeña réplica de su preciosa Makkachin, entregándosela casualmente a la entrenadora del doncel.

—Tome. Yuuri puede usar este todo lo que quiera.

La entrenadora de Yuuri recibe el dispensador con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada curiosa, sin dejar de observar con insistencia el curioso rostro de peluche y los bonitos ojos de botón.

—Vicchan.

— ¿Vicchan? —repite Víktor, recordando de pronto las primeras palabras que le escuchara a Yuuri, tras su inesperado encuentro con Makkachin.

—No. Bueno, no tiene importancia —responde la entrenadora del doncel a toda prisa, recomponiéndose—. Bien, intentaré que Yuuri te devuelva a Vicchan lo antes posible. Pero no puedo prometer nada, Víktor. Le preguntaré y, si él quiere, encontrará la forma de acercarse a ti. Ahora no es el mejor momento para que ustedes conversen.

Aceptando la oferta, Víktor se dice que ya es suficiente. Tiene que regresar a la zona de preparación si no quiere que Yakov se de cuenta de que ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, un último vistazo revela la inesperada presencia de un teléfono móvil, descansando parcialmente oculto entre los pliegues de una chaqueta con los colores de la delegación de japonesa. Víktor se acerca y lo toma, sin pensarlo dos veces. Para su fortuna el aparato está sin contraseña.

_Voy a encontrar una oportunidad para hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas, Yuuri. Y así, tú también podrás decirme quien es Vicchan._

**Continuará.**

•

* * *

**Agradecimientos.**

Agradezco especialmente a Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno y AegisVi por sus maravillosos comentarios. Sinceramente me encantan y me dan mucho ánimo para continuar.

**Notas Finales:**

Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer, gracias por introducir esta historia en sus listas y favoritos, gracias por seguirme también. **  
**

Hemos llegado al tope de actualizaciones que estaban disponibles en wattpad, a contar de la próxima semana deberían comenzar los "nuevos capítulos" reeditados.

(✿◠‿◠)ɔ ~ Espero e invito a quienes lo deseen a seguir acompañándome en esta nueva aventura.

Nos vemos.

Cariños

**ᙢᓰᙢᘎ~**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas Iniciales:** Primer capítulo actualizado desde la mudanza. Espero disfruten esta sexta entrega.

Les recuerdo que existe un **grupo de facebook - Mimmulus ✿ Fanfics**. Ahí estoy subiendo avisos de actualización y variedad de contenido relativo a YOI y mis historias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

•

— ¡Minako-sensei! —Yuuri grita, tratando de hacerse oír mientras se acerca a su entrenadora con una brillante sonrisa— ¡Minako-sensei, lo hice!

Con sus brazos extendidos, Yuuri se desliza sobre el hielo hacia Minako Okukawa que parece esperarle ansiosa junto a la salida. Está feliz, _eufórico, _porque sabe que lo ha hecho bien y que todo su esfuerzo y el de su entrenadora han valido la pena. Apenas se acerca lo suficiente a ella, Minako tira de él y lo estrecha en un fuerte abrazo. La emoción se acumula en su garganta y pronto las lágrimas se confunden entre las gotas de sudor. Yuuri aún respira demasiado rápido, errático a causa del esfuerzo y la emoción. Sus músculos vibran, agotados por el sobre esfuerzo, mientras sus piernas tropiezan, débiles a causa de la tensión oculta tras cada salto y cada aterrizaje.

_No me importa_, piensa satisfecho, cuando resbala y tropieza un poco al intentar poner las guardias sobre sus cuchillas. Es una suerte que su entrenadora está ahí para sostenerlo y ayudarle, justo a tiempo. Los aplausos por su reciente presentación y los emocionados gritos de alegría a su alrededor aún persisten, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que se mantiene incluso frente a su evidente agotamiento.

Así, sin dejar de abrazar a su entrenadora y en medio del entusiasta aplauso de la multitud, Yuuri se dirige al _Kiss and cry_ para esperar su puntaje. Cuando llega y se sienta, sin embargo, se ve sorprendido por la propia Minako, quien empuja un pequeño bulto de ensortijados rizos color chocolate directo a su regazo. Ella no dice palabra y sólo observa cuando Yuuri toma el peluche, volteándolo entre sus manos. De pronto, los ojos marrones del doncel se encuentran cara a cara con la graciosa e inesperada miniatura de Vicchan, _su_ Vicchan.

— ¿Minako-sensei? —pregunta, inseguro, sin apartar la mirada del cachorro, hundiendo sus dedos entre los rizos afelpados.

—Víktor. —susurra Minako-sensei, disimulando sus palabras mientras trata de eludir la atención de las cámaras que ahora enfocan y transmiten en directo sus rostros a todo el público presente en el gimnasio central.

_Oh, entonces ¿Makkachin?, _se pregunta Yuuri, mientras sostiene en sus manos al precioso caniche de algodón. Los ojos de botón parecen devolverle una enorme e inocente mirada antes de que finalmente se decida, _definitivamente es Makkachin_. Con lo poco que ha conocido a Víktor y el indudable amor que siente hacia su compañera, no es de extrañar que tenga una réplica exacta de ella, aún si es en la forma de un dispensador de toallas de papel. Una agradable calidez nace y crece en sus mejillas, al pensar en el varón y en la escasa posibilidad de que este se haya escabullido hasta la pista, sólo para ver una parte de su presentación.

_Tal vez Víktor sí me vio_, piensa mortificado mientras el sonrojo crece, ayudado por su vergüenza y los ardorosos recuerdos de su programa corto.

—Oh, no, no… —suelta en un suspiro amortiguado, mientras sus dedos juguetean con las largas orejas afelpadas, simulando ocultar su vergüenza, cubriendo los ojitos de botón.

— ¿Qué haces?, ¡deja de jugar y presta atención, Yuuri! —le regaña su entrenadora en un apretado susurro.

En respuesta, él reacciona desviando su atención de regreso a las enormes pantallas que en ese momento proyectan el reciente y apasionado final de su programa corto. Ya no hay tiempo para avergonzarse, decide. A cambio, Yuuri sonríe y agradece con una pequeña reverencia y unas breves palabras en japonés, que secretamente espera lleguen a su familia. De pronto, la transmisión cambia y ya no es su rostro y el de su entrenadora los que se reflejan en las pantallas. Yuuri aprieta instintivamente la afelpada figura de Makkachin, mientras los resultados se despliegan mostrando la calificación de sus elementos técnicos y su presentación. La voz profunda y agradable del presentador del evento resuena entonces a través de todo el gimnasio central.

The score please. Lady's and gentlemen, the short program score for Yuuri Katsuki… _(El puntaje, por favor. Damas y caballeros, el puntaje del programa corto para Yuuri Katsuki…)_

Los gritos ensordecedores y la algarabía de la multitud opacan las palabras del presentador. Yuuri trata de oír inútilmente, mientras sus ojos se alzan hacia las enormes pantallas, buscando el resultado final de su presentación. El fuerte abrazo y las emocionadas palabras de su entrenadora le aturden, mientras —al fin— la ansiedad, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo se hacen a un lado, permitiéndole concentrarse en sus resultados y entender finalmente lo que está pasando. Porque ahí, en la pantalla oficial, un poco por debajo de las imágenes que muestran la repetición en cámara lenta de uno de sus impresionantes saltos, estaban sus resultados y la tabla de puntuación general.

**Yuuri KATSUKI**

SP Score: 102.33

Technical Elements: 50.16

Presentation: 52.17

Rank: 1

_Primero, él está en primer lugar_, piensa y vuelve a repetírselo al menos dos veces más. Yuuri tarda un momento en procesar toda la información, mientras corazón se agita y late presuroso contra su pecho. Fuera de estar en una inmejorable posición, a más de treinta puntos de su oponente más cercano, Yuuri acaba de batir su propio récord personal.

— ¡LO HICISTE, YUURI!

Minako-sensei repite esas palabras una y otra vez junto a su oído, en medio de la conmoción generalizada que ahora sacude el gimnasio central. _Ese es mi puntaje_, piensa Yuuri arrugando graciosamente el entrecejo, aún sorprendido. Está en primer lugar, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el contundente resultado tras su inesperada presentación, es lo que ha dejado impresionados a todos.

De pronto, Yuuri reacciona levantándose y girando hacia el público, agradeciendo su apoyo con educadas reverencias. El sentimiento de plenitud crece en su pecho al saber que ha demostrado su valía frente a todos los que habían hablado en su contra. Cuando termina de agradecer a los asistentes, Yuuri se gira realizando una última reverencia más pronunciada hacia su entrenadora, el sentimiento de gratitud vibrando alegremente en su pecho.

—Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu! _(¡Muchas gracias!)_

Frente a Yuuri, Minako se levanta y vuelve a abrazarlo frente a las cámaras. Ambos saben que el resultado de hoy no es más que una prueba de todo el trabajo que han realizado juntos. Un esfuerzo compartido que apenas ha comenzado a dar sus frutos.

—Te lo dije, Yuuri, ¿recuerdas? —susurra su entrenadora, apartándose y acariciando su mejilla mientras Yuuri aprieta a la pequeña Makkachin contra su pecho—. No voy a dejar que te hundas. Aún tienes mucho que regalarle al mundo.

_Lo recuerda_. Yuuri tiembla en los brazos de su entrenadora, porque ambos saben lo que significa. No hundirse, nunca rendirse y entregarse a la tristeza. Yuuri está dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, aún si para eso debe hacer a un lado gran parte de los recuerdos del Grand Prix en Barcelona. Sostiene con más fuerza el pequeño toallero de algodón mientras, segundos después, ambos se separaron con tremendas sonrisas, volteándose hacia las cámaras, agradeciendo y saludando una última vez antes de retirarse de regreso a la zona de precalentamiento.

••

**AegisVi ****aegisvi**** •** hace 5 minutos

¡Lo vieron! Ese, señoras y señores, es Yuuri Katsuki, el mejor patinador de Japón. Es un ganador y, créanlo o no, sólo estuvo a 3.4 puntos de romper el récord olímpico establecido por el doncel francés Andrea Joubert, durante los J.J.O.O. de Turín en 2006 →

**AegisVi ****aegisvi**** •** hace 5 minutos

Y eso no es todo, porque katsuki-yuu hoy estuvo a sólo 15.4 puntos de alcanzar el máximo récord olímpico establecido por v-nikiforov ¡Se dan cuenta! Y algunos de ustedes insisten en hablar idioteces en su contra… ¡Yuuri tiene todo el potencial para hacer historia!

**Fear_darkness ladydarkness254 **• hace 5 minutos

¿Alcanzar el récord de v-nikiforov ¿acaso estás soñando? Eso NO es real, katsuki-yuu sólo tuvo suerte, tal vez se le pegó algo de la técnica de Víktor cuando se encontraron, como compartieron el mismo aire jeje

**Blue-poison bluepoison** • hace 4 minutos

¡ACABO DE RECORDAR! Revisé la publicación de v-nikiforov (la foto de la discordia) y me di cuenta de su última etiqueta #wearethechamopions… ¿no será una declaración? Seguro la leyenda viviente lo está entrenando ¡Y este es el resultado!

**Fear_darkness ladydarkness254 **• hace 4 minutos

Con ese puntaje SEGURO ¡vean lo que v-nikiforov es capaz de hacer! Víktor vale su peso en oro, incluso puede arrastrar a alguien tan decadente y llevarlo al centro de atención…

**DorisTablada doristablada** • hace 3 minutos

¡Basta! Cómo puede haber tanta envidia y tanto veneno hacia un patinador… ¿se dan cuenta de que katsuki-yuu fue evaluado por los mismos jueces que v-nikiforov y el resto de los patinadores? Además ¡nadie puede aprender técnica sólo por compartir una foto con otra persona ¡es RIDÍCULO!

**Linaz62 linaz62** • hace 2 minutos

Esta gente ya no sabe qué decir ¡Envidiosos!, les molesta que katsuki-yuu demuestre que USTEDES están equivocados. Su presentación fue increíble, ¡creo que incluso me desmayé! ¡Fue tan apasionado! ¡Puro Eros!

**Moon-darkness moondarkness** • hace 2 minutos

Digan lo que quieran, para mi Katsuki sigue colgado a la fama de la leyenda viviente. Ya verán, el tiempo me dará la razón…

**Nekoslove801 nekoslove801** • hace 1 minuto

katsuki-yuu tiene todo el potencial para crecer, ¿no se dan cuenta? Esta es apenas la primera ronda clasificatoria y ya está en primer lugar con muchísima ventaja. Yuuri tiene todo el potencial para ser uno de los mejores en esta competencia

**NoName rubiasnchez** • hace 1 minuto

No olviden al resto de la competencia, katsuki-yuu es fuerte, pero aún faltan otros quince donceles… entre ellos el tigre de hielo de Rusia yuri-plisetsky…

••

Yuri Plisetsky es el doncel ruso más joven en presentarse a los J.J.O.O. de Invierno en dieciséis años consecutivos. Catalogado desde pequeño como un prodigio dentro de su disciplina, está a punto de hacer su debut dentro del segundo grupo en su categoría. Son sus primeros Juegos Olímpicos y siente como la ansiedad le quema la piel, casi urgiéndole por ingresar a la pista. Se siente preparado, por supuesto, listo para derribarlos a todos y alcanzar el oro. Luego de meses de entrenamiento y arduo trabajo, al fin ha logrado perfeccionar dos rutinas magníficas: la primera de ellas diseñada por el mismísimo Víktor Nikiforov, a quien Yuri muy secretamente y casi a regañadientes considera una especie de mentor y fuente de inspiración. Algo así como un modelo a seguir, quitándole su falta de memoria y su evidente tendencia a la calvicie.

Víktor quien, con tan solo dieciséis años y un par de días, había conquistado su primera presea dorada, convirtiéndolo automáticamente en el ganador del oro Olímpico más joven en la historia del patinaje artístico. _Hasta ahora_, piensa Yuri porque, con apenas quince años y poco más de diez meses, pretende destrozar ese récord, comenzando a forjar su propio camino y su propia historia dentro de la misma disciplina.

Claro, al principio no había sido fácil. Víktor le había elaborado un programa corto, pero no era _precisamente_ el épico programa que él tanto había esperado. _"Ai ni suite Ágape"_ era la máxima demostración de amor incondicional y reflexivo, centrado únicamente en el bienestar del ser amado. Era una rutina que buscaba resaltar la fragilidad y vulnerabilidad de los sentimientos y algo _totalmente opuesto_ a él.

Frustrado e incómodo, poco acostumbrado a interpretar rutinas tan "delicadas", pese a ser un doncel, Yuri se pasó gran parte de la primera semana maldiciendo coloradamente al varón. Se negaba rotundamente a exponerse y hacer el ridículo de esa manera. Acostumbrado a rutinas dinámicas, llenas de saltos y piruetas espectaculares, le había resultado casi una ofensa rebajarse y aceptar un programa lleno de lo que él consideraba, era puro sentimentalismo barato.

Sin embargo, dos semanas después de negarse a ensayar el programa, su perspectiva de _"Ai ni suite Ágape"_ finalmente cambió. Yuri había llegado esa mañana a la pista de patinaje, una hora antes del inicio de su práctica, pensando que podría dedicarse a ensayar sus _Quad_ y seguir preparando su programa largo. Sin embargo, todas sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al encontrarse a Víktor en medio de la pista, preparando y repasando sus propios programas para esta temporada.

_Y ahí fue cuando finalmente se rindió._

Si quería llegar a ser alguien dentro del mundo del patinaje, Yuri necesitaba forzar sus propios límites, destrozar su zona de confort y redescubrirse como patinador. Tal y como siempre lo hacía el idiota de Víktor.

Y tal como Yuuri Katsuki lo estaba haciendo descaradamente ahora frente al mundo entero.

— ¡Tsh!

Yuri chista y maldice por lo bajo, alejándose de la pantalla. Esto no se lo esperaba. No se esperaba un programa así de parte del doncel japonés. Y le basta un rápido vistazo, apenas una mirada a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de la sorpresa y la preocupación repartidas a partes iguales entre el resto de los donceles y las delegaciones en competencia. No es para menos, con una técnica de ese nivel y una interpretación envidiable, ese Yuuri japonés se había convertido automáticamente y desde un inicio en el rival a vencer.

Y Yuri lo destrozaría, claro que lo haría.

•*´¨`*•

Yuuri mantiene el liderazgo de la competencia, tras terminar la participación del primer grupo clasificatorio en su categoría. Es una sorpresa para muchos. Sin embargo, aún es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas, más aún cuando queda una docena de patinadores en competencia. Así, con los resultados parciales proyectados en la tabla clasificatoria, Yuuri se forma junto al resto de su grupo y, acompañado de su entrenadora, vuelve a hacer ingreso a la zona de preparación. La tensión dentro de la sala es palpable a la vista. Yuuri trata de ignorar las miradas ajenas y, junto a Minako Okukawa, se dirigen hacia la delegación japonesa. Sus compañeras y compañeros lo reciben con emoción, Yuuri incluso puede ver miradas ilusionadas entre los entrenadores y el cuerpo técnico. A pesar de que, por horario, no comparte mucho tiempo con el resto de los patinadores de su delegación, resulta evidente que todos se sienten orgullosos de él. Son un equipo, todos bajo una misma bandera, todos con la intención de llevar a Japón hasta lo más alto del podio y el medallero olímpico.

Yuuri recibe las felicitaciones con la pequeña _Makkachin_ aun firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos. Los ojitos de botón y los ensortijados rizos color chocolate le recuerdan a Víktor. _Él me vio… estuvo ahí_, piensa con una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza, porque el patinador a quien más admira y quien le ha inspirado a superarse, incluso sin darse cuenta, estuvo ahí para ver su presentación. Víktor le vio patinar al fin, como un igual.

Dejando a un lado los desbastadores recuerdos del Grand Prix de Barcelona, ahora Yuuri tiene la tranquilidad de haber cumplido uno de sus sueños: compartir el mismo hielo que Víktor Nikiforov.

— ¡Yuuri! —Phichit se acerca de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras le abraza con ese entusiasmo contagioso que siempre termina por arrancarle una sonrisa.

En respuesta, Yuuri le devuelve el abrazo, mientras el doncel tailandés tira de él, alejándolo unos pasos del resto de su delegación.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un programa así? ¡fue increíble! —los ojos de tailandés brillan, emocionados—¡quemaste el hielo con tanta pasión! ¿Crees que pueda conseguir el video antes de salir a la pista? Estoy seguro de que vi a alguien desmayarse durante la transmisión…

— ¡Phichit-kun!

El doncel se frena en seco frunciendo el ceño, mientras Yuuri siente el sonrojo subir escandalosamente desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas.

— ¿Qué?, estoy hablando enserio, Yuuri. Alguien se desmayó ahí afuera, sólo por ti —razona el tailandés—. Necesito mostrárselo al mundo.

Yuuri se cubre el rostro, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. El toallero de algodón que aún sostiene en sus manos, ahora se presiona contra sus mejillas, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Tu amigo tiene razón, Yuuri —la voz profunda y coqueta de Christophe Giacometti revela su presencia a un escaso paso de distancia—. Ese programa corto fue el más ardiente y seductor que he visto en mi vida, _cuore_. _(corazón)_

— ¡Eso mismo! —Phichit brinca alegre, mientras señalaba al varón suizo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Chris, vuelve aquí ¡AHORA! —la voz profunda y molesta de Josef Karpisek cruza el salón, obligando a Yuuri a levantar la mirada.

El suizo sonríe, cómplice, ignorando a su entrenador mientras se acerca hasta abrazarle por la cintura. Yuuri intenta sonreír, sin embargo, no quiere provocar tensiones indeseadas entre el varón y el resto de su delegación. Yuuri sabe perfectamente lo que se dice de él. Y sabe también que lo más seguro para ambos es mantenerse alejados de la atención, los rumores y las miradas indeseadas.

—Christophe…

— ¡Ey, sonrían! —Phichit interrumpe sus palabras, ubicándose delante de ambos sin previo aviso.

Yuuri alcanza a distinguir el teléfono móvil de su mejor amigo, poco antes de terminar parcialmente cegado por el flash de la cámara. Una estela de colores fluorescentes baila en la periferia de sus ojos e incluso puede sentir a Christophe reír y luego separarse de su lado, dejando un pequeño beso justo sobre su frente.

— ¡Woah, esta es genial!

— ¡Phichit-kun, no! —el corazón de Yuuri se salta un latido, mientras abraza el peludo cuerpo de _Makkachin_.

Está preocupado, por supuesto. Porque no quiere volver a causar problemas por las razones equivocadas, otra vez. De solo pensar en esa nueva imagen siendo compartida y viralizada en redes sociales, de sólo imaginar a la prensa especulando sobre una posible relación entre Christophe y él. El amargo sabor de los comentarios durante el último par de días tras la desafortunada publicación de Víktor, reaparece —desagradable— en la boca de su estómago. A su lado, Chris parece entenderlo enseguida, acercándose con una sonrisa al joven doncel tailandés.

—Phichit, espero que me envíes esa foto. Necesito agregarla a mi colección privada de Yuuri.

— ¡Claro que sí, Chris!

— ¡Phichit-kun! —suelta Yuuri, cubriéndose el rostro, avergonzado.

•

Víktor sigue a Yuuri durante todo el intercambio de palabras entre él, su amigo y Christophe. La naturalidad con la que Chris abraza y besa al doncel le resulta, hasta cierto punto, incómoda. No es justo, se dice, porque él no tiene ese derecho. No puede acercarse, conocer y compartir con Yuuri normalmente. La atención de los medios, las miradas ajenas y las expectativas que pesan sobre él, le impiden compartir con cualquiera que pueda transformarse en "una amenaza y una distracción para el amado hijo de Rusia". Ya lo probaron las redes sociales, hace apenas unos días atrás.

—Recoge tu equipo de una vez, Vitya y ya vete a hablar con la presa —interrumpe su entrenador, con ronco gruñido—. Yuri, prepárate, es casi tu turno de salir.

Víktor aparta la mirada, conteniendo el deseo de acercarse a Yuuri y felicitarlo con la misma libertad con la que lo ha hecho su mejor amigo. La incomodidad inicial, pronto da paso a los recuerdos y la belleza oculta tras el programa corto del doncel japonés. _Yuuri es melodía_, el pensamiento revolotea ansioso frente al reciente descubrimiento. Así, con esa nueva certeza, Víktor sacude su flequillo grisáceo, consciente de que, pese a que el mundo insiste en aislarlo, encontrará la manera de acercarse a Yuuri y descubrir los misterios ocultos que parecen rodearlo.

—Yakov, ¿puedo ir y felicitar a Yuuri?

— ¡NO! —ruge inmediatamente el viejo varón.

Víktor suspira, a medias entretenido y a medias derrotado, le gusta sacar de quicio a Yakov, porque sabe que el viejo varón jamás le permitirá acercarse al doncel tan directamente otra vez. Sin embargo, eso no quita que no pueda crear una oportunidad para tener su propio intercambio personal con Yuuri. Así, cogiendo su bolso en silencio, Víktor vigila a su entrenador, hasta que le ve alejarse hacia la pista de patinaje en compañía de Lilia y Yurio. Sólo con eso sus ojos azules brillan de pronto, llenos de peligrosa alegría.

—Georgi, espérame un momento ¿sí?

Víktor capta la atención de su compañero de delegación. A su lado, Georgi Popovich frunce el entrecejo, mirándole con sospecha.

—Yakov te matará si te cruzas de nuevo con ese doncel —le recuerda.

—Por favor, Georgi. Sólo un momento. —pide, porque es importante para él y también, porque ahora sabe las consecuencias de acercarse al doncel.

Georgi le mira y parece entender lo que intenta decirle porque, de pronto, Víktor puede oírle suspirar y dejar caer el bolso a un costado.

—Adelante, pero no quiero problemas —advierte, con tono grave—. A veces deberías rendirte y dejar de hacer las cosas a tu manera, Vitya.

Con una sonrisa agradecida, Víktor vuelve nuevamente su atención hacia el otro extremo de la zona de preparación. Yuuri aún debería estar ahí, en alguna parte. Sus ojos azules buscan insistentes, hasta que distingue las chaquetas pertenecientes a la delegación japonesa. Lamentablemente Yuuri no está ahí, entre sus compañeros. Tal vez ya haya ido a hablar con la prensa, piensa un poco decepcionado. Sin embargo, su atención pronto se desvía al sentirse observado. Víktor intenta disimular su búsqueda, mientras hecha un rápido y disimulado vistazo un poco más lejos y hacia el costado, un poco por detrás de la delegación de Japón. Y entonces, lo encuentra. Víktor descubre a Yuuri con sus ojos marrones fijos en él. El doncel le observa, parcialmente oculto tras un pilar, muy cerca de la salida que da paso a los camarines.

_Yuuri, ¿tú también estabas buscándome?, _piensa. Víktor sonríe cuando, a la distancia, distingue el precioso toallero de algodón aún en los brazos del doncel. Yuuri tiene a su pequeña _Makkachin _con él. Y, a pesar de que es sólo un instante en donde la distancia entre ellos parece infinita, Víktor se permite felicitarlo en silencio con un guiño y una nueva sonrisa, más natural. Auténtica.

En respuesta, Víktor ve a Yuuri inclinarse en una pequeña y casi invisible reverencia. Los recuerdos de su primer y único encuentro nacen de aquel gesto sencillo, trayendo a su memoria el agradable calor de un beso en las suaves mejillas del doncel.

Y lo sabe. Víktor sabe que, si algún día ellos vuelven a encontrarse, robará un nuevo beso de Yuuri.

•

Yuuri se aferra a _Makkachin_ mientras se despide silenciosamente del varón. Pronto, puede ver a Víktor tomar su bolso de entrenamiento y alejarse hacia la salida principal. _Va a hablar con la prensa_, se dice y recuerda que él debe hacer lo mismo también. Sin embargo, antes le ha avisado a Minako-sensei que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ir a camarines, sacarse la presión de la competencia y olvidar las miradas ajenas.

_También quería buscar a Víktor, _reconoce mientras avanza a través de los pasillos hacia el camarín de donceles. Por suerte ambos han podido tener un pequeño y discreto encuentro, aún si ha sido a cierta la distancia. _Es suficiente, para mi es suficiente_, se dice porque es cierto. Yuuri sabe que no pueden reunirse abiertamente, quizás nunca puedan volver a hacerlo. Ahora lo único que puede hacer es hablar con Minako-sensei y, por esa vía, devolver el precioso toallero de algodón a su dueño. No es conveniente forzar un encuentro entre ellos, menos ahora.

Yuuri regresa a la zona de preparación con esa decisión tomada y la seguridad de que poner distancia entre él y el varón, es lo correcto.

—¡Ah!, qué bueno que regresaste —Minako Okukawa se acerca a él con una sonrisa—. Te están esperando afuera. Tienes que hablar con la prensa antes de que termine el segundo grupo en competencia, Yuuri.

Él asiente en silencio, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Víktor alejándose hacia la salida principal hace sólo unos minutos atrás le inquieta lo suficiente como para preferir preguntar abiertamente a su entrenadora.

— ¿No hay nadie más afuera?

Minako Okukawa le mira pensativa antes de responder, entendiendo perfectamente el motivo de esa pregunta.

—No. Me dijeron que Víktor acaba de terminar sus entrevistas. Es mejor que salgas ahora —luego su rostro adopta un tinte más serio— Y recuerda, no importa lo que insinúen, sólo responde lo que se relacione estrictamente a la competencia.

—Sí, Minako-sensei.

•*´¨`*•

La prensa definitivamente no quiere dejarle ir.

— ¡Víktor Nikiforov!

Víktor pasea su mirada entre los periodistas, las cámaras y los medios de comunicación que se cierran frente a él. Lo tienen rodeado. Y es un poco molesto, piensa, mientras disimula su incomodidad tras una sonrisa coqueta. La prensa siempre ha sido así con él. Siempre exigiendo, siempre cerrando sus caminos, siempre pidiendo explicaciones y adulándolo, aún sin merecerlo.

— ¡Víktor Nikiforov!

Víktor sonríe con ese encanto superficial ensayado durante años. Los periodistas yacen reunidos y presionándose a su alrededor, mientras las cámaras se enfocan brillantes e insistentes sobre la _leyenda viva del patinaje artístico_.

— ¡Víktor! —uno de los periodistas finalmente se impone, empujando a una colega y un par de cámaras en su camino— Víktor, felicidades por tu clasificación. Aunque seguro no es una sorpresa para nadie… ¿estás conforme con tu participación?

El varón sonrió tratando de ignorar la punzada de molestia y el vacío en su pecho. Sus ojos azules se detienen en el hombre, un varón corpulento y de sonrisa petulante. Víktor sonríe, con un peso amargo cosquilleando en su garganta y el deseo ferviente de contradecir al periodista.

—Bueno, para mí _sí_ fue una sorpresa —responde, haciendo énfasis y sonriendo de forma distante y educada—. Entrenar y exigirme al máximo previo a una competencia tan importante y ver los resultados, siempre es agradable. Espero seguir dando lo mejor para alcanzar mis metas.

—Seguro, seguro. —responde el hombre, con un gesto impaciente, desechando sus palabras—. Entonces ¿qué opinas de tus rivales en estas olimpiadas?

La actitud del periodista le resulta molesta. El peso amargo de ver menospreciadas sus palabras y su esfuerzo, le obligan a contenerse por el bien de las apariencias, mientras la sensación de vacío crece por dentro. Víktor suspira, tratando de mantener la compostura e ignorar sus sentimientos. Pronto, su mirada se desvía hacia un costado, justo donde se encuentra la puerta de entrada a la zona de preparación. Tal vez si se mueve con rapidez, pueda volver a entrar y esperar por Yakov.

— ¿Víktor? —llama el periodista, aun esperando por su respuesta.

—Um… Bueno, todos son competidores de cuidado, el hecho de clasificar a los Juegos Olímpicos ya es un mérito muy importante. —respondió con elocuencia.

—Señor Nikiforov —interrumpe esta vez una periodista, por su acento y la bandera en su pecho Víktor deduce que pertenece a la comitiva de Kazajistán— ¿Qué piensa de Otabek Altin?

_Otabek Altin_, Víktor trata de hacer memoria hasta que recuerda al varón más joven de la competencia. De nacionalidad kazaja y dieciocho años de edad, Otabek era una revelación inesperada en estos Juegos Olímpicos.

—Creo que el campeón de Asia tiene grandes posibilidades de hacer una buena competencia —responde con sinceridad—. Es un gran rival a tener en cuenta.

Víktor vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta que da a la zona de preparación. Si tan solo pudiese sacarse un momento a la prensa de encima. _¿Dónde estás, Georgi?_, piensa con impaciencia, mientras recuerda el gesto de complicidad entre él y su compañero, una seña silenciosa para escabullirse e ir por ayuda.

— ¿… donceles?

Víktor regresa bruscamente de sus pensamientos al distinguir esa última palabra. Los periodistas a su alrededor de pronto le miran con curiosidad mal contenida.

— ¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué opinas de los donceles, Víktor? —pregunta otra periodista, una mujer joven con unos lentes de montura— ¿hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?

La malicia oculta tras sus palabras es palpable a la vista. Bien, se dice, él puede con esto.

—Creo que es una categoría interesante. Hay muchos buenos patinadores en ella. Yurio, por ejemplo, es el representante de Rusia y, aunque es un gatito testarudo, estoy seguro de que tendrá un buen desempeño. —sonríe, pensando en el rostro de Yuri cuando vean la repetición de la entrevista un poco más tarde, en el hotel.

— ¿Y Yuuri Katsuki?

La pregunta queda suspenda en el aire. Inesperada y directa.

_Georgi, ¿dónde estás?_, piensa Víktor con urgencia. Necesita salir de ahí o, en su defecto, necesita a Yakov de inmediato. Sabe que hablar de Yuuri frente a la prensa no es algo que su entrenador o la Federación Rusa de Patinaje estén dispuestos a aceptar. Tampoco quiere volver a perjudicar a Yuuri con alguna declaración impulsiva y desafortunada. Está solo en esto. Sin embargo, ahora sabe que necesita ser cuidadoso. Un solo error y la extraordinaria actuación de Yuuri podría quedar en entredicho.

—Bueno, Yuuri Katsuki es un excelente patinador —comienza, tratando de sonar distante, sin darle oportunidad a la prensa para malinterpretar nada—. No tuve oportunidad de ver su programa corto, pero…

— ¿Es cierto que el patinador Katsuki se acercó hace unos días para pedir tu consejo?

_Espera, ¿qué?, _Víktor se gira, indignado ante semejante pregunta venida de la nada. La interrupción abrupta de un periodista con fuerte acento británico, transforma el inicio de su declaración en un silencio pesado e incómodo.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

— ¿Es cierto que ayudaste a Katsuki a preparar su rutina?

La primera chispa lanzada al aire pronto se transforma en un incendio voraz. La seguidilla de preguntas punzantes y maliciosas se ciernen de pronto, transformando todo a su alrededor en un caos indeseado. La situación se sale de control y Víktor ya no puede detenerla.

— ¿Es cierto que tú le enseñaste a perfeccionar su quad lutz? —gritó otro periodista desde atrás.

Víktor frunce el entrecejo ante semejante barbaridad. La incomodidad pronto se transforma en enojo. Y, aunque en un inicio trata de razonar con la prensa, las preguntas descabelladas y los flashes de las cámaras bloquean todos sus intentos.

— ¿Realmente piensas que puede ganar el oro?

— ¿No crees que asociarte con él perjudica tu carrera? Después de todo, Katsuki abandonó el Grand Prix de Barcelona.

— ¿Te prometió algo a cambio de que lo entrenaras, Víktor?

Víktor fulmina con la mirada a ese último reportero. _¿Cómo se atreven?,_ piensa indignado. Están difamando a Yuuri sin ningún argumento. Todas estas preguntas han perdido cualquier interés en lo deportivo.

— ¡MIREN, ES YUURI KATSUKI!

_¿Qué? ¡No, Yuuri!, _Víktor desvía la mirada con urgencia hacia la entrada que da a la zona de preparación. Ahí, en medio de una multitud creciente de cámaras y periodistas, distingue el rostro sorprendido y preocupado de Yuuri._ ¡No, vete de aquí!_, piensa desesperado, tratando de acercarse hacia el doncel.

— ¡YUURI! —su voz, más profunda y demandante, se impone sobre las descabelladas preguntas y la indeseada atención de la prensa.

Los ojos marrones del doncel le encuentran enseguida entre la multitud. Y, pese a que lo único que Víktor desea es advertirle, aún tiene un instante para descubrir —no sin cierta satisfacción— que Yuuri lleva consigo a su preciosa _Makkachin._

Sin embargo, el asedio de la prensa no hace más que crecer.

— ¿Qué se siente recibir la ayuda de Víktor Nikiforov?

— ¿Cuál es el trato que mantienes con la leyenda viviente?

_¡Bastardos!_, piensa Víktor con enojo mientras intenta acercarse a Yuuri, desde donde está acorralado. La prensa insiste en acosarlos a ambos con más preguntas, una tras otra, sin dejarles escapar. El caos, los gritos y las cámaras obligan a Víktor a retroceder, aún si algo más fuerte e instintivo parece urgirle y obligarle a imponerse, alejando a todos los periodistas que ahora rodean férreamente al doncel. Desde la distancia, Yuuri parece confundido y algo asustado. Muchos de los reporteros son más altos que él. Víktor puede ver como algunos incluso tiran de sus ropas, tratando de atraerlo, imponiéndole preguntas incómodas. Sin embargo, no puede ver u oír mucho, los gritos, el ruido de los flashes y las luces de las cámaras, bloquean su visión por momentos.

— ¿Eres consciente del valor mediático de tu relación con Víktor Nikiforov?

_¡BASTA!_

•

Huang Hong Ji es testigo de todo el escándalo, sin proponérselo.

Apenas termina su participación en el primer bloque clasificatorio, pide permiso al cuerpo técnico de la delegación China para retirarse unos minutos y tener la oportunidad de conversar más calmadamente con su familia. Sus padres parecen contentos con su desempeño y toda la charla gira en torno a sus expectativas y lo que espera obtener de esta competencia. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra caminando de regreso a la zona de preparación, el panorama que le espera a la entrada es muy diferente al que dejó. Porque ahí, en medio del caos montado por la prensa, puede ver a Víktor Nikiforov y a Yuuri Katsuki, ambos acorralados a cierta distancia y sumergidos entre flashes, gritos y cámaras

Huang Hong no tiene que detenerse demasiado para entender lo que está pasando. Como un joven doncel activo en sus redes sociales, sabe de primera mano el escándalo que se ha desatado entre Yuuri y el pentacampeón ruso. No está de acuerdo con lo que se dice y sinceramente no cree en muchas de las especulaciones. Hay teorías absurdas y descabelladas, sobre todo en contra de Yuuri.

_Nada es verdad_, piensa Huang Hong, después de todo él mismo ha visto el gran competidor que ha resultado ser el doncel japonés.

Así, tomando una rápida decisión y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Huang Hong se escabulle disimuladamente dentro de la zona de preparación. La necesidad urgente de localizar a alguien que pueda ayudarle le guía rápidamente hacia Phichit Chulanont.

— ¡P-Phichit! —suelta, deteniéndose agitadamente frente al tailandés.

Su teléfono móvil se balancea nerviosamente entre sus manos, mientras hecha un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

— Huang Hong, ¿qué pasa?

—Phichit… — intenta de nuevo, sintiendo el conocido nudo de la timidez cerrando su garganta—. Yo, ¡uhm!

Alguien más se ubica a su costado y, de pronto, Huang Hong repara en la presencia del varón suizo, Christophe Giacometti.

_Oh por todos los dioses, no es momento de que se me traben las palabras, _piensa angustiado.

— ¡Yuuri!… ¡La prensa!… ¡Víktor! —grita, al fin.

Y es suficiente. Porque tanto Phichit, como Christophe parecen entender el mensaje.

Un poco más allá, Huang Hong alcanza a distinguir a Mila Babicheva, siguiendo rápidamente a Georgi Popovich rumbo a la salida.

_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…_

•

A Víktor todo este asunto de la prensa había dejado de importarle.

Lo único que le interesa es sacar a Yuuri de aquí. Sin embargo, tratar de abrirse paso entre el tumulto que han formado los medios de comunicación, resulta imposible. Víktor se siente asqueado, decepcionado y enojado a partes iguales. Molesto consigo mismo y su incapacidad para proteger y ayudar al doncel.

—Blyat. _(Mierda) _—maldice por lo bajo, mientras tropieza con un reportero en su intento por acercarse al japonés.

— ¡Yuuri!

Por fortuna, la inesperada y sorpresiva llegada del mejor amigo de Yuuri, seguido de cerca por Christophe, distrae y genera el revuelo necesario para ver como ambos toman al doncel y lo introducen rápidamente de regreso a la zona de preparación. Alejando a Yuuri de la prensa.

— ¡Víktor! —Mila Babicheva interrumpe su breve momento de alivio, aferrándo su mano en un gesto urgente, tratando de tirar de él hacia el mismo destino.

— ¡Mila, apúrate! —Georgi sostiene la puerta a unos metros de distancia, impidiendo que esta se cierre.

— ¡Es la campeona del Grand Prix!

— ¡Mila Babicheva! ¿acaso mantienes algún tipo de relación amorosa con Víktor Nikiforov?

Víktor se detiene abruptamente ante esas palabras, arrastrando a Mila en el proceso. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

— ¡BASTA! —su voz es autoritaria, imperativa. Su rostro, por primera vez yace desprovisto de todo el carisma y el encanto al que la prensa tanto se había acostumbrado—. ¡No quiero más preguntas, ni teorías absurdas sobre mi vida privada!

— ¡Víktor, no! —susurra Mila, tirando de él hasta que al fin consigue devolverlo al interior de la zona de preparación.

Georgi cierra la puerta tras ellos y luego todo es silencio. El peso de las miradas, los susurros y la atención ajena es lo último que a Víktor le interesa. Lo único que quiere, después de casi perder el control allá afuera, es saber si Yuuri está bien. Sus ojos azules repasan la zona de preparación, buscando al doncel inútilmente, con insistencia.

—Está con su entrenadora, Víktor. Yuuri se fue. —suelta Georgi, a su lado.

Víktor suelta un pesado suspiro mientras esas últimas palabras se repiten en su cabeza. La presión en su pecho de pronto le asfixia y, antes de que alguien más pueda hacer o decir nada, sus nudillos impactan con violencia contra una pared cercana.

Todo esto es un maldito desastre.

Blyat. _(Mierda)_

••

**Kill-me-baby sweetshadow** • hace 2 minutos

Y acá tenemos a Katsuki montando otro escándalo rogando por algo de atención de Víktor Nikiforov.

**Moon-darkness moondarkness** • hace 1 minutos

Fue más rápido de lo que pensé, pero se los dije. El tiempo me dio la razón…

••

**Continuará.**

•

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer, comentar y dar seguimiento a esta historia.**  
**

_Me encantaría saber que piensan de nuestra adorada prensa (sarcasmo) y la reacción de todos frente a tantos problemas._

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Cariños

**ᙢᓰᙢᘎ~**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas Iniciales:** Bienvenidos a la actualización del Capítulo 7.

Recuerden que existe el **grupo de facebook - Mimmulus ✿ Fanfics**. Ahí subi avisos de actualización, historias y contenido relativo a YOI.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7****.**

•

Yuri Plisetsky se desliza con presteza al centro de la pista, siendo el último competidor del segundo grupo en presentar su programa corto. El traje que lleva puesto es una combinación que resalta su esbelta figura, haciéndolo lucir frágil y resaltando todos los atributos de esa naturaleza que Yuri tanto detesta. Desde la orilla, Yakov Felstman sigue al más joven de sus pupilos sin decir nada mientras, a su lado, la ex prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya le imita con sus atentos ojos verdes fijos en el doncel.

Esta es la primera competencia de Yuri, piensa Yakov, siguiendo al chico con la mirada. Su debut como profesional se ha dado en una instancia favorable, siendo aún más afortunado que el mismo Víktor. Sin embargo, mientras sus pequeños y arrugados ojos azules siguen al doncel tras iniciar los primeros acordes de su programa, recuerda lo difícil que ha sido trazar un camino para él a lo largo de estos años. Yuri es, sin lugar a dudas, el alumno más difícil que ha tenido en toda su carrera como entrenador, aún más que Vitya. También es el más joven. La actitud de Yuri, desde que era apenas un chiquillo, ha sido ruda y temeraria. De personalidad desafiante, el doncel es por mucho _muy_ diferente al resto de los que comparten su misma naturaleza.

Como varón, Yakov pronto se dio cuenta que —si pretendía lograr algo con ese doncel—, antes debía aprender el duro arte de las sutilezas. Así, armándose de una paciencia que antes no conocía, inició su propia carrera como entrenador de categoría múltiple. El único entrenador que había aceptado ese reto en toda Rusia. Sin embargo, fue en ese mismo momento que Yakov cometió su más grande error, el mismo que le llevó a aprender su primera lección. Porque, una cosa era comenzar a integrar a los donceles dentro de sus entrenamientos, ajustándose a sus personalidades más delicadas y complacientes, pero otra _muy diferente_ era asumir que Yuri era igual al resto de esos donceles.

Yakov recuerda esa primera semana como una de las peores de su vida, ni siquiera quiere volver a pensar en ella. Así, pronto termina por descubrir que con Yuri ser delicado no es suficiente. El niño necesitaba disciplina, pero más allá de eso, necesitaba ser tratado sin tanto cuidado, y es que jamás parece haberse permitido algo como eso en toda su corta existencia.

Yakov no recuerda haber visto a Yuri quejarse o llorar y pronto se encuentra exigiéndole más cada día, buscando probar sus límites, destrozar su resistencia y romper su voluntad. Pero con el paso de los meses no lo consigue. _Nunca_. Cada vez que piensa que el chiquillo está llegando a su límite, éste parece sacar fuerzas de la nada para continuar.

Yuri nació y creció para la grandeza. Yakov es consciente de ello y lo único que puede hacer es entregarse para guiarlo de la mejor manera.

•

Please welcome the last skater of these group. Representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky._ (Por favor demos la bienvenida al último patinador de este grupo. En representación de Rusia, Yuri Plisetsky)._

_Llegó mi momento. Mi debut como profesional es ahora_, Yuri deja que el pensamiento le llene y le de fuerzas, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo mientras adopta su posición de partida. Con un último suspiro, Yuri cierra sus ojos, elevando una última plegaria mientras trae consigo los recuerdos de sus últimos días en Rusia.

La música da comienzo e inmediatamente él inicia, deslizándose suavemente alrededor de la pista. Su cuerpo parece rezar, transformado en una preciosa plegaria. Sus pasos son suaves y etéreos, mientras el público le sigue absorto, siendo mudo testigo de su amor.

_ Así. Así es como debe ser, _piensa con fervor.

Había pasado semanas renegando por este programa y, cuando finalmente se había rendido a la odiosa realidad, Yuri se había visto obligado a trabajar a marcha forzada, con el único propósito de ejecutar la rutina con la entrega absoluta que _Ai ni suite Ágape_ demandaba. El idiota de Víktor tampoco había sido amable con él. El varón —auto exigente por naturaleza—, había juzgado a Yuri derribando sus primeros intentos con un juicio crudo y honesto. Le faltaba amor, inocencia y entrega. Los tres pilares fundamentales para una rutina que estaba destinada a sorprender y mostrar otro lado de Yuri que nadie más conocía. Víktor se mostró siempre imparcial y sincero en una forma que Yuri odiaba y respetaba a partes iguales. Y finalmente había sido con su ayuda —aunque no lo admitiera nunca— que ahora tenía la oportunidad de mostrar este programa al mundo entero.

_¡Vamos, Yuri! Dime, ¿has amado a alguien en tu vida?, ¿qué te da tanto miedo? Muestra ese amor, _Yuri recuerda las palabras del varón a medida que avanza hasta la segunda mitad del programa. El amor y el dolor se aferran a su cuerpo en una mezcla ansiosa, mientras él se entrega con un pesado jadeo a otro de sus saltos, un triple axel bellísimo.

_¡Claro que siento amor!_, piensa desesperado. El problema es que Ágape representa justo la clase de amor que él más odia. El amor que le hace débil, el que le obliga a entregarse de forma incondicional, inocente y abnegada. El amor que más daño le ha causado en su vida.

Su programa avanza y muy pronto es el turno de su primer cuádruple como debutante en estas olimpiadas, un quad salchow que aterriza con maestría y que luego combina con un doble toe loop.

_¡Siento amor, aún si a mi no me han amado!, _grita en sus pensamientos. Yuri puede parecer un niño a ojos del mundo, sin embargo, tristemente ha probado demasiado pronto el amargo sabor de la decepción. Han pasado años, eso es cierto, pero esa clase de heridas jamás se curan y las cicatrices que quedan insisten en recordarle que, por muy bueno que sea, por muy lejos que llegue en su carrera profesional, _ellos_ no estarán ahí para acompañarlo. _¡A la mierda! _Él sólo necesita a una persona para ser feliz. Yuri siente como esa nueva convicción le llena de fuerzas, mientras avanza a través de la pista, alejando viejas y dolorosas memorias, reemplazándolas por ese horrible sentimiento de amor incondicional. Si esto era lo que necesitaba para ganar, daría hasta el último aliento para demostrarle a Víktor Nikiforov, a Yuuri Katsuki y al mundo entero, de lo que él estaba hecho.

Su programa finaliza con un último triple toe loop, seguido de una serie de giros combinados, elevando sus manos en una última plegaria que es inmediatamente ovacionada por el público a su alrededor.

_¿Lo viste? ¿Viviste eso japonés?_ piensa Yuri eufórico, casi desfalleciendo al centro de la pista.

••

**NekosLove801 nekoslove801 •** hace 4 minutos

¡Casi tuve un I-N-F-A-R-T-O! OMG y pensar que es sólo la primera jornada de esta ronda clasificatoria y aún queda otra más y luego la FINAL… no sé si pueda sobrevivir si _katsuki-yuu_ y _yuri-plisetsky_ siguen patinando así de bien. Simplemente ¡WOW!

**Lady_Dragon84 lady_dragon84 •** hace 4 minutos

Es verdad, pero _nekoslove801_ no te olvides de las demás categorías. ¿Vieron el programa corto de_ jjleroy!15_ y _otabek-altín_? Fueron pura belleza… no digo que sean capaces de alcanzar a _v-nikiforov_ en esta ronda, pero ¿y la siguiente?

**Vanya_ulei vanyarock **• hace 4 minutos

Sí, sí, digan lo que quieran sobre la competencia, pero ¿ya se enteraron? Hace unos minutos _v-nikiforov_ estaba dando una entrevista tras terminar su participación y de pronto todo se salió de control. Según lo que se dice ¡casi golpea a un periodista!

**Moon-darkness moondarkness** • hace 3 minutos

Te faltó decir que todo el rollo que se armó fue por culpa de _katsuki-yuu_, si no hubiese salido a figurar nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Descalifiquen a ese doncel por favor _pyeongchang2018 _e _ISU_Figure_! Sólo está ahí para causar problemas

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno cerezodelaluna **• hace 2 minutos

He seguido todos tus comentarios _moondarkness_ y, enserio, TE ESTÁS PASANDO. Eres la triste evidencia de otra de las locas obsesionada con_ v-nikiforov_ ¡das lástima! Lo que pareces no saber es que, lo único que Víktor quería, era tratar de sacar a Yuuri Katsuki de ahí…

**Rubyblair rubyblair **• hace 1 minuto

Estoy de acuerdo contigo _cerezodelaluna_ Yo vi la transmisión en directo y ¡no es broma! La prensa tenía LITERALMENTE acorralados a esos dos. Yuuri Katsuki parecía de verdad asustado y nunca había visto a Víktor tan molesto EN MI VIDA

**Hikaru Sora hikaru_ssn **• hace un momento

¿Qué otra señal necesita el mundo y sobre todo la prensa para darse cuenta de que LO QUE HACEN ESTA MAL? ¡Están atormentándolos! ¿Acaso no ven lo cansados que se ven _v-nikiforv_ y _katsuki-yuu_? Si siguen así alguien de verdad saldrá herido…

•*´¨`*•

Minako Okukawa está muy molesta, Yuuri no necesita mirarla dos veces para darse cuenta. Y no es para menos, luego de su accidentado encuentro con la prensa y el improvisado rescate del que ha sido objeto gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo y Christophe Giacometti, él finalmente se encuentra a Minako apenas regresa a la zona de preparación. Entre Yuuri y Phichit se las arreglan para explicar todo el asunto en unas cuantas palabras y, antes de lo que él imagina, se ve llevado por Minako-sensei de regreso al camarín de donceles, aún seguido por su mejor amigo. Chris, mientras tanto, se queda en la zona de preparación, a merced de los gritos y regaños de Josef Karpisek.

—Esto se está saliendo de control.

Las palabras de su entrenadora pesan en el vacío camarín. Afortunadamente no hay nadie más que pueda oírles y, por unos minutos, ambos donceles oyen a la ex bailarina maldecir con todas sus energías a cuanto periodista se ha atrevido a atormentarles desde hace días.

—Minako-sensei, no te molestes. Al final no pasó nada. Es verdad que hicieron preguntas, pero ni siquiera pude responder. —Yuuri intenta calmarla, haciendo a un lado sus propios recuerdos y la asfixiante sensación de sentirse atrapado entre un montón de desconocidos.

—No, Yuuri. Esto va mucho más allá que lo crees —responde su entrenadora—. Ya no se trata sólo de Víktor y su publicación. Por lo que ustedes dicen, la prensa sigue acosándote y poniendo en duda tu desempeño como profesional.

Yuuri puede ver a Phichit asintiendo en silencio, dándole la razón a su entrenadora. Y es cierto que su encuentro con la prensa ha sido caótico y que la seguidilla de preguntas no fue más que un desastre absurdo. Sin embargo, él se niega a creer que el resto del mundo piense que el resultado de su programa corto ha tenido algo que ver con los supuestos rumores que le vinculan románticamente a Víktor.

En silencio, Yuuri recuerda al varón ruso en medio de toda la conmoción, también recuerda sus palabras y sus preocupados ojos azules. Víktor había intentado advertirle, aún si ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. El varón se había preocupado por él e incluso había intentado acercase para ponerle a salvo.

—Bien, está decidido —Minako-sensei interrumpe sus pensamientos, dirigiendo una aguda mirada hacia él y su mejor amigo—. Phichit, ¿podrías ayudarme a cuidar de Yuuri mientras yo busco a alguien del Comité Olímpico para que nos ceda una furgoneta? No es el procedimiento habitual, pero no podemos esperar a nuestra delegación, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora.

— ¡Pero, Minako-sensei…! —intenta Yuuri, tratando de intervenir mientras acerca y abraza inconscientemente a la pequeña Makkachin.

—No, Yuuri —su entrenadora lo contiene con gesto firme—. Es suficiente ¿me oyes? Esto que está pasando ya no forma parte de tu vida privada ¿es que no lo entiendes? Si los problemas con la prensa continúan así, terminarán por arruinar tu carrera profesional para siempre.

_¡No me importa!_, piensa Yuuri en un arrebato. No quiere dejarse dominar por este escándalo. Mucho menos quiere transformarse en una víctima. De sólo pensar en tener que someterse y guardar silencio mientras el resto del mundo le juzga, acusándole abiertamente sin que él pueda defenderse o demostrar lo contrario, le causa un profundo rechazo.

Para Yuuri, huir y dejarse proteger de las miradas ajenas es sólo el primer paso para caer en un juego infinito de habladurías y especulaciones sin sentidos. Lo último que desea es que algo como eso suceda, antes preferiría dejar las cosas tal y como están ahora. Lo que el resto del mundo piense o diga sobre él mismo poco o nada le importa. Haciendo a un lado estos últimos pensamientos, Yuuri abraza el toallero de algodón, tratando de contenerse y mostrar respeto a las decisiones de su entrenadora.

—No quiero que el resto crea que soy débil, Minako-sensei.

—Yuuri, nadie va a pensar eso. Lo único que quiero es que volvamos al hotel para poder hablar con la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje y que le pongamos un alto a esto —comenta su entrenadora y Yuuri siente como ella busca razonar con él—. Si la prensa llega a hacerte daño durante la competencia, ¿imaginas lo que puede suceder? Ellos seguirán con sus ojos puestos en ti, pero tenemos que evitar que esto pase a mayores.

—Está bien. —acepta.

—Y, otra cosa. No creo que sea bueno que te acerques a Víktor Nikiforov, al menos no por ahora —comenta ella—. Si quieres, yo misma puedo ir y devolverle a Vicchan. Aunque Víktor dijo que podías usarlo todo el tiempo que quisieras.

Yuuri contiene el aliento al escuchar el nombre de su mascota, consciente de que su entrenadora lo ha confundido como él mismo lo hiciera la primera vez que se encontró con los rizos marrones y los bonitos ojos de botón. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pueda agregar algo más, Yuuri niega.

—Preferiría quedarme con él.

—Bien —acepta ella—. Bueno, esperen aquí, volveré lo más rápido que pueda.

Una vez su entrenadora se aleja, Yuuri nota como Phichit se revuelve inquieto en un gesto que él conoce muy bien. Está ansioso. Su amigo quiere, no, _necesita _hablar. Yuuri se vuelve hacia el doncel tailandés, encontrando rápidamente sus miradas.

—Yuuri —su mejor amigo le sostiene por los hombros, observándolo a través de sus exóticos ojos marrones—. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que está pasando.

—Phichit-kun, está bien.

—No, no está bien. Nadie puede decidir tu vida, Yuuri. Nadie debería decirte a quién puedes acercarte y a quién no.

Yuuri mira a su mejor amigo en silencio, porque entiende perfectamente lo que Phichit intenta decir. Él tampoco está conforme con las especulaciones de la prensa y todo lo que se dice en internet. Y sinceramente, desearía poder tomar sus propias decisiones en este momento.

—El mundo puede decir lo que quiera, pero ¿sabes?, Víktor no parece una mala persona.

_No, claro que no lo es,_ piensa Yuuri, recordando la sonrisa amable y la mirada sincera, tras su único encuentro con el varón.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Phichit-kun —suelta Yuuri, viendo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro ajeno—. Puede que las circunstancias que rodearon mi encuentro con Víktor no hayan sido las mejores, quizás no era el momento adecuado para conocernos, pero no me arrepiento.

_No quiero, _piensa Yuuri, mientras puede ver como esas palabras parecen dejar mucho más tranquilo a su mejor amigo. Phichit le sonríe y luego se acerca un poco más, abrazándolo por sorpresa.

—Esto se solucionará, lo sé.

—Sí. Gracias, Phichit-kun —suelta con un último suspiro.

•*´¨`*•

Yuri Plisetsky hace su ingreso a la zona de preparación mientras sus ojos verdes buscan ansiosos a un patinador en particular, entre toda la masa de competidores. Tras ejecutar su programa corto, había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes el segundo lugar tras el brillante programa de Yuuri Katsuki. Sin embargo, si el japonés creía que tenía la clasificación asegurada en el primer puesto, él le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

— ¿A quién estás buscando tan desesperado, Yurio? —los curiosos ojos azules de Mila Babicheva parecen brillar con malicia, mientras le observa con interés.

— ¡Cállate, bruja!

Yuri trata de ignorarla, asesinándola con el poder de sus bonitos y enojados ojos verdes. Mila es una molestia y el estúpido apodo que insiste en usar con él, también lo es. Todo este asunto de llevar el mismo nombre que el patinador japonés ha resultado ser un dolor de cabeza que Yuri decide ignorar, al menos de momento. Lo único importante ahora es encontrar a Yuuri Katsuki y dejarle en claro que, pese a los resultados finales tras el programa corto, él jamás podrá vencerle.

—Anda, Yurio, dime ¿a quién estás buscando? —Mila es una pesada, sin embargo, antes de que él pueda responderle con algún comentario mordaz, ella parece descubrir sus intenciones—. No me digas, como el gatito mañoso que eres, seguro quieres ir a intimidar al pobre Yuuri. Es una suerte que él se haya ido hace rato.

_¿Qué?_

Yuri la mira con odio, pero no le responde. A cambio, el desagradable peso que se asienta en la boca de su estómago le obliga a ignorar las burlas de la pelirroja, más concentrado en la ausencia del doncel japonés. Lo que en un principio creyó era malestar físico, muy pronto se transforma en rabia y decepción. _Pensé_ _que verías la competencia, ¡que me verías a mí!_, piensa mientras —en un arrebato— Yuri lanza la botella que aún sostiene en sus manos directo hacia la pared más cercana, indignado.

—No te molestes con él, Yurio. Yuuri aún estaría aquí si no fuera por la prensa. —agrega Mila.

—¿Puedes callarte de una vez? —grita, cabreado—. No estoy buscando a nadie, ¡mierda!

•*´¨`*•

**En el ojo del huracán: Víktor Nikiforov protagoniza nuevo escándalo en Pyeongchang.**

Durante lo que fue el inicio de la primera ronda clasificatoria para el patinaje artístico sobre hielo, el público pudo deleitarse en vivo con los extraordinarios programas de los exponentes más destacados en la disciplina a nivel mundial. Sin embargo, la jornada no estuvo exenta de incidentes y acusaciones. El más destacado fue el que protagonizó la leyenda viviente, Víktor Nikiforov, en medio de la conferencia de prensa habitual tras el término de su programa. Los testigos señalan que el varón con más títulos en la disciplina, se sintió incómodo y finalmente perdió la compostura al ser consultada su opinión sobre los patinadores en la categoría de donceles. Recordemos que hace sólo unos días él mismo publicó una imagen en su cuenta oficial junto al doncel japones Yuuri Katsuki, quien…

_Leer más._

**La desesperada reacción de Víktor Nikiforov al insistente asedio de la prensa "deportiva".**

Lo que debió ser una jornada llena de emoción para la disciplina de patinaje artístico, hoy quedó opacada por el triste incidente ocurrido entre el pentacampeón del Grand Prix Final, Víktor Nikiforov y los medios de comunicación. Todo a causa del reiterado acoso de los periodistas. Según testigos cercanos a la escena, Víktor Nikiforov se encontraba haciendo sus declaraciones tras el término de su programa corto, cuando —entre los medios de comunicación— se iniciaron ciertos rumores y especulaciones que insistían en vincularle románticamente al doncel japonés, Yuuri Katsuki. La situación escaló cuando el mencionado doncel hizo acto de presencia, muy probablemente para realizar sus propias declaraciones tras el término de una magnifica presentación. Así, entre las descaradas declaraciones a quema ropa y la encerrona de parte de ciertos periodistas, Víktor Nikiforov se vio visiblemente sobrepasado y tuvo su primer encontronazo con la prensa. Recordemos que el varón es conocido por su personalidad llena de carisma…

_Leer más._

**¿Triángulo amoroso?: Las especulaciones que vinculan a la Leyenda Viviente con Yuuri Katsuki y Mila Babicheva, **

No es ningún secreto que el amado hijo de Rusia, Víktor Nikiforov, es considerado uno de los varones más encantadores y el soltero más codiciado en todas las revistas del corazón. Por lo anterior, no es raro que seamos testigos de espectáculos similares al que se vivió en la jornada de hoy, cuando Víktor —en su afán por terminar con los rumores que le vinculan a su fallido romance con Yuuri Katsuki—, presentara a la prensa a su nueva conquista, la hermosa patinadora rusa, Mila Babicheva…

_Leer más._

•*´¨`*•

La primera jornada de la serie clasificatoria ha finalizado. Los resultados tras el término del programa corto traen consigo grandes sorpresas: la primera de ellas es en la categoría de varones, encabezada indiscutiblemente por el favorito al podio y medallista olímpico, Víktor Nikiforov, seguido de cerca por dos debutantes, Jean-Jacques Leroy de Canadá y Otabek Altin de Kazajistán, en segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente. Por otra parte, la categoría de donceles termina —para sorpresa de todos— con Yuuri Katsuki en el primer puesto, seguido por el debutante ruso, Yuri Plisetsky; mientras Leo de la Iglesia, quien es el actual campeón del Grand Prix Final, termina en tercera posición. La categoría de damas, por otro lado, tiene a la delegación rusa a la cabeza, con la debutante olímpica Mila Babicheva en primer lugar, seguida de Irina Slutskaya y, un tanto más alejada, la estadounidense Katarina Witt.

De acuerdo a la calendarización de los Juegos Olímpicos, la competencia se reanudará a la mañana siguiente, donde se dará inicio a las competencias con la ejecución del programa libre en todas las categorías. La combinación de los resultados más altos entre ambos programas podrá fin a la primera ronda clasificatoria y finalmente se sabrá qué patinadores avanzarán a la siguiente fase en su lucha por alcanzar un puesto en el medallero olímpico.

•

Yuuri llega pasado el mediodía hasta las dependencias del hotel. Apenas tiene tiempo de subir a dejar sus cosas a la habitación, cuando nuevamente se ve llamado a los comedores para compartir la hora del almuerzo con el resto de su delegación. El ambiente festivo que se vive entre sus compañeros le resulta ajeno y confuso. Después del desagradable encuentro con la prensa, su conversación con Minako-sensei y el precipitado retorno al hotel, Yuuri está emocionalmente agotado. A pesar de todo, intenta sonreír y compartir las bromas que corren entre el resto de sus compañeros y el cuerpo técnico de la delegación de Japón. El tiempo pasa demasiado lento y él trata de comer lo que puede, pese a que no tiene mucha hambre, al menos por hoy. Cuando finalmente la comida termina y la conversación se vuelve más relajada y tranquila, Yuuri encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para marcharse.

—Con permiso —se excusa, levantándose con una pequeña reverencia y dirigiendo su atención hacia su entrenadora—. Estoy un poco cansado, iré a mi habitación.

—Está bien —Minako-sensei acepta con facilidad, sin embargo, casi enseguida agrega—. Recuerda que durante la tarde iremos al gimnasio del hotel para ver los últimos detalles de tu programa libre, ¿está bien?

Yuuri asiente en silencio mientras se retira.

Así, tras un breve recorrido y un viaje en ascensor, finalmente llega a la soledad de su propio cuarto. Sus ojos marrones viajan por la discreta habitación, encontrando casi enseguida los preciosos rizos castaños del caniche de algodón. _Makkachin_, piensa Yuuri mientras camina a su encuentro y luego toma en sus manos el toallero de simpáticos ojos negros.

Mañana es el turno de su programa largo.

Yuuri entierra su rostro en el suave pelaje de algodón, mientras deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Había tenido un excelente desempeño en su programa corto, lo suficiente como para permitirle presentarse en último lugar en la competencia de mañana. Sin embargo, si bien ahora encabezaba la tabla clasificatoria, esto no significaba que su extraordinario desempeño con "_Ai ni suite Eros"_, fuese a repetirse en el programa libre.

La inseguridad que pincha en la base de su estómago pronto crece y se agita hasta que se forma un doloroso nudo a la altura de su garganta. _Su programa libre_, de sólo recordarlo, Yuuri siente que todo el valor que ha intentado demostrar a lo largo de la competencia desaparece al recordar lo que esa rutina significa para él. Ese programa es una confesión abierta y sincera que encierra los motivos ocultos tras su inesperada renuncia al Grand Prix de Barcelona. "_Yuuri on Ice"_ también evoca la única razón que finalmente le impulsó a reconciliarse con el hielo y darse una última oportunidad como patinador profesional.

Con esos pensamientos, Yuuri se sienta en la cama. A su lado, la pequeña réplica de _Makkachin_ parece incluso hacer un puchero cuando—en un impulso— él decide hacer a un lado su ansiedad, eligiendo tomar su teléfono móvil y activar la señal a internet, a cambio, los ojitos de botón le miran con tristeza.

—Me recuerdas mucho a tu dueño. —suelta con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras con una mano navega entre el centenar de notificaciones y con la otra acaricia los rizos castaños.

Pronto, sus ojos tropiezan con varios titulares que hablaban de los resultados que ha dejado la primera jornada en competencia. Sin embargo, estos también están intercalados con otros artículos _menos deportivos_, que hacen mención al desafortunado encuentro entre Víktor, él mismo y la prensa.

Yuuri suelta el teléfono apenas cinco minutos después, frustrado. Está cansado de que su imagen como patinador profesional siga en entredicho, pero por encima de eso, está preocupado por Víktor. Porque cada rumor y cada teoría que lee es peor que la anterior. Los medios de comunicación parecen dispuestos a servirse y colgarse de la fama de "la leyenda viviente", desprestigiando al varón con especulaciones escandalosas que van mucho más allá de su desempeño como deportista de elite.

—Víktor no es así. Él es una buena persona.

Yuuri toma a la pequeña Makkachin, comenzando a jugar con sus rizadas orejas. El recuerdo de Víktor y su sonrisa permanece en su memoria, acompañado de los sorprendidos ojos azules del varón que —aún en la distancia— le felicitan sinceros, tras su rotundo éxito en la competencia.

•

Luego del incidente con los medios de comunicación, Víktor decide esperar a Yakov en la zona de precalentamiento. Sabe que salir de allí sin su entrenador, sólo sería arriesgarse a armar más escándalo del necesario y no está dispuesto a lidiar con eso. Así, pasa cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente ve al viejo varón de vuelta en compañía del resto de su delegación. La primera jornada de la serie clasificatoria ha terminado con la categoría de damas, donde Mila e Irina han tenido un desempeño asombroso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía, Vitya? Y tú también Georgi. —gruñe su entrenador, con sus pequeños ojos azules llenos de oscura sospecha.

Víktor se toma un momento para mirar a Georgi, antes de decidir que intentará explicar todo sin involucrar demasiado a sus compañeros. Por supuesto, cuando apenas va por la mitad, sus palabras se ven intercaladas por los gritos y las maldiciones de Yakov. Junto al varón, los implacables ojos verdes de Lilia Baranovskaya, parecen estrecharse por cada minuto que pasa, hasta que finalmente Víktor termina con su explicación.

—Esto es tu culpa —sentencia su entrenador—. Estoy cansado de lidiar con tus problemas. Si sólo no hubieses ido por el mundo ventilando tu vida, en vez de concentrarte en tu carrera y en lo que realmente importa.

— ¿Lo que realmente importa? —repite él, sintiendo como las palabras suenan pesadas y pastosas en su boca.

—Sí, Víktor, ¡como tu carrera y las medallas que aún te quedan por ganar! —Yakov vuelve a levantar la voz, exasperado, sin importarle estar en medio de un pasillo camino a camarines—. Siempre te lo he dicho, eres egoísta.

_Lo sé, _acepta en sus pensamientos, cuando las palabras de Yakov le dejan sin deseos de defenderse o agregar nada. Frente a él, Mila e Irina abandonan el pasillo con miradas preocupadas, yendo a alistarse para que todos finalmente puedan marcharse de ahí.

Víktor ve como Yakov y Lilia se apartan, conversando entre ellos, seguramente poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que hará cada uno a partir de ahora. Cuando parecen llegar a un consenso, la ex prima ballerina se aleja, iniciando su camino fuera de la zona de preparación. Yakov, por otra parte, llama a la Federación Rusa de Patinaje (RSU) y Víktor puede oírle explicar, sin muchos detalles, todo lo que ha pasado con él y con la prensa hace unos momentos atrás.

Unos minutos después, sus compañeras de delegación salen del camarín casi al mismo tiempo en que Lilia regresa.

—El furgón está esperando afuera.

—Bien, vámonos. —suelta su entrenador y al fin todos se ponen en marcha.

Por suerte para Víktor, no hay más accidentados encuentros con los medios de comunicación de camino al hotel. La prensa no se encuentra por ahí y tal vez Yakov o Lilia tienen algo que ver en eso. Sea como sea, Víktor lo agradece. Está cansado y tiene mucho en que pensar. El rostro de Yuuri y las últimas palabras de Yakov son lo que más ronda en su mente. Así, cuando finalmente llega al hall del hotel, Víktor suelta una excusa rápida, ignorando las palabras de su entrenador, mientras se pierde en el pasillo de camino a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hace es dejar sus cosas y tenderse boca arriba en la cama.

_¿Qué es lo que realmente importa? _Si se lo hubiesen preguntado hace dos años atrás, Víktor ni siquiera lo hubiese dudado. Después de todo, a lo largo de su vida las únicas cosas importantes han sido el hielo y su carrera como patinador artístico. Por supuesto también está Makkachin y antes de ella… bueno, es mejor no hablar de eso.

—Lo que importa es mi carrera y las medallas que me quedan por ganar. —en la intimidad de su habitación, las palabras por primera vez suenan huecas, desprovistas de emoción o cualquier otro sentimiento.

Víktor cierra sus ojos y luego otro pensamiento acude a su mente.

_Yakov no sabe que voy a retirarme. _Y, pese a que tomó la decisión hace poco, Víktor sabe que es definitiva. Entonces, si no va a cambiar de opinión, ¿qué es lo que realmente importa?

La respuesta llega junto al coqueto recuerdo de unas de campanillas y la pasión presente en el inolvidable programa de Yuuri.

_Yuuri. Él es lo me que importa, ahora._

•

Yuuri frunce el entrecejo mientras despierta, cubriéndose el rostro con desgano. A su lado, el insistente tono de mensajes entrantes vibra e ilumina su teléfono. Antes de caer dormido había olvidado bloquear su señal a internet. Con desgano, toma el teléfono de la mesita de noche, revisando la larga e inesperada cadena de mensajes que aparece y desaparece, llegando en cortos intervalos, uno tras otro.

_¿Quién es?_, piensa, ignorando los mensajes mientras revisa y descubre que se trata de un número desconocido. Sea quien sea, no está registrado en su teléfono, pero ha encontrado la manera de conseguir su contacto aún si Yuuri es muy privado al respecto. En respuesta, un par de nuevas notificaciones vuelven a sorprenderle, iluminando su bandeja de entrada.

— ¿Quién es? —vuelve a repetir esta vez en voz alta, desconfiado.

¿Y si se trata de algún periodista o incluso un fanático que ha encontrado la manera de conseguir su teléfono?, las dudas le asaltan y, cuando está deslizando sus dedos por la pantalla para bloquear su señal a internet y eliminar los mensajes, la persona del otro lado le sorprende al mandar una nueva notificación que Yuuri lee por accidente.

••

**+82 6840XXXX**

**En línea**

_Yuuri? 15:11_

_Estás ahí? 15:13_

_Por favor, contesta… 15:28 _

(ಥ﹏⁾⁾⁾) _15:28_

••

_¿Qué se significa esto?_

Yuuri observa los mensajes y luego el número sin identificación en su pantalla. Las palabras familiares y —por encima de todo— el curioso emoji en el último mensaje, le resulta conocido y al mismo tiempo muy sospechoso.

—No, no, no—suelta en voz alta, negando mientras aún mira su teléfono con desconfianza—. No es él. Definitivamente no es Víktor.

_No hay forma que sea él, ¿cierto?, _Yuuri se siente tentado a responderle, pero a último momento se contiene. Después de todo, no hay forma que el varón ruso haya conseguido su teléfono, menos aún cuando apenas se han encontrado una vez, por accidente. Y con todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Yuuri duda que Víktor siquiera haya destinado parte de sus acciones y su tiempo en intentar contactarlo.

••

**+82 6840XXXX**

**En línea**

_Yuuri, por favor! 15:30_

**Yuuri Katsuki**

**En línea**

_Quién eres? 15:30_

••

Yuuri se atreve a enviar ese último mensaje, más que nada para salir de dudas porque, si esto es una broma, él mismo se encargará de eliminar los mensajes y mandar a lista negra a ese número de contacto.

••

**+82 6840XXXX**

**En línea**

_Al fin! 15:31_

_Ah~ Yuuri, que malo eres 15:31_

_Ni siquiera me reconoces… 15:31 _

_Soy yo, Víktor Nikiforov 15:32_

㇏( ´u ⁾⁾⁾)ノ_15:33_

••

— ¡Víktor!

Entonces sí era él. Yuuri no sabía cómo, pero el varón ruso había encontrado el tiempo y la forma de conseguir su número de contacto sin que él mismo lo supiera.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Yuuri deja caer su teléfono, echando un vistazo alrededor de su habitación, como si buscase una respuesta. Una parte de él piensa en volver a tomar el teléfono y continuar la conversación hasta descubrir la forma en la que Víktor ha conseguido su número de contacto, tal vez incluso encontrara el valor para agradecerle por prestarle a la pequeña Makkachin que aún ahora descansa a su lado. Sin embargo, otra parte—la parte dominante— siente que la mejor opción es dejar esta conversación hasta acá. Hacerse más cercanos en una situación donde ambos han sido el centro de atención, sólo ocasionaría más problemas. Después de todo ambos son competidores, cada uno con motivos personales para alcanzar el oro. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, vuelve a tomar su teléfono, leyendo y luego respondiendo al último mensaje del varón.

••

**+82 6840XXXX**

**En línea**

_ Yuuri, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? 15:35_

_._

**Yuuri Katsuki**

**En línea**

_Lo siento, Víktor 15:37_

_No creo que sea el mejor momento 15:38_

_Disculpa, pero tengo que irme… 15:38_

••

Yuuri bloquea la señal a internet, volviendo a recostarse en la cama mientras sus manos buscan y se aferran a la preciosa réplica de Makkachin, a cambio el toallero de algodón le observa con sus simpáticos ojos negros, envueltos en un mar de risos castaños. Yuuri la mira y luego suelta un suspiro, intentando hacer a un lado el sentimiento de culpa que insiste en crecer frente a lo que acaba de hacer. Por ahora lo más importante es contener sus emociones, concentrarse en la competencia y asegurar su clasificación a la siguiente ronda sin distracciones, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos por Víktor. Porque Yuuri quiere ganar y para eso debe enfocarse en entrenar y hacer los últimos arreglos para su programa libre.

_Mañana voy a darlo todo y voy clasificar, no por mi… por mi familia._

**Continuará.**

•

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer, poner de favorito y dar seguimiento a esta historia.**  
**

**Gracias especialmente a:** Irisdani, rubyblair y Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno por los hermosos comentarios que han hecho del capítulo anterior. Sepan que los guardo en mi corazoncito.

_¿Que opinan de la actitud que Yuuri ha decidido tomar al final del capítulo?_

_¿Será que saldrá algo bueno de esto?_

Bien, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Cariños

**ᙢᓰᙢᘎ~**


End file.
